


Peter's background check

by Fan628



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Spider-Man: Homecoming - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 43,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan628/pseuds/Fan628
Summary: Tony finally gets the time to do a background check on Peter.And a DNA test is carried out by Friday.Follow his life after an unknown detail is uncovered.:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to whomever reads this :)
> 
> Critic reviews are welcome.  
> Please point out any Errors for the betterment of the story.
> 
> Do note the chapters will be of random length. 
> 
> I have never posted my writings before. .  
> Am I a decent writer???
> 
> Ok you may proceed with the story  
> Bye Bye ;)

Peter sat on a building near the ferry he just destroyed, without his mask replaying the incident.

 

Tony flew to the building, ‘Previously on Peter screws the pooch: I tell you to stay away from this, Instead you hack a multimillion dollar suit so you can sneak around behind my back, doing the one thing I told you not to do.’

 

Peter felt vulnerable, ‘is everyone okay?’

‘No thanks to you.’

Peters emotions got the best of him and he chose to speak his mind.

‘No thanks to me? Those weapons are out there and I tried to tell you about it but you didn’t listen. Non of this would have happen if you’d just listen to me!’ Peter stopped yelling and mumbled, ‘if you even cared you’d actually be here.’

 

Peter leaped back in shock as Tony stepped out the suit.

‘I did listen kid. Who do you think called the FBI? Do you know I was the only one who believed in you, everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14 year old kid. . .’

‘I’m 15.’ Peter’s anxiety was spiking fast.

‘No this is where you zip it! Alright? The adult is talking.’ Peter was startled at Tony’s shouting.

 

‘What if somebody had died tonight, different story cause that’s on you. And if you died, I feel that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscious.’

‘Yes, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I understand.’ Peter said quietly.

‘Sorry doesn’t cut it.’ Tony said.

 

‘I just. . . I just wanted to be like you.’

‘And I wanted you to be better. Ok i’ts not working I’m going to need the suit back.’

‘For how long?’ Peter could not believe he had disappointed Tony this much.

‘Forever.’

 

‘No, no please please. You don’t understand this is all I have, I’m nothing without this suit.’ Peter pleaded.

‘If you nothing without this suit then you shouldn’t have it, Okay? God I sound like my dad!’

 

—

Tony Stark flew back to Stark tower screaming at himself internally.

 

Rhodey entered the room watching as his friend stepped out of the suit and threw a brown bag across the room.

‘Woah what put you in such a mood?’

‘I screwed up!’

 

‘I thought you went to help the kid.’

‘Yeah and then I went “Howard Stark” on him.’ Tony gulped down the alcohol.

Rhodey grabbed the bottle, ‘No drinking yourself away!’

 

‘He is a crazy, selfless, doesn’t care about his safety or well being teenager.’ Tony swore himself recalling Peters facial expression.

 

‘I sent him home in pink pajama pants.’ He mumbled.

‘Tony!’ Rhodey yelled in shock.

‘I know, you don’t need to reprimand me.’

 

‘Will you just talk to someone, like a therapist or even me. Seriously first Pepper, then the accords and now the kid. You are on the verge of a breakdown and you don’t even know it.’

 

‘I’m fine. Pepper and I are on a break, we will work things out. The rogues are taking down Hydra and for once Cap is thinking with his head instead of his fists or shield, Ross can’t get them so long as he has no idea I’ve been tracking them.’ Tony defended himself.

‘See this is what I mean, you are dealing with everything yourself and you have guilt flooding you.’

 

‘The kid messed up and I strictly set rules to prevent death, his and civilians because if he appears on Ross’s radar that’s it! He will either follow the accords or be a rogue. I am not bringing him into this. . .Civil War.’

 

‘So if you took his suit, how are you going to ensure he’s fine?’ Rhodey questioned him.

‘Genius, remember?’ Tony said pointing to his head.

‘Shut it, just tell me what you doing?’

 

‘The day I met him, I saw his only other suit. I planted a housing unit a smaller less intense one to our suits. I can track everything just like I could in his old suit.’ He explained, making Rhodey sigh.

‘Crap Tony I don’t even know what to say to you.’

 

‘Just give me that bottle.’ Tony made an attempt to grab it.

‘No!’

‘Fine!’ Tony grabbed his phone and went to the lab.

 

‘Friday how far along is my report on Peter?’

‘Estimated 3 days for your complete report sir.’ Friday announced.

‘I thought you would have done that the day you recruited him.’ Rhodey said, walking robotically into the lab.

‘I had a few other priorities.’ Tony countered.

 

‘If you took away his suit, why are you building a new one?’ Rhodey asked, examining the metal spider logo.

‘He will never stop being a hero, once I believe his ready again I want to bring him into the new Avengers initiative, without Ross and the Rogues.’

 

‘Oh gosh Tony! You know the avengers are scattered, Thor is on Asgard with Loki, The Rogues are well. . . rogue! Vision keeps disappearing and Bruce. . .’

‘I’m working on that.’ Tony responded.

 

‘Tony it’s been a year, the jet would be broken and dead, He could be anywhere in the Galaxy.’

‘You told me I am a crazy genius, so let me work!’ He yelled.

 

‘Alright But. . .’

‘Here comes the lecture.’ Tony mumbled sarcastically.

‘BUT think about what I said, talk to someone Stank.’ Rhodey repeated the old FedEx mans mistake.

 

‘Let it go, that man was so old.’

Rhodey greeted him and went to his floor.

 

When Pepper left and Rhodey damaged his legs, Tony decided to give Rhodey one of the housing floors in the tower.

It had 2 ensuite bedrooms, a kitchen, a sitting room and a gym, Rhodey deemed it perfect.

 

Hours of silence and engineering passed before Tony spoke.

‘Why is the report taking so long Fri, it will be a week soon.’

‘Peters biological father is still unknown, I am extracting DNA from his suit.’

‘Richard Parker is his father, right?’

‘According to Peters birth certificate I got from the hospitals database, his father is unknown. Peters mother married 2 months after he was born.’ She explained.

‘Ok.’ With that Tony sent himself into the Rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited :)


	2. Chapter 2

In 3 days he slept a total of 20 hours, barely ate 2 meals a day and only spoke to Friday when he needed calculations.

 

‘Boss Rhodey is asking to come down again.’ Everyday Rhodey tried to come but Tony prevented him.

‘Let him in.’

 

‘Look at yourself.’

‘I don’t need too, I have you to do that.’ Tony stated.

 

‘You haven’t changed or showered and I do not want to think about your eating and sleeping.’

‘I finished the suit.’ Tony commented.

‘Yeah and you broke yourself.’

 

‘I am fine all I need is my report.’

‘And sleep and a meal and a shower and a damn wake up call.’ Rhodey retorted.

 

‘Friday I want that report on my tablet.’

‘I am transferring it now.’she replied.

Tony skimmed through all the details, he read about Peters father and had to reread it, before he was able to process it.

 

‘Friday is this accurate?’

‘I did the DNA test 3 times to ensure accuracy.’

Tony began panicking, his breathing was short and shallow.

 

‘What going on Friday?’

‘Believe he is having a panic attack.’

‘Why!?’ Rhodey ushered Tony to the sofa and talked him through some breathing techniques.

 

‘I believe he is unable to process that he is Peter’s father.’

‘What!? Geez Tones.’

Tony calmed down and stared at the report.

 

‘F*ck.’ He yelled.

 

‘Who is his mother?’ Rhodey asked curiously.

‘Mary Fitzpatrick.’

‘Your science fling?’

‘Yeah.’ Tony sighed.

 

‘She disappeared 2 weeks in to your relationship.’ Rhodey stated.

‘It wasn’t a relationship, it was work and sleeping together that’s it.’

‘Why didn’t she tell you?’

‘She’s dead, died 12 years ago in a plane crash with her husband.’ Tony stated, reading the report.

 

‘That is. . .messed up. The kid is what 14?’

‘15.’ Tony won’t be making that mistake again.

‘Right he’s 15 and his been through 3 deaths and an unknown father.’

 

‘He hates me.’ Tony stated.

‘How do you know that?’ Rhodey hated Tony’s narcism but he hated his insecurities more.

 

‘I sent him home in pink pajamas of course he hates me.’ Tony groaned at the memory.

‘That is bad but it doesn’t matter, he has the right to know his father.’

 

‘Friday did Mary ever contact me about this?’ Tony asked.

‘I will check through the servers right now.’

After a dreadful and silent few minutes Friday spoke again, ‘Mary Parker sent 2 emails 16 years ago. A reply was sent from a Stark industries computer.’

‘Who replied to her?!’ Tony’s temper began slipping.

‘Obadiah Stane.’

 

Tony grabbed his wrench and threw it at the indestructible glass door.

‘Woah Tones, let’s listen to everything, okay?’

‘That son of a gun is still screwing with me and he is 6 feet under!’

‘Tell us what you got Friday.’ Rhodey said feeling really overwhelmed and confused.

 

‘From: MaryFitz **“Hi Tony**

**I know I left you and I am truly sorry.**

**I had a target on me and I couldn’t do that to you.**

**I have really big, life altering news. I know that sounds dramatic but that’s how you would explain it :)**

**I miss you.**

**My assignment is over and I am leaving Shield.**

**Please contact me you deserve to know.”** That’s all.’

Tony shut his eyes and clenched his fists as Friday read Mary’s email.

 

**“Hello Ms Fitzpatrick.**

**Tony is heartbroken and requests you to not contact him.**

**The news you believe is so big, is irrelevant to Tony.**

**I suggest you to stop contacting him and worsening the situation you put him in.**

**Obadiah Stane.”** That is the only email I found Obadiah contacting Ms Fitzpatrick.’

 

‘How dare he make such a decision for me!’ Tony yelled.

‘He tried to kill you Tony, he has never had your happiness in mind.’ Rhodey said.

‘15 years Rhodey. I have a Genius, great kid and I never knew him. I finally met him and now he hates me.’

 

—

‘Ahhh.’ Peter groaned as he laid on top of the Cyclone roller coaster.

 

When he opened his eyes again the sun was rising.

With multiple groans and moans he used his webs from his right web shooter and went to his house.

 

He showered and wiped the blood and dirt of his body.

There was scrapes, cuts, bruises and possible broken bones, but he knew he would heal.

 

‘May?’ He yelled as he poked his head out his door.

When he had no answer he limped out to the kitchen.

 

He had a breakfast with lot of pain killers.

The phone rang and Peter used a web to reach for it.

 

‘Hello.’

‘Peter, god are you ok?’ Ned’s loud and energetic voice made Peters head hurt.

‘I’m ok, the Vulture is in custody I saw Happy call the cops.’

‘Forget about that, are you in pain?’ Ned asked, his voice laced with concern.

‘Yeah, my left hand is the worst.’ Peter explained.

‘Is it broken?’

‘Yeah, my wrist is. But I’m going to sleep excessively and I’ll be fine.’

‘Maybe you should tell May or Tony Stark?’

‘May will worry I can’t do that to her and Mr Stark. . . I messed up.’

Ned sighed audibly.

‘Enjoy your visit to your Grandparents, my healing can deal with this.’

‘Ok but I want updates on your well-being everyday.’

‘Sure, ok bye.’

‘Bye Spidey.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions ?  
> I would like to hear them, please :)
> 
> Edited:)


	3. Chapter 3

Peter slept excessively for 2 days as his healing was tiring him out.

 

‘Hey baby. How are you feeling?’ May asked, placing a glass of water next to Peter.

‘I feel nauseous and I can’t do any sudden movements.’

 

As Peter was healing he developed a horrid Migraine, in someway it helped him stay in bed without May knowing about Spider-Man. But his head felt as if the Vulture dug his claws into his brain, just as he did to his chest.

 

All of Peters bruises and scrapes faded on day 1. Day 2 and 3 his cuts began closing but some were deeper and took more energy plus time.

Day 5 his left hand was functional but he knew it was not completely healed.

Day 6 was school, Peter wore a baggy clothes to hide his hand and the few bandages he put on the deeper cuts.

 

Peter was truly thankful for the short school break he had, without it he was sure no one would believe clumsiness caused all those injuries.

Peter webbed himself to school as May had a meeting at the Hospital, something about a promotion. In all honesty he didn’t pay attention when his head felt like it would explode.

Peter leaped into an ally and walked a block before meeting Ned at the gates.

 

Ned instantly began babbling,

‘You looked so insane, the whole, like it was crazy, he was just like, and you were like ahhh, and then I just hit him with the, it was sooo, oh my god.’

‘You saved me.’ Peter said, smiling at his friend.

 

Peter saw Liz and Betty hugging and quickly jogged over to them.

‘Hey Liz, Liz?’

Liz look away as tears appeared.

‘Liz look I’m so sorry.’ Peter said awkwardly.

‘You say that a lot, what are you sorry for this time? The dance? that was a pretty crappy thing to do.’ Liz turned to face him.

 

‘Yeah but uh your dad I can’t imagine what you going through. If there’s anything I can do to help.’ Peter offered.

‘I guess we moving to Oregon. Mom said it’s nice there so that’s cool. Anyways dad doesn’t want us here during the trial.’

 

‘Liz I. . .I, uh.’ Peter stumbled over his words unsure of how to comfort her.

‘Bye Peter. Whatever is going on with you, I hope you figure it out.’ With that she walked away.

 

Ned walked over to his friend and patted his shoulder.

‘Hey man, you okay?’

‘Yeah, oh man she’s really gone.’ Peter stares at the door Liz went through.

 

‘I guess it’s for the best, she would hurt more if she had to go to the trial.’ Ned consoled him friend and pulling him to the library.

 

‘Where are we going?’ Peter asked.

‘Well yesterday when you stayed home Liz emailed us she was leaving, today we find out who is the new Decathlon captain.’

Peter just nodded and let Ned pull him to the library.

 

Everyone sat before Mr Harrington arrived.

‘Congratulations Decathlon national champions.’

Everyone cheered.

‘I’m going to have to put this back into the trophy case soon, but just for motivation right now at this practice.’ He said

 

‘I’m a little ahead of the game but, we will need a new team captain next year. So I’m appointing Michelle.’

Everyone faced Michelle and applauded.

 

Peter gave her his full attention.

‘Thank you m. . .my friends call me MJ.’ Michelle said looking at the table.

 

‘I thought you didn’t have any friends.’ Ned asked her.

‘I uh. . .didn’t.’ she replied smiling slightly.

Peter got a text,

**Unknown Number**

**Go to the bathroom**

 

‘I got to go.’ he mumbled.

‘Hey where you going?’ Michelle, MJ asked.

 

Peter awkwardly pointed to the bathroom trying to come up with an excuse.

‘What are you hiding? Peter.’ MJ said leaning forward to intimidate him.

Peter began stressing, then suddenly MJ laughed.

 

‘I’m just kidding. I don’t care. Bye.’ She raised her hand in a wave and began talking about decathlon.

Peter smiled lightly and walked out as the group began mumbling.

 

What Peter failed to see was MJ watching him leave the room with a longing expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited :)


	4. Chapter 4

Peter quickly rushed to the bathroom and he saw Happy Hogan.

‘Hey Happy, what eh. . .what are you doing here?’ Peter asked cautiously.

 

‘I uh. . .I owe you one. I don’t know what I would do without this job. I mean before I met Tony. . .’

Happy stopped when he heard the toilet flush.

 

The 2 stood awkwardly as a student took his time washing his hands. Happy glared at him.

‘So how long you been here?’ Peter asked smiling awkwardly.

‘Long enough for it to be awkward. The boss wants to see you.’ Happy instructed.

 

‘Is he here too?’ Peter whispered gesturing to the bathroom.

‘In the toilet? No his upstate.’

‘Upstate, upstate?’ Peter asked happily.

Happy nodded and ushered Peter to the Audi.

—

 

‘What are you stressing about?’ Rhodey asked watching Tony fix his attire again.

‘Peter stopped the vulture in his old suit.’

 

‘Oh man is he ok?’ Rhodey has taken a liking to Peter.

‘I don’t know, I invited him to the tower to recruit him as an Avenger.’ Ton explained.

‘So you can recruit him, but you can’t tell him you’re his father.’ Rhodey questioned, crossing his arms.

 

‘And I asked Pepper to hold a conference to announce the new Avenger.’ Tony said fidgeting.

‘One week and you have gone insane.’ Rhodey commented.

‘Oh shut it. Get to the conference hall they here.’ Tony said pointing to the Audi at the entrance.

 

Rhodey left and Tony walked to the building entrance.

‘Act normal. Be humorous and sarcastic not parental and concerned.’ Tony sighed deeply.

 

—

Peter was in awe of the Avengers facility.

Happy let him watch one of the jets take off.

 

Tony entered the room saying, ‘Oh there they are. How was the ride up?’

‘Good.’ Happy said.

 

‘Give me a minute with the kid.’ Tony said too Happy.

’Seriously?’

‘Yeah, I got to talk to the kid.’ Tony said.

 

‘I’ll be close behind.’ Happy said rolling his eyes.

‘How about a loose follow? Boundaries are good.’ Tony said humorously, making him glad he kept his act up.

 

Tony punched Peter’s arm and held his shoulder pulling him close, he smiled widely making him walk.

‘Sorry I took your suit, I mean you had it coming. Actually it turns out it was the perfect tough love moment you needed. Right to urge you on, right?’ Tony babbled.

‘Y. . .yeah.’ Peter mumbled.

‘Let’s just say it was.’ Tony stated.

 

‘Mr Stark, I. . .’

‘You screwed the pooch hard, big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the clinic, raised the hybrid puppies. . . ok not my best analogy. I was wrong about you.’ Tony said chuckling.

 

‘Think with a little more mentoring, you’ll be a real asset to the team.’ Tony said thinking he would be an asset to Tony’s life as well.

’T. . .to the team?’ Peter beamed with happiness.

 

‘Yeah there’s a about 50 reporters behind that door, real ones not bloggers. When you ready you should try that on. And I’ll introduce the world to the newest official member of Avengers, Spider-Man.’ Tony said as he revealed the Iron-Spider suit.

 

Peter’s jaw dropped and he happily mumbled, ‘I. . .I oh.’ he smiled and stared at the suit.

‘So after the press conference, Happy will show you to your room, your new courters, his next to Vision.’ Tony said, directing the last part at Happy.

 

‘You’ll fit right in.’ Tony said.

Peter began overthinking things as he normally did.

With one last look at the suit he turned to face Tony.

 

‘Thank you Mr Stark, but I’m good.’

‘You’re good? How are you good?’ Tony asked flabbergasted at the rejection.

 

‘I mean I’d rather just stay on the ground, for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spiderman.’

Tony continued staring at Peter making him feel awkward, ‘someones got to look after the little guy.’ Peter elaborated.

 

‘You turning me down? You better think about this. I mean look at that thing.’ Tony said pointing to the suit.

 

‘Last chance, yes or no?’ Tony asked him.

‘No.’ Peter said quietly.

 

Tony mumbled to himself before saying, ‘ok Happy will take you home.’

‘Yeah, mind waiting in the car?’ Happy asked Peter to which he nodded.

‘I need a minute.’ Happy said gesturing to Tony.

 

‘Thank you Mr Stark.’

‘Yes Mr Parker very welcome.’ They shook hands.

‘See you around.’ Peter said and began walking to the car, but stopped and faced Tony again.

 

‘That was a test, right? There’s no body back there.’ Peter asked pointing to the conference door.

‘Yeah, you passed. Alright skedaddle there.’ Tony said smiling at the boys strange actions.

 

‘Told you his a good kid.’ Happy said, Tony just shrugged because he knew his kid was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m unsure of you have noticed the written scenes from Spider-Man: Homecoming 
> 
> Ok Bye bye
> 
> Edited:)


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Pepper came out the room.

‘Wheres the kid?’ She asked Happy.

 

‘He left.’ Happy told her.

‘Everybody is waiting.’ She argued.

 

‘You know what he actually made a really mature choice, just surprised the heck out of us.’ Tony told her.

‘Did you guys screw this up?’ Pepper asked causing Tony to fear her anger.

‘He told him to wait in the car.’ Tony blamed Happy.

 

‘Are you kidding me?’ Pepper said to Happy in her -what have you done- tone.

‘I. . .’ Happy tried to explain but she cut him off.

‘I have a room full of reporters waiting for some big announcement, what am I going to tell them? TONY!’

 

‘Think of something, how about um. . . Happy still got that ring?’ Tony thought of his backup plan.

‘Do I. . .uh. . .’

‘The engagement ring.’ Tony explained.

‘Are you kidding me, I’ve been carrying thing since 2008.’ Happy said showing a sparkling ring.

 

Pepper just frowned at at him and Tony stared nervously.

‘I think I can think of something better than a fake engagement.’ Pepper said.

‘Who said it was fake?’ Tony asked and Pepper realized his intentions.

She kissed him quickly.

 

‘I can’t believe you have that thing in your pocket.’ She said walked to the door.

‘Let me get the door hun.’ Tony said rushing to her side.

Happy tossed the ring to Tony and winked.

 

The reporters began asking questions loudly, the cameras flashed and Rhodey pointed to Tony’s closed fist and nodded his head in confusion.

Tony winked at him and moved him finger revealing the diamond.

‘What is the news Mr Stark?’ A loud noise yelled.

 

‘The news is. . .’ Pepper began but Tony cut her off.

‘I think this is something I’m supposed to do Ms Potts.’

With that Tony got on one knee making the reporters cheer and Pepper blush.

‘We have had some crazy times together and some were really bad. But when you around I am and Iron Man are better. We’ve established I need you in Stark industries and the Avengers. I know you aren’t the biggest fan of my flying around in a suit but I promise you from today I won’t think of just being the hero, I will always think of coming back to you no matter what. I will contact you whenever I have a mission and. . .’

 

Before Tony finished his well prepared speech Pepper bent down and hugged him tightly.

‘Am I forgiven? Is this break over?’ Tony asked, in her ear.

‘Yes and yes.’ Pepper said kissing his cheek.

 

‘Wait I need to finish.’ Tony said making her stand and getting on his knee again.

‘Virginia Pepper Potts will you marry me?’

Pepper nodded and Tony raised quickly hugging her and placing the ring on her finger.

 

Rhodey came to the stage congratulating them and they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the proposal scene???  
> Was it adequate and accurate enough???
> 
> edited :)


	6. Chapter 6

‘Wow, Tony I am amazed.’ Rhodey said and then he hit Tony.

‘What?’ Tony said rubbing his head.

 

‘Why did you not tell me? And does Pepper know?’

‘This was my backup plan but I did not think Peter would say no. And I am going to tell her now.’

‘Tell me what Tony?’ Pepper said.

 

‘Its not something I did.’ Tony raised his hands in surrender.

‘Peter is my son. . .’

‘What!?’ Pepper yelled interrupting him.

‘I found out little over a week ago, Mary tried to tell me but Obie messed things up.’

 

Pepper was so shocked she sat on the step.

‘His 15, he lives with his aunt as his parents are dead. Mary was my. . .fling but she disappeared before I met you.’

 

‘Does Peter know?’

‘No I will not disrupt his life and mess up with relationship with his aunt.’ Tony said.

‘How did you come to that ridiculous reason?’ Rhodey asked.

‘I am his biological father and that means I have the right of custody over May, I don’t want him to have to chose.’

 

‘You not telling him for his sake.’ Pepper said, realizing his intentions.

‘Tones why didn’t you just tell me this instead of the excuses?’ Rhodey asked feeling sympathetic.

‘I thought it would be better than admitting I am scared to mess him up.’

 

‘Let’s get a drink.’ Pepper suggested.

‘You suggesting a drink?’ Rhodey asked shocked.

‘I got engaged, my fiancé has a 15 year old son and well I want to celebrate as well as numb my thoughts.’ Pepper explained as she walked to the bar.

 

‘Friday 6 shots please.’ Pepper instructed the A.I.

Friday got a robot to pour the liquid.

‘Congratulations Ms Potts.’

‘Thanks Friday.’

 

Pepper took the shots to the guys who sat quietly on the sofa.

‘Come on we all know you guys need this.’ She urged them and in seconds all the shots were gone.

 

‘Let’s go somewhere.’ Tony told Pepper.

‘Yeah go and celebrate; no rogues, no work, no worries just 2 lovebirds.’ Rhodey said.

‘Where?’

‘Paris.’

 

Pepper chuckled at the cliche.

‘That’s so cliche, let’s go to Mykonos.’

‘The island in Greece?’ Tony asked.

 

‘Yeah, it quiet and peaceful, there are few hotels, less than 40 taxis on the Island. There’s beaches and everything is close for walking. Plus a lot of privacy.’

‘Wow that sounds. . .relaxing.’ Tony could not remember having a holiday like that.

 

‘Shall I do a booking?’ Friday asked.

‘Yeah, book from tonight to next week, best hotel, biggest suite.’ Tony said holding Pepper close.

‘Tonight? What about packing?’ Pepper asked.

‘There’s the saying when in Rome do as the Romans, so when in Greece do as the Greek,’ Tony said happily.

 

‘Okay that is a saying, but packing?.’ Pepper laughed at his strangeness.

‘We can go shopping for clothes, only eat at restaurants and the only technology we need is our phones and Friday.’

 

‘I never thought I’d see the day Tony Stark would leave all his technology.’ Rhodey joked.

‘I’m taking Friday and she controls everything.’ Tony retorted.

 

‘And this is a celebratory relaxation trip for Pepper.’ Tony added.

Pepper was touched at his actions.

 

An hour before their flight they changed into casual clothes and Rhodey drove them to the airport, well actually Friday drove and Rhodey sat in the front seat as people freak out at the driverless car and there were minor bugs, sometimes the car would swerve.

 

‘Enjoy, text me when you land.’ Rhodey greeted them before Friday took the car back to the Facility.

‘So Ms Potts are you ready?’

‘Absolutely Mr Stark.’

 

The private plane took off instantly due to the lack of baggage.

One long nap later they arrived in Athens and took a boat ride to Mykonos.

After checking into the hotel their relaxing engagement celebration began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	7. Chapter 7

—

A few days later.

‘Hey May!’ Peter yelled as he entered.

 

May got a better paying promotion, she had shorter shifts and was able to spend more time with Peter, one down side was sometimes she was called to the ER when it was really busy.

Peter threw his keys into his room and noticed a brown bag on his bed,

**This belongs**

**to you**

**-TS**

 

‘May!’ Peter yelled as he opened the bag and put on his suit.

He admired having it back before pulling off the mask.

 

‘What the F. . !’

‘May, oh my god!’ Peter yelled in shock.

‘Peter! You that Spider guy?!’

 

‘May don’t freak out I can explain.’ He tried controlling his panic.

 

‘Don’t freak out, don’t freak out? You said you would go in the other direction of danger but you were the one smack bang in the middle!’ Saying she was freaked out was nothing compare to how she was feeling.

 

‘Smack bang. . .? What?’ Peter asked confused at her choice of words.

‘Ugh whatever Pete. . .’ May was cut off by her phone.

 

‘Oh yeah ok, give me 10 minutes.’ She quickly said before cutting the call.

‘You young man are in a crap load of trouble when I get back,’

 

‘Sorry, bye May.’ Peter yelled as she rushed out the apartment.

Peter spent the whole evening calculating his thoughts on how to tell her, the phone rang and disturbed the silence.

 

‘Hello?’

‘Is this Peter Parker?’ A man spoke.

‘Yes.’

‘Mr Parker could you get to the hospital.’

Peter attached his webs to his wrists quickly.

 

‘What happened?’

It will be best to inform you on your arrival.’

‘Man you can’t say such a thing, I’m all worried now.’ Peter said, grumpily at the man before heading to the hospital.

 

‘Peter Parker here to see some guy.’ Peter said to the lady.

‘Ah Mr Parker.’

‘Dude start talking.’ Peter had no patience left.

 

‘Your aunt was in a crash.’

‘Fu. . .fudge is she ok.’ Peter began freaking out just as May did that very afternoon.

 

‘I’m afraid she did not make it.’

Peter silently dropped to him knees.

‘We have a letter addressed to you in her purse.’

The guy handed Peter the letter.

 

**Hey baby :)**

**If you reading this I’m — gone.**

**Working at the ER showed me that we can get hurt or worse at anytime and one doctor told me that some nurses write letters to their loved ones and I wanted to do that for you.**

**You are my one and only loved one.**

**I want to write letters to you every year until I can’t anymore but this is my first.**

**I don’t know what is going on with you recently (written in 2017)**

**You’ve been distant and I know you keeping secrets but that doesn’t matter because you are a teenager and no matter how good you are, it’s what teenagers do.**

**But I swear if you doing drugs or something like that I will personally kick your As*.**

**Remember how to dance because one day you will dance with the love of your life on a happy day and if I’m not there physically, my love will always be with you.**

**I Larb you.**

**P.S I guess you were right I have a doctors handwriting, never noticed it till now.**

**May xoxo**

 

The letter had scratched words, indicating May had a hard time deciding what to write.

 

Peter cried loudly clenching the letter to his chest and making sure it didn’t get wet or squished.

‘Mr Parker I will give you some time to process while I call your aunts Emergency contact for you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to state in advanced, I am social awkward and don’t always know what is the right thing to say.  
> If what I comment or write is incorrect, inform me. . .

‘Hello Mr Stark.’

‘This is James Rhodes, who is this?’ Rhodey was enjoying his movie before Friday announced a call was coming in

 

‘Hello Mr Rhodes, I am Benjamin Lee head of child services.’

 

‘Why is child services calling Tony Stark?’ Rhodey thought aloud.

‘We have Peter Parker here, unfortunately his Aunt has just died. Mr Stark was listed as a contact.’

‘Yeah Peter is Tony’s. . . He is an Intern.’ Rhodey saved himself from revealing Peters identity.

 

‘Ok could Mr Stark come to Queens Hospital, we need to discuss Peters custody.’

Rhodey groaned and texted Tony about the situation.

‘I just contacted him.’

‘Have a good evening Mr Rhodes.’

Rhodey ended the call, ‘have a good evening. Idiot.’ He mimicked in a mocking tone.

 

—

‘Rhodey what is it?’ Tony said, sleepily from his nap.

‘Tony, May Parker is dead.’

‘What!?’ Tony’s yelling woke Pepper.

 

‘Friday ran a check she died in a crash.’

‘Where’s Peter?’ Tong asked as he grabbed his briefcase from the seat.

‘He’s at the Hospital, child service’s a Benjamin Lee called here.’

 

‘I’m coming.’ Tony said cutting the call.

‘Tony what’s going on?’ Pepper asked.

‘Peter is at the Hospital in Queens his aunt is dead.’

‘Oh my god.’ Pepper said quietly.

 

‘Listen don’t be mad at me but I need to go and I brought a suit.’ Tony said holding her hands.

‘I know you going and right now I am glad you have the suit, go help you kid.’

 

‘Friday suit up.’ As the suit assembled around Tony, Pepper worried about the kid at that hospital all alone.

‘Friday open the back door.’

 

Tony have Pepper a kiss before putting his helmet on and jumping out the plane.

Tony knew he would arrive quicker at the hospital than the plane would and Pepper would be there soon as the flight was only 2 hours long.

 

—

After a fast flight he arrived at the hospital.

Tony left his suit on the roof and ran down the steps.

 

‘Here for Peter Parker or Benjamin Lee.’ Tony spoke to the sleepy receptionist.

‘First floor at the main waiting area.’ Tony left instantly without a word, it was rude not to thank her but he was not in the frame of mind to care.

 

‘Mr Stark.’ An Asian man greeted standing from the sofa.

‘Yeah Hey, where’s Peter?’

Benjamin pointed to the corner of the room.

‘After I called Mr James Rhodes I found him huddled in the corner, hold his aunts letter and hiding in his hoodie.’ Benjamin explained.

 

‘Peter?’ Tony said as he approached the boy but he got no response.

‘I believe he is asleep.’ Benjamin stated, causing Tony’s sarcasm to show ‘you don’t say.’

 

‘Mr Stark we need to discuss Peters guardian situation.’

‘I know and I am his father.’

 

‘I will need legal documents to verify your claim.’

‘Friday send Mr Benjamin Lee the DNA match.’

Tony instructed his A.I.

‘Of course Sir.’

 

A phones ping was heard and Benjamin began looking through what was sent.

After a few moments of paper work and discussions Benjamin Lee left and Tony was legally Peters guardian.

 

‘Friday send the suit home and Call Happy.’

‘Tony. . .?’ It could be heard that Happy was asleep moments ago.

‘I need you to come pick us up.’

‘Where?’

‘Queens hospital, I’ll explain in the car.’

Tony cut the call and sat next to Peter.

 

Awhile later Happy texted Tony saying he was outside.

Tony gently lifted Peter like a baby and was surprised a kid with super strength was not heavy at all.

‘This is a sight.’ Happy said as he helped Tony lay Peter in the car.

Tony just rolled his eyes.

Peter shuffled to lay his head on Tony’s legs.

 

‘So?’

‘Almost 2 hours ago I got a call, Peters Aunt died.’ Tony explained wiping the tears off Peters face.

‘Woah poor kid, what about guardianship.’

‘I gave the guy the DNA test.’

 

‘And it doesn’t worry you that he could leak that to the media?’ Happy asked genuinely concerned.

‘I guess I’ll worry about that tomorrow.’

‘If you need anything, I will be willing to help.’ Happy offered.

 

‘Stop with the buttering me up that promotion is all yours Hap.’

‘Well thank you, but I’m serious.’

Tony smiled and relaxed in the silent drive back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	9. Chapter 9

‘Are they here?’ Pepper asked as she rushed into the tower.

‘No not yet. Can I get you a drink?’ Rhodey offered seeing her panting slightly.

‘Yes water please.’

 

‘How was the flight?’

‘As soon as Tony left I began stressing and the driver was driving like a tortoise.’

Rhodey chuckled at her analogy, ‘I am just the Uncle and I’m stressed, I can’t imagine how Tony is feeling. And when the media finds out. . .Tony has learnt how to ignore the news but Peter his never been exposed to this.’

 

‘I remember when I started working Tony, they swarmed me with attention and I was just his PA, Peter is his kid.’

 

Pepper pulled out a box from her bag.

‘I got them gifts in Greece, at the time I didn’t know what would happen.’ She explained opening the box and revealing 2 small Teddies.

 

‘Man this is adorable.’ Rhodey said as he lifted the Teddie wearing an Iron Man suit and Pepper lifted the one wearing a Spider-Man suit.

 

‘I saw it at toy shop while Tony was getting tickets for the boat ride, I couldn’t resist.’

‘Gifts for officially becoming father and son.’

‘Yeah but it’s a sad situation now.’

Pepper heard the door opening and hid the gifts in her bag.

 

The sight shocked both adults.

Tony Stark carrying Peter as Happy trailed after them.

He placed the sleeping boy on the sofa.

 

‘Don’t look so shocked.’ Tony said sarcastically.

‘That was a sight.’ Rhodey said to Pepper.

‘Happy can you get your guys to pack up everything in his apartment.’ Tony asked.

‘Yeah I’ll have it moved here tomorrow morning.’ Happy placed the backpack down and headed home.

 

‘What’s in his hand?’ Pepper asked hugging Tony for comfort.

‘A letter from his aunt.’ Tony walked over to Peter and gently took the letter out of his hand.

‘Friday digitalize this letter and tell me how to preserve the physical letter.’

Tony put the letter on the table to be scanned.

‘Digitalizing complete, a lignin-free folder will preserve the paper as well as the ink.’ Friday said her voice quieter due to the sleeping boy.

 

‘Ok order a folder and get Happy to pick it up tomorrow, thanks Fri.’

 

‘How was Greece?’ Rhodes asked feeling awkward with the silence.

‘It was great and relaxing.’ Pepper answered.

‘Yeah without the trip I probably would be a panicked mess. But now I’m. . . sort of relaxed and can worry about Peter.’ Tony said.

 

’Tony how should I plan the funeral?’ Pepper asked taking her tablet to make notes.

‘Right we need a funeral.’ With everything Tony had not thought of a funeral.

’Nothing like your parents funeral.’ Rhodey said.

‘Definitely I’m not telling him experience that.’ Tony agreed.

 

‘Friday call Ned Leeds.’ Tony announced.

‘Who?’ Pepper and Rhodey asked simultaneously.

‘Peters best friend he contacted Happy.’ He explained, putting his phone by his ear.

 

‘Hello?’ Ned greeted quietly, he had not been asleep but his parents were.

‘Hello Mr Leeds this is Tony.’

‘Tony Stark?’

‘Yes. . .uh I’m sorry to disturb your sleep.’ Tony realized the time as well as the fact it was a school night a moment too late.

‘I wasn’t sleeping Mr Stark.’

‘May Parker met up in an accident. . .’

‘Oh my god is she ok? is Peter ok?’ Ned babbled with nervousness.

‘Peter is asleep here at Stark Towers and May is. . .’

‘Dead.’ Ned said quietly he sounded upset.

‘I am sorry. . .you must have been close with her.’ Tony said awkwardly.

’Sh*t is Peter ok?’

‘Language. . . uh. . . he’s asleep.’ Tony cringed as he said “language” Cap said that and they did not let him live it down.

‘Are you Peters guardian now?’ Ned asked hoping he did not make things awkward.

‘I am, I am also his biological father.’

‘Fu. . .uh fiddlesticks.’ Ned stumbled over his words avoiding profanities.

‘Does Peter know?’

‘No. I will tell him when he wakes.’ Tony realized he needs to explained.

‘Mom no it’s important uh ok. . .Mr Stark I have to go, bye.’

Ned cut the call quickly.

 

‘Friday download the Parkers servers, filter out a search on Ben Parker’s funeral and send it to Pepper.’ Tony greeted Pepper and Rhodey telling them to go to bed.

He got comfy on the sofa knowing he did not want to leave Peter alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	10. Chapter 10

An unknown amount of time passed before Tony woke up.

Peter was awake but he was staring blankly at the ceiling and tears ran down his face.

 

‘Peter?’

‘Mr Stark?’ 

‘Hey kid uh. . .I don’t know what to tell you.’ Tony knew honesty is best.

‘Why am I here?’ Peter asked quietly.

 

‘That guy called me well Rhodey and I came to get you.’

’But what about guardianship?’ Peter knew that guy wouldn’t let him leave without a guardian.

Tony used a tissue and wiped Peters tears, surprising himself.

 

‘16 years ago I met a quirky scientist, some drunk guy announced that women cannot be as great as a male scientist. Mary punched him and he fell off his stool it was hilarious. We. . .uh had a fling and I offered her a job at Stark Industries, we would work in the lab with AC/DC blaring and takeout laying on the table.

We had some strange type of relationship. Your mom knew so many movies, she would talk about it often, like you did in Germany.’

Peter bit his lip hoping he didn’t cry again.

 

‘One day I woke up and she disappeared everything from the lab to the few things at my house, it was all gone.

Short flings and alcohol helped numb myself from missing her and then Pepper and Iron Man filled my thoughts.

I recently found out she worked at the old Shield, I found pay cheques that I traced back. She had an assignment to get the plans to all Stark industries weapons, uh she tried telling me about you, but Obie played her and me making her think that I wanted nothing do to with her, I spent ages trying to find her but Shield knows how to cover things and people. I found out she died in a crash with her husband, I don’t know what hurt more finding out she left the world for good or finding out I never knew about you.’

 

As Tony finished his story Peter put all the pieces together and that made him cry even more.

 

‘Hey, hey I’m sorry.’ Tony began panicking unsure of what to do, he just made Peter cry.

 

‘I did not consult you but I am now your guardian. I had Pepper plan the funeral, I hope that’s ok.’

‘It’s fine, I don’t care about the funeral.’ Peter said as he laid against the sofa arm.

In his mind ignoring Tony’s confession was best, because what do you say to your dad when you didn’t know who he was.

 

‘I had it planned like Ben Parkers.’ Tony kept his distance not wanting to bother Peter.

Peter turned to face Tony with a curious expression.

‘I downloaded your servers and I called Ned to tell him about May.’

Peter didn’t want to talk at all, Tony realized this and continued talking.

 

‘He is the one that called Happy. When I found out you’re my kid I decided to learn more about you. The funeral is this afternoon, in my opinion the quicker it is over the better you will feel.’ Tony had experienced a double funeral and it was planned by Obie everything seemed different now knowing he never cared.

 

Peter closed his eyes and laid down hoping he could avoid any social interactions today, but he knew better after 2 close family funerals he knew people want to talk and console others.

 

‘Morning.’ Pepper greeted and placed a tray down.

‘Hi Ms Potts.’ Peter said glancing at the ring on her finger but decided not to ask.

‘Do you want a hug?’ Tony had spoken a lot about him during the trip and that made Pepper like if not love the boy way before meeting him.

Peter stood up and hugged her.

‘Your things came, do you want to choose what clothes you want?’ Pepper asked lightly rubbing his back.

‘I don’t know what to wear.’ Peter admitted.

 

‘Don’t worry i’ll help you just like I had to help Tony, on that topic go and get dressed.’ Pepper said directing the last part to Tony, before taking Peter with her to the garage.

 

‘Will you be comfortable in a white button up, jeans and a black jacket?’ Pepper asked as she put the clothes on the table.

Peter nodded.

Pepper picked up a stripy navy tie but Peter put it back in the box.

‘No tie?’ Pepper asked sensing his discomfort.

‘Yeah it’s just another memory.’ Peter flashed back to the Homecoming preparations.

‘I’m sorry Peter.’

 

Pepper showed Peter to Tony’s bathroom. She left him to get ready.

Tony wore a black suit, Rhodey wore a black button up and dress pants and Pepper wore a white button up and a black skirt.

 

Happy decided to drive them to the ceremony.

‘Hey Peter.’ Rhodey greeted as he entered the car.

‘Hi Mr Rhodes.’

‘No Mr, just Rhodey ok?’ Rhodey wanted to be the fun uncle and certainly didn’t want Peter being formal with him.

‘Ok Rhodey.’

‘So you will call him Rhodey but I’m still Mr Stark?’ Tony asked hoping to lighten the mood a little.

‘I can’t call you Tony anymore.’ Peter whispered and looked out the window noticing the cemetery.

 

‘May will be buried next to your uncle.’ Tony said. He got no reply from the boy that stared out the window.

 

‘That’s a lot of people.’ Peter whispered as he noticed all the people standing around.

‘Listen kid if you want to go, come to me no questions I’ll take you to the tower.’ Happy said looking at him through the mirror.

 

‘Pepper sent a text blast to May’s contacts.’ Rhodey explained.

‘I didn’t know who to invite specifically. I’ll let you read the response, lots of people adored her.’ Pepper said recalling all the sweet responses she got.

Everyone got out the car but Peter held tightly onto the seat.

 

‘I don’t want to do this.’ He said as tears fell again.

 

The adults shared a look before a teenage girl walked to the car.

‘Loser?’

Peter wiped his face and saw MJ wearing a button up and jeans with a skirt over.

‘MJ?’

 

‘I need to show you something.’ Not waiting for an answer she grabbed his hand and pulled him to an easel.

’Take the tarp off.’ She told him.

Peter pulled it off and revealed an animated painting.

 

Peter stared in awe at the details and teared at the memory displayed in the painting.

‘I asked Ned for a sweet memory of you and your Aunt, I painted it last night.’ MJ explained.

‘Did you have to put the pink pajamas?’ Peter asked, laughing with tears in his eyes.

‘Ugh.’ Tony said remembering Peters vulnerable state.

‘Best comfort day with May since uncle Ben.’ Peter said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Meltyartz :)
> 
> edited


	11. Chapter 11

‘Mr Hogan can you put the painting in the car?’ MJ asked Happy.

‘Yeah, you’re a good artist.’ Happy complimented and went to the car.

 

‘Are you ok?’ MJ asked Peter.

‘I’m fine, thanks.’ Without thinking Peter hugged MJ.

‘Only because today you’re sad.’ She whispered and hugged him back.

 

Suddenly both of them were squeezed, ‘no group hugs without me!’ Ned yelled making them laugh.

‘Aw you guys.’ Pepper cooed.

They stopped hugging and looked at the adults.

‘You must be Ned and you are MJ.’ She shook their hands.

‘Hi.’ They greeted awkwardly.

 

They walked over to the large group of people.

‘Mr Parker, how are you?’

‘Mr Delmar? I’m fine and you?’

Mr Delmar handed Peter a paper bag.

‘Number 5, squished flat.’

‘Thanks. Uh and thanks for coming.’ Peter said awkwardly as Mr Delmar shook his hand.

 

‘Good job Peter, you actually socializing.’ Ned said clearly remembering Peter quiet and sulking at Bens funeral but that was completely reasonable.

‘You too are losers.’ MJ slung her arms across their shoulders.

A few random people greeted and shared their condolences. Peter greeted and thanked them.

Ned pulled him away sensing his discomfort.

 

The 3 friends sat in front next to Tony and Pepper.

‘You ok?’ Tony asked, Peter nodded.

 

As they lowered the coffin Peter started tearing up, wanting to escape he stood up.

With the people being in his way, the tears started forming and he refused to show more people his sadness or tears.

 

Peter saw Tony standing away from the people and he ran to him, he quickly hugged Tony around the torso hiding his tears. He didn’t care about the awkwardness with Tony all he wanted was a hug and he got one. . . from his dad.

 

‘Peter. . .’ Tony was cut off when more people added to the hug.

Peters heart rate increased causing Tony to explain, ‘It’s just Ned, MJ and Pepper.’

Peter shuffled causing the hug to break, ‘You guys are. . .’

‘Awesome.’ Ned completed Peters sentence making everyone laugh.

 

‘Can we go?’ Peter asked Tony.

‘Yeah,’

‘See you Peter.’ Ned greeted before rushing off to his parents.

‘Hey loser don’t be sad.’ MJ said as she messed up Peters hair, ‘text me later, ok?’

Peter nodded and waved.

‘You have some amazing friends.’ Pepper said.

 

‘Yo Parker.’ Flash yelled.

Peter began walking faster to the car hoping to avoid a run in but Flash cut him off.

‘Sorry about your aunt, I’ll cut you some slack as long as you don’t mess up.’ Flash patted Peters shoulder leaving him shocked.

‘Another friend?’ Pepper asked curiously.

‘His just a decathlon team mate.’ Peter opted not to share the details of his “relationship” with Flash.

 

‘Ok I’ll see you guys later.’ Pepper greeted them.

‘Aren’t you coming Ms Potts?’ Peter did not know how he felt about Tony being his dad and if they were alone he might have to talk about it.

‘I should stay with Rhodey till everyone leaves but have a fun time with Tony.’ Peter hugged Pepper and got into the car.

 

The drive was silent and Peter watched the sights pass from the window.

Arriving at the tower Peter followed Tony like a puppy until they reached the same room he woke up in.

‘Do you want to see your room?’

‘No thank you.’ Peter took off his shirt and shoes before laying on the sofa cuddled in his comfort blanket, he grabbed it from the boxes as they passed.

 

Tony took out his phone and sat on the sofa next to Peter.

‘You don’t have to stay with me.’ Peter stated without turning, the Spidey sense/Peter tingle was amazing and overwhelming all at once.

‘I don’t have to, but as Friday told me I have nothing in my schedule.’ That was a lie, Tony had things to do but nothing was more important than Peter.

 

As soon as Peter fell asleep Tony began planning a conference to announce Peter, every plan he had seemed to either draw too much attention to Peter.

 

‘Hi honey I’m home.’ Pepper and Rhodey said together laughing amongst themselves.

Tony shushed them pointing to Peters sleeping form.

‘What did you guys do?’ Pepper asked hoping they bonded.

‘I sat here and he slept there.’ Tony said with hand gestures.

‘He must be felling down.’ Rhodey suggested.

 

’That girl MJ, I think she’s taken a liking to Peter.’ Pepper said sweetly.

‘Who hasn’t taken a liking to him.’ Tony said the question as a statement.

‘His very likable but she doesn’t like him as we do,’

 

‘Wait you saying she has a schoolgirl crush on him?’ Tony was slightly shocked but if Pepper believes it than he will take it into consideration.

’No not a typical schoolgirl crush, she calls him loser and punches his, playfully. But she also paints for him and hugs him.’ Pepper explanation seemed to confuse Tony a bit.

 

’Teenagers are complicated.’ To that Rhodey and Pepper agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter?
> 
> edited


	12. Chapter 12

A week has passed since the funeral and Peter was not doing well.

He would sleep for the majority of the time, waking up to eat something or use the bathroom.

He did not speak at all and that worried Tony, he seemed as a completely different kid since Germany and now.

The sofa had became his spot, Tony would offer show him his room but Peter would shake his head.

Multiple times Friday informed Tony that Peter was crying, when Tony went by him Peter pretended to sleep.

Tony was worried and stressed but sleeping the pain away was better than drinking it away.

 

A loud thud alerted Pepper.

She quickly ran towards the noise which came from Peter’s room.

As she entered a large piece of plaster fell from upstairs.

‘Oh my god! What is going on?’

 

‘Oh hey Pep, I was just finishing the light installation.’ Tony spoke from the suit.

‘I thought it was done.’ She carefully went upstairs as Tony worked.

‘It is, I saw a bedroom with color LEDs its controlled by sonoff device and not Friday directly.’

Pepper sighed at her fiancé before heading to Stark industries.

 

After collecting some paperwork she headed back.

Immediately she went to Peters room and noticed everything was covered in a tarp, the ceiling was on the floor and in its place sat white dots.

‘What do you think?’ Tony asked.

‘I think we need a cleaning service.’

‘Don’t worry I programed one of the suits to crush the pieces and a bot will vacuum it.’ Tony instructed Friday to turn on the ceiling and the entire room lit up in colors.

’50 000 programmable LEDs controlled by this.’ Tony showed her a small remote no bigger than his palm.

 

Pepper and Tony admired the view as the room got cleaned.

As they rolled up the tarp and Pepper neatened the room Friday spoke, ‘Boss Peter seems to be having a nightmare.’

Tony quickly rushed out the room.

 

Peter was tossing and turning on the sofa.

‘Peter! Peter wake up. It’s just a dream. Peter!!!’ with all Tonys attempted Peter shot up panting.

‘Hey it’s ok I’m here.’ Tony said as Peter hugged him tightly.

‘What did you dream about?’ Tony asked after moments of silence.

Tony felt bad he was happy Peter had a nightmare but if he didn’t they would not be sitting together and all Tony would be doing was worry while making useless renovations.

 

‘I dreamt you went through that portal in New York. . .you didn’t come out.’ Peter whispered quietly not breaking the hug.

‘Listen to me I told Pepper what I am about to tell you, before New York it was just me and Iron Man. Now I have a soon to be wife and a son, I will always think about coming back and it is no ones fault if I don’t.’

Peter broke the hug and looked at his feet, ‘I’m sorry I’ve been a zombie.’

‘You’ve been dealing with things, at least you don’t deal with them like me.’ Peter gave Tony a curious look.

‘Do you remember my birthday couple years ago? I got drunk I the suit and I fought Rhodey, destroyed my house and got deemed unfit for the Avengers.’

 

‘I remember, I would argue with the tv when they bad mouthed you.’ Peter answered quietly.

Tony smiled widely and nudged Peter with his shoulder.

‘Although I am pretty mad.’

‘At me?’ Peter asked worriedly.

‘Yes, I did your room up and I put more effort into it than my own room but you don’t want to see it.’

‘I’m sorry, when I moved in with May and Uncle Ben they did my room, I greeted my parents and went to see my new room. That was the last time I saw them.’ At that moment Tony realized Peter has way too many demons for someone so young and good.

‘Don’t say sorry ok? We are your family and we will accept your mistakes and differences, ok?’

Peter mumbled an ok before leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder.

 

‘No sulking, it’s time to see your room. We brought your clothes, movie collections and books up.’

Tony walked side by side with Peter.

‘Ok I guess I’ll sort the rest.’ Peter was glad his books and movies weren’t in boxes and could not get damaged.

 

Tony passed his hand over the sensor and the door slid open.

 

Directly in front was a grey and white bed placed on a light grey carpet, there was a black table with a lamp and the wall by the bed had a white marble design.

A unique circular light hung next to the bed and his school books were placed by the table.

To the left there was a wall to wall window display that displayed the city.

To the right was a bookshelf stair case that matched the black and white display, his movie collection and book were placed in the shelfs.

 

‘As you can see this part is perfect and minimalistic, Pepper did it. I did upstairs.’ Tony was proud of his work and as well as Pepper’s.

 

As soon as they reached the top stairs Peter was met with different colored lights and technology.

The roof and floor had colored strips of lights.

The tv stood on a black unit with colored lights shining at the wall.

A white sofa with black and grey pillows sat in the middle and large windows stood towards the view.

To the right was a semi-circle desk with holograms and chair. The desk looked futuristic and technologically advanced.

 

 

‘It’s clear I did this, the third window panel opens for for Spiderman’s patrols but its monitored.’

Peter stared at the room in awe.

‘I’ll show you how everything works and there is one more surprise but you need to shower and change.’

 

Tony escorted Peter back down and behind the marble wall was the bathroom.

The bathroom was white with wood

At the end of the bathroom there was a wall that separated the toilet and sink from the shower and bathtub.

To the left a opaque glass door stood behind that was a walking closet.

His clothes where hanged and some were folded all of his shoes were placed on a display.

 

 

‘What do you think?’ Tony finally asked.

‘It’s. . .uh it’s awesome.’

‘Glad you like it now shower and change, when you done tell Friday.’

With that Tony left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> what do you think of the pictures?
> 
> edited


	13. Chapter 13

Peter showered and changed into a pair sweats and a tee.

‘Friday I’m done.’ Peter announced as he had seen Tony do.

‘I will inform your dad.’ Friday said making him feel awkward.

 

‘Right my dad. . .’ Peter mumbled to himself.

‘Do you not like Mr Stark being your dad?’

‘No I like Mr Stark it’s just I have. . .had a dad, I knew he wasn’t my biological dad I didn’t care.’

‘You knew?’

 

‘Yeah May told me when I was in grade school, I started asking why my features didn’t match my parents.’ Peter remembered it vividly.

‘You knew Richard was not your dad. Did you know know Mr Stark was your dad?’ Friday asked.

‘No, May knew my mom had a. . . fling? relationship? Whatever it was May knew about it but she didn’t know who the guy was. My mum was secretive like me.’ Peter smiled at himself.

 

‘So will you call him dad?’ Friday asked.

‘I don’t know.’

‘I think he likes being a dad.’ Friday had heard Tony calling Peter “his kid” he worried about Peter and she overheard his disappointment in never knowing or being there for Peter.

 

‘He does?’ Peter asked, feeling self conscious and shy.

 

‘Peter?’ Tony knocked on the door.

‘Coming.’ Peter quickly put on socks and exited the bathroom.

‘Everything ok?’ Tony asked noticing Peter was slightly red.

‘Uh. . .yeah.’ Peter felt so stupid for ignoring Tony and thinking he was a bother to Tony.

‘Ok come on.’ Tony began walking back to the sitting room.

 

The lights were off and the windows had its tint over.

‘Surprise!!!’ Peter jumped at the yelling and the sudden bright light.

MJ, Ned, Pepper and Rhodey stood with wide grins surrounded by party decor.

‘No warning Peter Tingle?’ Peter mumbled to himself.

 

‘It’s not my birthday.’ Peter said confused at the party.

‘We know, this is a celebration for our family.’ Pepper explained happily.

‘Pepper has been planning this since our engagement, she wanted you to be ok when she did it.’ Tony explained his fiancées actions.

 

‘Group hug.’ Ned yelled pulling MJ with him.

The 3 hugged tightly and for the first time in days Peter genuinely felt happy.

 

‘I better be the fun uncle to you.’ Rhodey ruffled Peters hair just as his Uncle Ben used to do.

‘A Funcle.’ Ned announced, randomly.

‘Fun + Uncle = Funcle.’ Ned explained, making the group laughed.

‘Funcle Rhodey.’ Peter said between laughs.

 

‘We have cake, gifts and awesome guests everything a party needs.’ Pepper stated happily.

‘What do you want to do first?’ Tony asked Peter who was smiling widely.

‘Um. . .’ Peter made a humming sound while he decided.

 

‘Thats not a question, gifts of course.’ Rhodey answered for him.

 

Everyone sat around Peter chose to sit opposite the sofa he had slept on for days.

‘Open mine first.’ Pepper handed Tony and Peter boxes.

‘For me?’ Tony asked, Pepper just nodded in response.

 

Tony opened the box and taking out a small Spiderman dressed teddy.

And Peter took out an Iron Man teddy.

 

‘Suspicion confirmed.’ MJ smirked at Peter.

‘Oh god.’ Peter said as he covered his face.

‘You observing him too much.’ Ned stated.

MJ shrugged and poked Peters cheek.

 

Rhodey got Peter a shirt saying Peter Stank with a spider web, they didn’t understand the inside joke until Rhodey explained.

‘That man was so old.’ Tony murmured.

‘Well he was a genius he gave me entertainment.’ /Stan Lee’s FedEx Cameo\

 

MJ framed her drawing of Peter in detention as a gift.

And Ned got Peter The Star Wars Malevolence LEGO set.

They promised to build it soon.

 

Peter cut the red and blue layered cake, handing everyone a slice.

When he handed MJ her slice his icing covered fingers touched her hand.

MJ smirked before taking the icing from her cake and rubbing it on his nose.

No one seemed to notice their interaction.

 

‘Yummy cake Ms Potts.’ She said sweetly.

‘Peter what happened to your nose?’ Tony asked, holding his laughter noticing the blue blob on his nose.

 

‘He messed my hand, I messed his nose.’ MJ stated.

Peter crossed his eyes attempting to see the mess on his nose, Instead he made everyone laugh at his antics.

 

Pepper picked up a tissue and wiped his nose.

Tony smiled at her motherly action towards his son.

 

Peter told his friends about his new room and promised to show them later.

 

‘Seems you did well with his room.’ Rhodey told Tony.

‘Yeah he seems to really like it.’

‘You worked hard on it, seriously no room in this tower had so much effort put into it.’

Tony rolled his eyes at his friend even though he knew Rhodey was right, in Tony’s mind he had 15 years of making up to do.

 

The elevator dinged, Tony told Peter to open it.

Peter pressed the button and revealed a giant Toothless Plush.

Peters jaw dropped and he leaped into the elevator and hugged it.

‘Oh my. . . Toothless!!!’ Peter began mumbling and he held the 6 foot long plush.

 

‘See Pepper that’s how you react to a giant gift.’ Tony said mockingly, before Pepper threw a cushion at him.

 

‘How did you know?’ Peter asked as he dragged his plush to the sofa.

 

‘I saw your book and movie collection, plus the mint condition posters. Then I googled it and the dragon is awesome so I got you one.’ Tony felt proud that Peter adores it.

 

After eating and the tour of Peters room, MJ and Ned left.

 

Tony believed it was still early but then it hit him that it was school tomorrow.

He knew he would be a push over dad but that didn’t bother him so long as he was Peters dad.

 

Pepper decided she needed to go to her apartment after spending a few weeks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	14. Chapter 14

After everyone left Tony noticed Peter was sitting comfortably with Toothless on the sofa.

‘Hey kid.’

‘Hi.’

 

‘I know excused I you from school for while but don't you think you should sleep?’

‘I don’t want to sleep.’

Tony thought about it for a moment before suggesting, ‘why don’t we what the movies with your Dragon pal?'

‘Um. . .if you want to, it’s kind of childish.’ Peter admitted shyly.

 

‘I’ll admit, I don’t remember the last time I watched a cartoon.’ Tony wanted Peter to know he would do anything for him but it seemed awkward to just admit it.

 

‘Shall I play the trilogy?’ Friday asked.

‘Give me a moment.’ Tony went to his room.

Peter hugged his Toothless before putting him on the floor to make space.

‘What’s Toothless doing on the floor?’ Tony asked, as he walking into the room dressed in sweats and a tee.

‘There’s no space.’ Peter explained.

Tony sat down and placed the plush across their legs.

‘See now there’s place, i like this guy.’ Tony said, smiling at the cute dragon that reminded him of Peter.

 

As the third movie finished it was 4 am.

Peter was asleep on Toothless and Tony, his head rested against Tony’s chest and his arms were wrapped around his new plush.

Tony had adored the movies. Hiccup and Toothless just reminded him of Peter, he couldn’t decide which one fit Peter more.

 

Tony reclined the sofa before going to sleep himself.

 

Tony woke up to a Peter-less room.

He began worrying but then heard a bang in the kitchen followed by a groan.

Tony stared at the scene while Peter smiled sheepishly.

 

‘Hi.’

‘Morning, what are you doing Peter?’

The table had messed flour and egg shells with a bunch of different ingredients scattered.

 

‘I’m making pancakes for you.’ Peter moved out the way and revealed a stack of different colored pancakes.

‘May showed me, it’s called fruity rainbow pancakes.’ Peter explained happily.

‘Looks and smells yum but why are they colorful?’

‘You add fruit purée.’

 

Tony helped Peter clean up before setting the table.

They ate silently.

‘Absolutely delicious kid.’ Tony praises him before going to eat his 6th pancake.

‘My sense alerts me when to check the pancake.’ Peter thought it was weird that his superpower helped him cook but it was a great help for perfect calculations.

 

‘It’s so good to see you up and about not to mention happy and smiling.’ Tony told Peter as he drank his coffee.

‘I can’t comprehend the fact that I will never see May again, I know she’s gone and not coming back but it’s like this strange feeling that she’s out there somewhere. Like I might see her again.’ Peter admitted.

 

‘She is here, in our memories.’

Peter remained silent.

 

‘What shall we do today?’ Tony asked.

Tony realized that Peter didn’t want to say more.

‘Anything.’

 

‘Anything to me could be skydiving in Dubai.’ Tony smirked at Peters surprised face.

 

‘I never want to do skydiving.’ Peter began recalling fall from the Vultures grip onto the water.

‘Ok so give me a vague idea of what you want to do.’

 

Before Peter could answer Tony’s phone rang.

‘Let me take this than we can talk ok?’ Tony said, Peter nodded before going back to his breakfast.

 

The number was unknown.

‘Hey Tony.’

‘Hey Harls.’ Tony greeted the enthusiastic boy.

‘So I’m in Queens for school trip today, can I come visit?’ Harley asked.

‘Yeah. I actually have someone for you to meet.’

‘I heard you and Pepper are Engaged.’

‘We are but that’s not who I want you to meet, don’t ask I won’t tell you.’

‘Fine be stubborn, I’m catching a Cab I’ll be there in 30.’ Harley hung up and Tony headed to the kitchen.

 

‘I have someone coming to visit you.’

‘Who?’ Peter asked slightly nervous.

‘Don’t worry his cool.’

Peter just shrugged before helping Tony clean the kitchen and stack the dish washer.

 

Tony sent him to dress and went to get ready himself.

Tony came out his room ready and saw the blonde boy sitting on the sofa.

 

‘Hey kid.’

‘Hey Tony.’

Harley stood and Tony placed his arm across his shoulder.

‘So how was the trip?’

 

‘Eh boring it was a stupid nature tour, they taught us survival skills.’

Tony laughed.

‘What’s with the giant dragon?’ Harley asked, pointing to Toothless who laid on the sofa.

 

‘That’s Peters.’

‘Whose that? I’m guessing he is a kid.’

Tony laughed loudly before explaining, ‘he’s 15 and he is my son.’

‘What?!’

‘Yeah I found out a little while back turns out Obie did a lot more than try to kill me.’

 

‘That sucks, so he lives here?’

‘Yeah his Aunt, also his last family member just passed.’

 

‘Hi.’ Peter greeted awkwardly as he entered the room.

‘He is not 15.’ Harley said, as he took in Peters appearance.

Brown messy hair, big doe eyes and short height.

‘He is.’ Tony argued.

‘He seems like 13.’

‘I’m 15!’ Peter said slightly more confident realizing the boy was his age.

‘Ok I'll take your word, I’m Harley, I’m 16 and I’m from Tennessee.’

‘I’m Peter, I’m 15! And I’m from Queens.’

The 2 boys shook hands.

 

‘I broke into Harley’s place when the Mandarin incident happened.’

‘Yeah I bothered him a ton, even tried to shoot him with a potato launcher.’

Peter began laughing.

 

‘I met Tony at the Stark Expo.’

‘Huh?’ Tony did not remember Peter but in his defense he was dying and drunk during the Expo.

‘The kid with the Iron Man helmet that thought he could shoot Hammer Techs drone.’ Peter explained remembering the shouting he had gotten for that.

‘No way, you were the selfless hero type back then as well?’

‘No, I just. . .wanted to be like you.’ Peter whispered honestly.

 

‘So what are we doing?’ Harley asked feeling awkward in the middle of the father-son duo.

‘Well you guys are old enough, decide for yourselves.’

 

‘We can play games in my room.’ Peter suggested.

‘Yeah sounds good.’

Peter gave Harley a quick tour of his room before taking him upstairs.

 

‘Sweet.’ Harley whispered, observing the bright lights and black opaque windows.

‘Friday can change the windows.’ Peter said.

‘Of course she can.’ Harley said.

 

Peter grabbed his box of games, he handed them to Harley.

Tony had gotten him a Xbox 1, PS4 limited addition and a Blue and Red Nintendo switch.

‘Let’s play Star Wars: Battlefront?’

Peter agreed and set up the game.

 

Half way through the game and a completely silence Harley spoke.

‘How’s it being Tony’s son?’

‘Uh, it’s strange.’ Peter admitted.

‘It must be, are you telling the press?’

 

‘No I don’t do well with crowds or excessive attention.’

‘Yeah the paparazzi ducks personal space and privacy.’ Harley shook his head at the thought.

‘Ducks?’

‘Yeah I can’t swear I got a little sister.’ Harley explained before pausing the game and showing Peter his wallpaper.

‘She looks like you.’

‘Don’t tell her that, she doesn’t want to look like me.’

‘If I meet her I’ll remember not to.’

 

Peter presses play and shot the Stormtrooper.

‘Hows school?’

‘It’s fine, I got good grades but I don’t pay much attention.’

‘Lucky you’re a genius, I get good grades but I have to pay attention. How is the new Biology syllabus?’ Harley remembered last year the introduction to more intense biology.

‘I’m a year ahead so I did that last year.’

 

‘And now I found connection.’

Peter gave Harley a confused side look.

‘I thought you aren’t like Tony, but now I’m guessing you got your genius from him.’

‘Tony doesn’t want me to be like him.’ Peter told his new friend.

‘Yeah I agree Tony is a mess.’

 

Peter went silent and continued playing.

He remembered Tony saying he wanted Peter to be better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Harley ;)
> 
> I want to apologize for the mistakes in this chapter  
> I fixed them, if I missed some please point them out  
> ok Bye bye :)
> 
>  
> 
> edited


	15. Chapter 15

Hours later Tony came up.

 

‘Hey guys.’ 

‘Hey.’ The boys greeted simultaneously. 

 

‘Peter the principle called there’s a parent-teacher meeting today.’ 

Peter put his controller down and stared at his hands. 

‘You don’t have to go, all they going to do is complain even though I get good grades.’ 

 

Harley paused the game and excused himself. 

 

‘I highly doubt you failing anything but as your da. . .guardian don’t you think I should go.’ 

 Peter shrugged and moved so Tony could sit properly on the sofa. 

‘It’s your choice Peter.’ 

‘You can go. At Midtown they don’t require the student with their parents.’ 

‘I’ll go, you going to be ok if people know?’ 

 

Peter thought about it, he thought about the attention and popularity he would get from the media and the students. 

‘I’m not good with crowding and attention.’ Peter explained as he twisted and pulled at his sleeves. 

 

‘I wasn’t either but my dad didn’t care. But I care about you.’ 

‘People will find out, I assume some know because of the funeral.’ 

 

‘How about I get an official press conference and announce it. I’ll see if the principle can delay the meeting.’ 

Peter smiled and finally looked at Tony. 

‘That smile says you approve.’ Tony began smiling due to Peters contagious happiness.

 

‘Do I have to be apart of the conference?’ 

‘If you want.’ 

Peter stared at the wall thinking, 'Maybe I can just say Hi.’

‘Right so I’ll tell the press and than call you to say Hi.’ 

Peter grinned. 

 

‘So I got to bounce.’ Harley announced coming back into the room. 

‘But it’s early.’ Peter said, not wanting his friend to leave. 

‘We were supposed to meet at the motel 10 minutes ago, the chaperone called me.’ 

 

‘Too bad you guys seemed to get along.’ Tony said. 

‘yeah we’re friends.’ Harley said. 

The 2 boys exchanged numbers and high fives.

 

‘Little Stark don’t be a stranger like Tony.’ Harley said as he ruffled Peters hair. 

‘I’m not little, I’m 15!’ Peter replied and he pushed Harley’s hand away

 

‘Bye guys.’ Harley greeted and Tony escorted him to the elevator.

‘Need a ride?’ 

 

‘No the chaperone is coming, I suppose I have detention when I’m back.’ 

Harley said frowning to himself. 

 

Harley left and Tony went back to Peters upstairs room. 

Before he entered he heard Peter talking. 

 

‘Friday?’ 

‘Yes Peter.’ 

‘Is the press conference scary?’ Peter asked nervously. 

‘I am unable to feel emotions but your dad tends to be nervous before.’ 

‘But his Tony Stark, his good at everything.’ 

‘That may be your opinion but he doesn’t believe he would be a good dad.’ Friday announced using her memory. 

‘Why?’

‘He had me order multiple books and he listens to lectures on parenting. He blames himself for not being with you from the start.’ 

Peter sighed deeply, ‘it’s not his fault it’s my mums and Obadiah Stanes. I liked him from the time I was a kid.’ 

‘You were an Iron Man fan?’ 

‘No I was. . .I am a Tony Stark fan. During New York when he went through the portal I broke down. During the Mandarin when they thought he died I went into depression. My mum was a fan, she showed me videos and new reports when she was around.’ Peter explained, now realizing why his mum was persistent in showing him The Tony Stark. 

‘Maybe you had a connection to him.’ 

‘I don’t know, all I know is that he is Tony Stark he can do anything and it’s kind of cool that he is my dad.’ Peter picked up his controller and continued his game. 

 

Tony began feeling giddy, it was the first time Peter said Tony was his dad. 

 

Tony quickly texted Pepper asking her to organize a meeting for that night. 

 

‘Can I join?’ Tony asked. 

Peter nodded and added Tony. 

‘What are we playing?’ 

‘Red Dead Redemption 2.’ Peter began explaining how to play before they got into it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Avengers: Endgame :) :(  
> I truly apologize for not updating I was preparing for the movie :D
> 
> I feel so bad for not updating :( 
> 
> Ok bye bye


	16. Chapter 16

Pepper entered the tower.

‘Tony?’ 

 

‘Mr Stark is in Peters room.’ Friday announced.

 

Pepper climbed the stairs and saw the 2 playing and yelling statements to the tv. 

 

‘Wow you guys are having fun.’ She stated gaining their attention. 

 

Peter noticed her and rushed over to hug her. 

He backed away, ‘sorry I. . . uh did that when May got home.’ 

‘No apologies I love your hugs.’ Pepper said before hugging him again. 

Tony got up and kissed her cheek. 

 

‘You press conference is arriving now.’ 

‘Geez the time flew.’ Tony said checking his watch. 

‘Go and change, I’m making dinner.’ 

Tony quickly rushed out and Pepper escorted the boy with her to the kitchen. 

 

‘Mac and Cheese?’ 

Peter nodded before taking Toothless to his room. 

 

‘Dinner!’ Pepper yelled. 

Peter put his How to Train your Dragon book down and went to the kitchen. 

 

Tony came in the kitchen in a grey suit and styled hair. 

‘Smells good but. . .’

‘You too nervous to eat.’ Pepper interjected. 

 

Peter forgot to be nervous as he enjoyed the meal. 

‘Are you going to be in conference?’ Pepper asked. 

‘I’m going to say “Hi” that’s it.’ 

‘Cool.’ Pepper said. 

 

Tony drove them to the Avengers facility. 

Peter chose to wait and read in the same place he was recruited to be an Avenger. It seemed like such a long time ago. 

 

‘Hello everyone.’ Tony greeted. 

‘What’s the big news?’ 

‘My son is going to be living with me.’ As soon as the words left Tonys mouth the crowd got rowdy. 

Tony waited while the bodyguards calmed them down. 

 

‘He has been living with his maternal family as a result of my failed relationship with his mother, unfortunately his aunt has passed and I have custody.’ Tony had decided pretending to have known Peter his whole life would be better for his, and Peters reputations. 

 

‘Who is he?’ A loud voice asked. 

Peter walked in after a ping Tony send him from his watch. 

‘Hey everybody.’ Peter greeted using the mic Tony gave him. 

A bunch of greetings were heard before the crowd began yelling questions and flashing their camera lights. 

‘Why don’t we do this calmly, raise your hand and we will answer.’ Pepper announced. 

 

‘Do you want to answer questions?’ Tony whispered asking Peter. 

‘I’ll try.’ Peter replied. 

Pepper pointed to someone. 

 

‘What’s your name?’ 

‘Peter Par. . .Stark.’ Peter said causing Tony to grin. 

 

‘How has no one figured out who you are?’ 

‘My mum had full custody.’ 

 

‘So you never saw your father?’ 

‘I did.’ Peter decided he wasn’t lying as he did see Tony. . .on tv. 

 

Pepper decided it was enough when the crowd got rowdy again. 

She took Peter out before thanking everyone for coming. 

 

‘Peter I am so proud of you.’ Tony said. 

‘Why?’ Peter said curiously.

‘You handled the press and you kept up with my white lie.’ 

 

‘I was watching the conference on my phone, I realized what you were doing. If they thought you knew me they won’t come up with crazy theories and stuff.’ Peter said.

 

—

‘You have to drop me home.’Pepper said as Tony started the car. 

‘Are you leaving me?’ He asked jokingly, making Peter laugh. 

‘Of course not. . .for Peters sake.’ She teased back, 'I actually have a ton to do.'

 

Tony dropped her off and got out the car. 

Peter read his book while Tony and Pepper had a moment outside. 

‘Can you drive?’ Tony asked before getting in. 

‘Yes, but not with too many cars .’ Peter said. 

‘Ok, I’ll teach you soon.’ Tony got in and drove home. 

 

‘You have a week off school and next Monday is the meeting.’ Tony explained while he parked. 

Peter was engrossed in his book and simply nodded before getting out. 

He had his eyes glued to the pages, Tony placed his hands on Peters shoulders steering him to the elevator. 

Peter looked up confused at surroundings before realized he was standing in the entrance. 

Tony greeted Peter before heading to bed. 

 

Peter hummed whilst he showered and changed into pjs. 

He peaked at the window the brightened his room. 

‘Would you like me to activate night mode?’ Friday asked. 

‘What’s night mode?’ 

‘Turn of the lights, turn on opaque windows, activate floor lights and soften my speakers.’ Friday announced as protocol. 

‘Oh ok. . . turn Night mode on.’ 

 

Peter opened his bed and laid down, admiring the LED stars. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	17. Chapter 17

Peter tossed and turned for awhile before giving up. 

‘Ugh.’ He grabbed his pillow and covered his face. 

‘Go to sleep Peter Park, Stark. . .ugh whatever.’ He sighed in frustration at his surname debacle. 

 

Am I a Stark now? Ugh no! I am a Parker. 

Oh man school, everyone knows. 

Why did I agree? 

Why am I nervous now? 

At least now Flash can’t say I’ve never met Tony. 

Flash, is he nice now or is he pitying me? 

God what a debacle, debacle, debacle. That’s fun to say debacle, debacle. . .

‘Shut up!’ Peter yelled at his thoughts. 

 

‘Peter?’ Tony entered the room causing the boy to quickly sit up. 

‘Did I wake you?’ Peter asked. 

‘Come on you know me.’ Tony smirked. 

‘Right you are basically an insomniac.’ Peter smiled, he folded his legs and Tony sat. 

 

‘You went to bed 2 hours ago.’ Tony said. 

‘I can’t sleep.’ 

‘You probably got that from me.’ Tony laughed lightly. 

‘Can’t you take it back?’ Peter asked feigning annoyance. 

‘I don’t think biology works like that. Maybe it’s the room.’ Tony suggested. 

Peter tilted his head in confusion. 

‘It takes me some time to get used to a new place, maybe you are the same.’ 

 

‘I changed my bedroom a couple times when I stayed with May, but I didn’t have a problem.’ Peter seemed confused at Tony’s suggestion. 

‘It was the same room right?’ 

‘Yeah just different furniture and decorations.’ 

‘Makes sense this is a new room and house, tower uh whatever you want to call it.’ 

 

Peter thought about it before talking, ‘I think you right, what should I do?’ 

‘I drank a lot, but I’m not letting you do that. I can stay with you.’ Tony explained before making a suggestion. 

‘Ok.’ Peter mumbled. 

 

Tony leaned back sitting next to Peter. 

‘Oh I want to ask you something important.’ Tony said, turning to face Peter. 

‘Ok ask.’ 

‘Be my Best man?’ 

‘Um. . .are you sure?’ Peter asked nervously. 

‘Of course you my son and I don’t want to choose between Rhodey and Happy.’ Tony grinned. 

 

‘May I help with the planning?’ Peter asked politely. 

‘That’s the Best mans duty.’ 

Peter smiled widely, ‘what have you planned so far?’ 

 

‘We decided on a small wedding, no media just close people. I got Pepper a dress and added lights. And I got some crystal Cinderella shoes, the lady said it’s from the live action movie or something.’ 

‘Wow, I think she’ll like it.’ 

‘I decided on planning the wedding without Pepper, she plans everything for me I want to pull off a surprise.’ Tony had told her he was doing everything and reluctantly she agreed, on the condition he does not go crazy. 

 

‘Do you have a theme?’ Peter asked as ideas floated in his mind. 

‘I need a theme?’ Tony tilted his head curiously. 

‘Yes every event needs a theme or it’s confusing.’ Peter explained. 

‘How about Cinderella? You got the shoes.’ he suggested. 

‘Yeah that’s great. Give me more ideas.’ Tony turned facing Peter. 

‘Um. . .how about a carriage to bring her to the ceremony and a. . . at night so there’s lots of lights. And maybe you can do it somewhere special.’ 

Tony started thinking of places, ‘well I wanted to take her to Paris, Cinderella is Disney right?’ 

Peter nodded, slightly confused at Tony’s direction. 

 

‘How about a night wedding at Disneyland Paris?’ 

‘Woah that sounds amazing.’ 

 

‘If my best man says it’s good than I absolutely agree.’ 

Peter covered his face shyly. 

Tony began planning out the wedding on his phone. Suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder, Peter had fallen asleep. 

‘Goodnight Peter. I hope you like me as your dad.’ Tony shifted Peter on the pillow and laid down himself, Peter laid his head on Tony’s arm again. 

 

\--

Peter woke up and stretched. 

His bed was empty. 

‘Good morning Peter, Boss told me to inform you he is in the shower.’ Friday announced. 

‘Ok.’ Peter freshened up and ran to the kitchen. 

 

‘I though you were in the shower.’ Peter said. 

‘I am now making breakfast, I made eggs and bacon is that fine?’ Tony was at the stove wearing a black apron with a painted Arc reactor. 

‘That’s is. . .was our Lazy day breakfast.’ Peters smile fell and he gulped. 

‘Peter, How about you tell me all your traditions and I will keep them. Ok?’ Tony noticed the sadness in his expression. 

 

‘I don’t want to talk about it, maybe later.’ Peter mumbled, leaning on his hands against the table. 

‘Whatever you want kid.’ 

The 2 ate in silence before Peter broke it, ‘when you marry Ms Potts will that make her my mum?’ 

Tony was shocked and Peter noticed that. 

‘Sorry I’m just. . .you’ve never said anything about me being your dad.’ 

‘You are, it’s just new and awkward.’ Peter quickly putting food in his mouth. 

 

‘If you want her to be your mum I’m sure she would be happy.’ 

Peter nodded. 

 

‘Another question.’ Peter said. 

‘Sure give it to me.’ Tony was enjoying that Peter initiated a conversation with him. 

‘I thought it was moving day when the vulture went after your plane.’ 

 

‘Moving day was for the business things, I didn’t want you to move so I kept my personal belongings. A lot of people think the tower is vacant, used for projects and my lab work.’ 

‘You stayed because of me?’ 

 

‘Of course, things have changed a lot, last thing I would want is making you move.’ Tony explained feeling good about his decision. 

‘Thank you I think, I’m not exactly sure what to say to that.’ Peter truthfully said. 

‘We are family you don’t have to say anything.’ 

 

Silence fell upon them again. 

Tony liked talking to his son, ‘I heard you missed the school dance.’ 

 

‘Yeah it was the night the Vulture went after your plane.’ Peter explained, not even questioning how Tony knew. 

‘Oh, which girl did you ditch?’ Tony asked, even though he knew. 

‘Liz Allen, the vultures daughter.’ 

‘Oh man that must be a story.’ 

 

‘Yeah, I got to the house and he opened the door, he drove us to the dance and Liz was going on how I miss activities and stuff. He picked up that I was Spider-Man. He told me to leave it and go to the dance. I stashed my phone in his car and I skipped the dance, got Ned to track the phone. I trashed Flashes car. I got to the warehouse he anticipated me coming and he distracted me. He got to the plane first but I caught up. Uh. . .we fought in the air than on the beach, he destroyed me. His wings were sparking I thought it would explode and kill him. Eventually I got the upper hand and apprehended him.’ 

Peter sucked in a deep breath after his rant. 

 

‘That’s a crazy first dance story. How badly injured were you?’ Tony attentively listen to every detail and gathered that Peter was hurt more than anyone would know. 

‘Not so bad, I healed during my school break.’ 

 

‘You said he destroyed you, how?’ 

‘He had talons and he grabbed me a couple times with them.’ Peter did not want to tell Tony about the warehouse. 

 

‘I should have listened, I’m sorry kid my judgment was poor and I underestimated those guys.’ 

‘It’s fine, I proved to myself that I can be a hero without a Stark suit.’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	18. Chapter 18

After their breakfast and a revealing conversation the 2 went to get ready. 

 

‘Friday gather me all footage of the Vulture with Peter, traffic cams, online videos, new reports, everything.’ Tony announced. 

‘Sure thing boss.’ 

‘I don’t want Peter knowing.’ Tony strictly instructed. 

‘Of course.’ 

 

‘Hi Fri.’ Peter greeting practically bouncing into the room.

He was smiling and looked pretty hyper. 

‘We ate the same thing, why are you so hyper?’ Tony asked jokingly. 

‘Not sure, I tend to get hyper spurs.’ 

‘Does it have something to do with MJ?’ 

‘No,’ Peters voice was high, he cleared it and spoke again, ‘no, why would you say that?’ 

‘I heard a holler of joy from your room.’ 

Peter lowered his head shyly. 

 

‘Relax I won’t tell anyone you like her.’ 

Peter groaned. 

 

‘Fine, I like her but she’s. . . MJ.’ Peter admitted. 

‘Well Pepper seems to think she likes you too.’ 

Peter just stared at the wall. 

‘Ok, so MJ is not a popular topic with you.’ 

‘I just. . .we only started being friends and I don’t want that to go south.’ 

‘Understandable.’ 

 

Peter leaned again the sofa. 

‘We got side tracked, why were you excited?’ Tony asked. 

‘Right. MJ asked when I was coming back to school, she said she needs me for decathlon practice because I know my science well.’ Peter explained sending him a -don’t say it look- 

‘I am not going to comment on that. What did you say?’ 

‘I told her I was coming next week. Apparently Flash spat his drink out when he heard I’m your son.’ 

 

‘Who is this “Flash”?’ Tony knew no sane parent would name their kid Flash. 

‘Eugene Thompson, he isn’t the nicest guy.’ Peter chose vague is better than details when it came to his encounters with Flash.

‘He’s a bully, right?’ Tony felt his protectiveness rising. 

Peter hesitated before saying, ‘Verbally.’

‘is that’s the same guy at the Funeral?’ 

‘Yeah that’s him.’ 

 

‘If he messes with you again, please give him a piece of your mind.’ 

‘It’s easier said than done.’ Peter stated. 

‘I know but once he realizes you are not going to take his crap, he’ll stop or it will get worse and I will step in.’ Tony Stark is a man of blunt honesty and he will not lie to his kid. 

‘I like that you bluntly tell me how things are.’ Peter admitted, May was one for sweet words. 

‘Glad you do because that’s the only way I know.’ Tony stated. 

 

‘Are we doing something today?’ Peter asked. 

‘Whatever you want Pete.’ 

Peter groaned loudly throwing his head against the pillows. 

‘What?’ Tony asked chuckling at the boys actions. 

‘I’ve never had to make so many -what to do today- decisions, May had long shifts.’ 

‘Yeah and I really wanted her to have more time with you. . .’ 

Peter interrupted him, ‘you were the reason for her promotion? She was so excited.’ 

‘I just updated their systems so she got her promotion sooner.’ 

 

‘Mr Stark I have the items you requested.’ Friday stated. 

‘Uh I’ll sort it out later.’ Tony said. 

‘It’s ok, you should do your work. I want to finish my book.’ 

Tony nodded and Peter went to his room. 

 

‘Hello Peter.’ Karen greeted. 

‘Karen!’ 

‘I have missed you Peter.’ 

‘Why are you here?’ Peter asked curiously. 

‘Mr Stark set up my systems in your bedroom alongside Friday. Do you not want me here?’ 

‘No! I just was confused.’ 

 

Peter laid on his bed whilst reading his book for a long time. 

 

‘Hey Bitsy.’ Pepper greeted taking a seat next to him. 

‘Bitsy like the Itsy Bitsy spider?’ 

Pepper nodded, ‘if you don’t like it I’ll find another nickname.’ 

‘No, it’s fine. I missed you.’ 

‘I missed you too.’ 

 

‘Are you going to stay?’ He really missed having a mom-figure around. 

‘Not now. Tony told me you guys are doing the wedding plans, he wants it next month. I’ll move in after the wedding.’ 

‘I need to plan my surprise!’ Peter felt excited and stressed. 

‘You have a surprise and Tony is surprising me with the whole wedding. I need a surprise now.’ 

‘I don’t know if my surprise will work out.’ 

 

‘If your work ethic is like Tony I know you will do everything to achieve your goals.’ 

Peter sat on his knees and hugged Pepper around her neck. 

Pepper hugged him back giving him comfort. 

Peter began explaining his book to Pepper. 

 

‘Then Anakin became Darth Vader, his body was badly damaged and he needed a suit. . .’ 

‘Hey guys.’ 

Pepper got up and hugged her fiancé. 

 

‘What are your plans for today?’ Tony asked her. 

‘I have a meeting at 5 pm.’ 

‘Do I have to come?’ 

‘No.’ 

Tony lifted his fist enthusiastically, ‘yes!’ 

 

‘What about you Bitsy?’ Pepper asked. 

‘I was going to FaceTime Ned and MJ later.’ 

 

‘What do you want for lunch?’ Pepper asked them. 

‘Peter give us a suggestion.’ Tony said. 

‘Delmars?’ 

‘What’s that?’ Pepper asked. 

‘It’s a small cafe in Queens, they make amazing sandwiches.’ 

‘Alright Delmars it is.’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish is google translated  
> I apologize if it is wrong

 They got into Tony's new Audi.

‘Whats the address?’ Tony asked. 

‘I don’t know but if you go to my ap. . .my old apartment I can direct you.’ Peter knew this would upset him but he refused to let that ruin his day. 

During the drive; Pepper wrote emails on her tablet, Peter stared out the window and Tony drove silently.

 

Peter saw the building, the same one he lived in since he was a preschooler, the same one he came to after his parents and Bens funeral, the same one he had all those fun days with Ned, the same one he met his Hero, his Mentor and his Dad. And the same one he lost his aunt. 

 

‘Where to now?’ Tony asked but all he got was silence. 

‘Peter?’ He turned to see the boy staring at the building with tears in his eyes. 

‘Oh Peter.’ Pepper quickly got out the car and went to the back. 

Before she could hug him, Peter ran out the car. 

‘Peter!’ Pepper screamed in shock. 

‘I got him.’ Tony said, rushing after Peter.

 

‘Peter?’ Tony caught up to him.

He was staring at the door.

‘I want t-to. . .I. . .’

Tony pulled a key from his pocket and opened the apartment. 

The furniture was there but all their personal belongings were packed and at the Tower. 

Peter ran his hands over everything in sight. 

 

‘You kept it?’ 

‘Of course I was never going to sell your apartment.’ 

‘My apartment?’

‘May left it in your name. It’s yours and you can do whatever you want to it. I did have an idea.’ 

Peter gave him a curious look.

‘I was thinking we could make this into a Spider Lair. I’ll turn your room into a base of operation, computers, suit displays, high tech equipment and whatever else you need. We’ll stock up the refrigerator for when you need an energy boost. We can leave May room as is, if you are too drained to come back to the tower you could just sleep there. It would also serve as a decoy if a villain decided to follow you he won’t find anything about your secret identity or about the people you are close to.’ Tony listed all his ideas.

‘I like that but I don’t want to come back here for awhile.’ 

‘Like I said, this is yours.’ 

 

‘I’m sorry for my behavior.’ 

‘No apologies we are family. You are still hurting and if I knew how to take it away, I would.’ 

Peter quickly hugged Tony and Tony hugged him back. 

‘Are you ok?’ Tony asked, he ran his thumb over the fallen tears. 

‘I’m ok.’ 

‘Then lets go see if Delmars sandwiches live up to your hype.’ 

They walked to the car with Tony’s arm around Peters shoulders. 

 

’You can park up front.’ Peter instructed.

‘Its so quiet.’ Pepper said noticing the lack of customers.

‘Normally it gets busy after school, Midtown is only 2 blocks away. You can park, I’ll see if there’s a table.’ 

‘At least there’s no press.’ Tony said.

 

‘Hey Mr Delmar.’ 

‘Mr Parker.’

‘Do you have a table for 3?’ 

‘For you? Always. Poner una mesa para 3.’ The guy quickly went to the small seating area.

‘Where’s Leeds and the Girl?’ Delmar asked noticing Peter was alone. 

‘I came with my dad and his fiancée.’ Peter said. 

‘I saw the news, Stark is your dad.’ 

‘Yeah, you not going to treat me differently right?’ 

‘Don’t worry, I will still trouble you.’ 

Peter smiled at the man. 

‘I like this place.’ Tony said taking in the simple things. 

 

‘Mr Stark.’ Delmar said, wiping his hands.

‘Mr Delmar?’ 

‘Yes this is my store, nice to meet you.’ The 2 men shook hands. 

 

‘Your table is ready.’ The guy came and told Peter. 

When Tony and Pepper walked away to the table, Mr Delmar grabbed his employees shoulders, ‘¡El gran hombre está en mi tienda!’

Peter stifled a laugh at the man. 

‘entiendo señor delmar.’ 

‘Sé que el Sr. Parker.’ 

The 2 laughed before Peter ran to the table. 

 

‘I need to call the principal.’ Tony announced quickly.

‘Go we will decide what to eat.’ Pepper told him.

When Tony walked away Pepper leaned closer to Peter.

‘I heard you call Tony your dad.’ 

‘You did?’ Peter asked slightly red.

‘I won’t tell him, so long as you don’t call me your dads fiancée. It makes my feel like the evil stepmother that ruins everything after marrying the kids dad.’ 

‘You’ll never be the evil stepmother. I really like you. What should I call you?’ 

‘I would like Mom but thats pushing it, so how about Pep?’ 

‘I like Pep.’ 

Tony came back and moments later the guy came for their order. 

‘Aren’t we supposed to order at the front?’ Peter asked curiously. 

‘The boss said I must take your order.’ 

‘Ok? Number 5 squished flat please. And an orange juice.’ Diego -Delmars employee- chuckled at the usual order. 

‘I’ll have a number 4, no mayo and an ice tea.’ Pepper said. 

‘And I’ll have a number 9 with a coke.’ 

Diego left to make their orders. 

 

‘What did the principal say?’ Pepper asked. 

‘He was helpful.’ 

‘With?’ Peter was confused. 

‘You will have a bodyguard on the school grounds at all times, but he won’t trail after you because that is annoying. And you now share all your classes with MJ or Ned.’ 

‘I don’t think I need a bodyguard.’ Peter said. 

‘If the press get to you, I know for a fact you will not use your abilities. A bodyguard will make sure you are safe and Spiderman remains a secret.’ 

‘If you insist.’ Peter didn’t know what to feel, if he was disappointed Tony didn’t think he could protect himself or shocked that Tony knew him so well. 

 

‘Hey sour-face, I don’t doubt your ability to protect yourself, you fought the Vulture and that was impressive. I doubt your good heart will let you use your abilities on civilians.’ Tony had to force himself not to bring us what he had seen in the videos just that morning. 

 

The food came and they are in silence.

Peter put his sandwich down when his phone buzzed.

‘I need to get you a new phone.’ Tony said, observing the old phone. 

Peter whimpered in sadness before typing on his phone. 

‘Everything ok?’ Pepper asked. 

‘MJ left school early. She’s not feeling well.’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone - Spider-Man 
> 
> edited


	20. Chapter 20

Three days passed. 

Tony still did not find the courage to talk to Peter about the Warehouse. 

Peter was worrying about MJ, she hasn’t been to school and she isn’t replying.

And to top it off he was so worried about going back to school and i f MJ isn’t there, it was going to be worse. 

 

‘Hey MJ it’s Peter, Again. Just cal. . .leaving a message for the 7th time. Today. Are you ok?’ 

BEEP. 

Peter sighed and gently threw his new iPhone XS onto the bed. 

 

‘Hey sour-face.’ Tony said entering the room. 

‘Hi.’ Peter whispered. 

‘My offer still stands.’ 

‘If I get you to track her phone or hack the data, she’ll be mad at me. Besides I could have done it myself.’

Tony smiled at his sons statement, of course he could do it himself. Peter is a genius.

 

Tony took a seat on Peters sofa. 

‘Want to play a game?’ He asked. 

‘I just want to. . .want to do nothing.’ Peter said. 

 

Tony thought for a moment, ‘I need help with the guest list.’ 

‘Now?’ 

‘Yeah the wedding is in a month and 2 days. Pepper asked for all invites to be sent a month before. I uh. . . According to my list we will probably have 5 people at the wedding.’ 

‘Wow you are taking a small wedding to a whole new level.’ Peter said with a smile. 

 

Tony took out his tablet and handed it to Peter. 

‘Rhodey, Happy, MJ, Ned, Nick Fury, Maria Hill. That’s it?’ 

‘You know I don’t play well with others.’ Tony said. 

‘I wanted to keep it a secrets but maybe it’s best if I tell you.’ 

‘You can tell me anything.’ Tony said. 

‘I had Friday contact Nick Fury.’ Peter said quietly. 

‘Why?’ 

‘I want to invite the rogues.’ Peter whispered the last part so softly. 

‘Invite the what?’ Tony asked, tapping his ear just as May did when he told her he lost his backpack. 

‘The rogues.’ Peter replied slightly louder. 

‘No!’ 

‘Please! I. . .I read that ceremonies like Weddings and stuff bring people together. I- uh I also found out that Thor and Hulk are back on Earth. . .they staying by some harbor in a small town called New Asgard.’ 

‘Peter I will do anything for you but I can’t meet Rogers and the Rogues.’ 

Peter felt sad and anxious.

‘Please Mr Stark I’ll do anything. I just want you to have your team back.’ 

Tony clenched his jaw at "Mr stark" he isn't some random guy to Peter, he is Peters father . 

‘This was the surprise you told Pepper about?’ 

‘Yes I’ve been stressing about it since you asked me to be your Best Man. I can’t throw you a wild bachelor party because I’m underage. I can’t plan this wedding because you already did. I can’t get some distant relatives of yours or Pep’s to come. I can only do this for you.’ 

‘Ok. . .’ 

‘Really?!’ Peter broke out into a giant grin and hugged Tony. 

‘Yeah go ahead with your surprise. On one condition though, I want to meet all the Rogues before the wedding.’ 

‘Yes deal. I’ll throw a -nice to see you again- party instead of a bachelor party.’ 

‘If you going to meet them I think I should tell about what happened after you left in Germany.’ 

 

Peter sat on the floor in front of Tony, resting his head in his hands. 

‘You have all my attention.’ 

Tony chuckled at him. 

 

‘They blasted Rhodey and he became Paralyzed, I thought he died and something inside me snapped. I went at them full forced.  Capsicle, myself and. . . Caps friend went into a Hydra base. I found out that Caps friend killed my parents, the rational part of me knew he was mind controlled but I still went at them and they came right back at me. We fought and Cap had the upper hand. I was yelling at them and I said my father made his shield and he doesn’t deserve it. Cap told me to have it and shoved it into my check. He crushed my suit, my Arc reactor and he broke 2 ribs. I went to the Tower and I healed while I figured out how to help Rhodey.’ 

 

‘Captain America?’ Peter was dumbfounded at what he just heard. 

Tony slipped his shirt off, he had marks from his arc reactor but across that was a faint white scar. 

‘I’m conflicted now. I think I’ll get you a pot plant or something.’ Peter said. 

‘No, you’re right it’s time I get my team back and my wedding will be really boring without guests.’ 

 

Peter put his head against Tony’s legs. 

‘I’m tired.’ 

‘Yeah me too Pete.’ 

Tony pulled Peter onto the sofa and they laid their heads back, sleep took over them quickly. 

 

—

‘No too mean. No too old. Is that a kid?’ Pepper was looking through applications for Peters bodyguard. 

‘Hey Pepper.’ 

‘Happy can’t you just be his bodyguard?’ 

‘No! Are these the applications?’ Happy quickly changed the subject, he did not want to be another Starks bodyguard.

Pepper nodded before leaning back in her seat. 

‘I know this kid.’ Happy said. 

‘Really?’ 

‘Yeah it’s Bethany Cabe’s son. His father and I went to high school together.’ 

‘Bethany Cabe, her husband died in a car accident couple years ago?’ 

‘That’s the one. I guess he followed in his moms footsteps. She was a potential bodyguard for Tony years ago but they had a one-Night stand and she withdrew her application.’ 

‘You want my future husbands one night stand to be his sons bodyguard?’ she gave him a confused glare.

‘I probably shouldn’t have told you about their night. But if his anything like his mom and his dad before he got into an addiction, this kid will be perfect for Peter. If I remember correctly he's 20, Bethany married his dad a few months after she applied here.’ 

‘You win, call him.’ 

Happy rushed out the room to call the boy. 

 

‘Bethany Cabe.’ Pepper said, as she typed on her computer. 

Pepper read through her application before a young man entered. 

‘Ms Potts?’ 

‘Yes Mr Cabe take a seat. Tell me about yourself.’ 

‘So uh. . .I’m Barry Cabe, I finish my course at the Global Bodyguard training academy last year. I worked as a Bodyguard for a billionaires son. I was fired because I didn’t report back to his parents about his smoking, he convinced me his parents knew he was smoker.’ 

Pepper listened attentively before asking him her questions. 

 

‘Ok Mr Cabe i will give you a one month contract, you can be dismissed within that month if Peter or Mr Stark decide you are to be dismissed and this will be vise versa, you can quit within that month be there a valid reason.’ 

‘Thank you Ms Potts, I promise I will report everything back to you and I definitely will report if Mr Stark starts smoking.’ Barry let out a light chuckle. 

‘Mr Stark is his father, just call him Peter.’ 

‘Right, Peter.’ Barry whispered.

‘Happy will escort you to the Tower where you can meet Peter and if he approves, I will finalize the contract.’ 

 

Pepper handed Barry some documents before Happy took him away. 

 

‘I hired Tony’s flings son.’ Pepper sighed at herself, she knew her negative feelings made no sense but she couldn’t help but feel mad at Bethany. 

‘Barry is the perfect bodyguard for Peter, do not let stupid feelings because of his mom mess that up.’ She told herself, before quickly rushing to a meeting. 

 

—

‘Friday where are they?’ Happy asked entering Tony’s floor. 

‘Mr Stark is in the bathroom and Peter is in his room.’

 

‘Tell Peter I want to see him.’ 

Happy gestured for Barry to take a seat. 

‘Yes Happy?’ Peter said enthusiastically.

‘Hey kid this is Barry Cabe, he is Peppers and my choice for your bodyguard.’ 

‘Oh.’ Peter said. 

‘Hey I’m Barry, I’m 21 this year and I finished training last year.’ 

‘I’m Peter, I’m 15 and I’m in high school.’ Peter stated, awkwardly copying Barry's introduction. 

‘You are small for a 15 year old.’ 

‘Am not!’ Peter retorted. 

‘Kid are you up for him being your bodyguard this month?’ Happy asked. 

‘I guess,’ Peter knew he wanted a background check on Barry, his anxiety told him it was necessary. 

 

‘Ok sign here for your approval.’ 

‘I don’t have a signature.’ Peter said awkwardly, his handwriting was strange and spontaneously changed. 

‘Just write your name.’ Happy said. 

Peter did what he was told. 

‘I’ll see you before school tomorrow morning.’ Barry said. 

‘Wait you taking me to school?’ Peter asked. 

‘I am. Barry will be in the car.’ Happy stated. 

 

‘Was that Happy?’ Tony asked. 

‘Yeah i got a bodyguard.’ 

‘Who?’ 

‘Barry Cabe.’ 

‘Cool, do you approve or at least like the guy?’ 

‘He seems ok.’ Peter said. 

‘I’m going to do a background check. What are you doing?’ 

‘I want to watch Netflix.’ Peter said pointing to the tv. 

‘Ok enjoy.’ 

 

Peter laid on the sofa flickering through the different movie options. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii again :) 
> 
> I really would like your opinions on this chapter. . . 
> 
> What do you think of the Rogues coming back?
> 
>  
> 
> edited


	21. Chapter 21

Peter watched Nailed it, a funny cooking show, till the early morning hours. 

Tony worked in his lab the whole night but took a break to eat pizza with Peter. 

 

‘Ready?’ Tony asked, still wearing yesterday’s clothes a clear indication he did not sleep. 

‘No.’ Peter groaned before hiding his face in his pillow. 

‘Barry and Happy are waiting in the garage, plus I made breakfast.’ 

‘Nooo I want to sleep.’ Peter pleaded. 

‘Yeah sleeping at 2 am and waking up at 7 was such a good idea.’ Tony retorted sarcastically. 

‘It’s too early for sarcasm.’ 

Tony pulled Peters legs till he was laying halfway off the bed. 

‘Fine I’m awake.’ 

‘Good.’ 

 

Tony left the room. 

Peter quickly showered and changed into his Midtown sweater and jeans. 

 

‘Good morning.’ 

Peter glared at Tony’s enthusiasm. 

‘You late, so eat in the car.’ Tony handed him a container with; waffles, a small bowl of ice cream and strawberries.

‘Pepper said I must make it.’ 

‘Thank you. See you later.’ Peters greeted and leaned his head against Tony’s chest as his hands were full and he wanted a hug. 

Tony wrapped his hands around Peters shoulders before lightly shoving him towards the elevator. 

‘Bye Peter.’ 

‘Bye. . .bye’ Peter was still conflicted with what to call Tony. 

 

—

‘Good morning sleepy head.’ Barry said, dressed in a white shirt and black pants. 

‘It’s too early for your enthusiasm.’ Peter retorted. 

‘You sound like Tony.’ Happy said. 

Peter silently ate his breakfast while Happy explained certain protocols to Barry. 

 

Barry and Peter got out the car. 

Peter stood frozen in place. 

‘Can I call a sick day?’ Peter asked the older boy. 

‘No!’ Barry put his hands on Peters back and pushed him up the stairs. 

‘Where the office?’ 

‘That door.’ Peter said, pointing at the door on their right. 

 

Barry opened the door. 

‘Hello I’m Barry, Peters bodyguard.’ 

The lady at the desk glanced at them before pointing to the Principals office. 

 

‘Come in.’ 

‘Hi Mr Pedersen.’ 

‘Peter how are you?’ 

‘I’m fine, this is Barry.’ Peter said pointing to the guy next to him. 

‘I know your father contacted me about your bodyguard and class schedule.’ 

‘Oh.’ 

‘Today Barry will stay with you unless you want him to leave, it’s just to let everyone know you have protection.’ Mr Pedersen told Peter what Tony explained. 

‘Ok.’ 

‘Why don’t you get to class.’ 

Peter nodded and they left. 

 

‘Maybe I should dress casually, I could pass as a older student that’s repeating, right?’ 

Peter gave Barry a once over before agreeing. 

‘I have a plain T-shirt if you want.’ 

Barry agreed and quickly put it on before more students arrived. 

‘Now this seems less strange.’ 

 

‘Peter!’ Ned yelled before hugging his friend tightly. 

‘Ned.’

‘God I missed you.’ They did their handshake.

 

Peter stood silently while Ned and Barry spoke. 

‘Hey I’m Barry.’ 

‘Are you the bodyguard?’ 

‘Yeah I’m guessing you’re the best friend.’ 

‘Yup. How old are you?’ 

‘21, I am going to be with you guys today so I dressed casually.’ 

‘Makes sense.’

 

‘So did you talk to MJ?’ 

‘No, she’s not answering.’ Peter said quietly. 

‘I heard from Betty that MJ is so sick, and in her fevering state she broke her phone.’ 

‘Maybe.’ Peter didn’t know what happened, all he knew was that he missed her. 

 

They walked quietly to their first class, Physics.

‘Hello Peter.’ 

‘Hi Ma’am.’ 

‘I’ve missed my best student, even if he's not always paying attention.’

Peter laughed quietly before heading to his seat. 

‘Mr Barry you may take a seat at the back of the class.’ The teacher instructed. 

 

As the other students entered they glanced at Peter before talking to their friends. 

Peter already felt uneasy, ‘I just want to go home.’ 

‘Don’t worry Barry and I are here.’ Ned whispered back. 

 

Today was revision of the week, something his teachers did after the weekend. 

 

‘Ok that’s all for today, I want last weeks assignments on my desk as you walk out.’ 

Peter walked to the teacher quietly. 

‘I didn’t do the assignment.’ 

‘You are exempted. You will write a short test in your classes this week to see if you need to go over the work missed or you don’t.’ 

Peter nodded and followed Barry out the class. 

 

‘Parker!’ 

Peter mentally screamed at the voice. 

‘Hi F-Flash.’ 

‘Bye Penis Parker.’ Flash hit Peters shoulder before walking off. 

Barry grabbed his collar. 

‘Say Sorry.’

‘Barry just leave it.’ Peter insisted. 

‘I’m doing my job stay out of it Peter.’ Barry replied, he looked mad.

‘Leave my shirt.’ Flash said trying to get out of Barry’s grip. 

‘When you do what I said.’ 

Peter only realized now how intimidating and authoritative Barry was. 

‘I don’t have to do shit.’ 

Barry glared at Flash till it became awkward. 

‘Fine! Sorry Parker.’ 

Barry released his hold, ‘now scram.’ 

Peter gulped at Barry’s tone. 

 

‘What’s next?’ Barry asked, with a smile. 

‘You. . . I. . . He. Gosh are you crazy or bipolar or something?’ To say Ned was shocked, would be an understatement. 

‘My job is to protect Peter and his friends. It never said I have to be scary and bodyguard-ish with you guys. And for high schoolers you guys seem cool.’ 

Peter didn’t say anything. 

‘Don’t tell me you scared of me now.’ Barry said jokingly. 

‘I’m n-n. . . I’m not scared, I jus. . .just don’t feel g-good.’ Peter's body seemed sluggish and he looked disoriented. 

‘Peter, hey what’s going on?’ 

 

‘His having a panic attack, his sense uh. . .his body warns him.’ Ned explained. 

‘I don’t. . .god I don’t know what to do!’ Barry yelled, at himself feeling defeated. 

‘Call Mr Stark.’ Ned suggested leading Peter to an empty class room to sit. 

 

— 

‘Hello Barry Cabe.’ 

‘Mr Stark, there’s an emergency with Peter. Can you. . .’

‘I’m on my way.’ 

Tony suited up and flew at the maximum speed, his prototype Nano suit took much longer to disassemble than Tony wanted. 

He ran into the school while his suit continued disassembling into his Arc. 

Barry was standing outside a classroom looking angry and upset. 

‘Peter's inside.’ 

‘Don’t be hard on yourself.’ Tony told him. 

 

‘Peter. Hey I’m here.’ 

Peter was now hyperventilating and his body was shaking. 

‘Come on lets calm your breathing together. Inhale and . . .Exhale. Kid you have to do it with me.’ 

Peter slowly opened his years eyes and followed Tony’s instructions. 

‘There we go. You are a Genius and we can stop these Panic attack’s.’ 

Peter began shaking and he sobbed, his hands covered his face and rested on his legs. 

 

Tony stood up from his kneeling position and wrapped his arms around Peters shoulders. 

That made Peter cry even more, as he recalled his hug with May after he messed up at the Ferry. 

 

After a long hug and quiet sobs, Peter broke the hug and wiped his face. 

‘What happened?’ 

‘Sensory Overload or Social Anxiety. I’m not sure which.’ Peter spoke softly, his tone was weak and sad. 

‘Ok. That’s that we are going home.’ 

Tony gently tugged Peter to his feet before walking to the car, thankfully he called Happy while he was flying to the school. 

 

‘Can we help?’ Barry and Ned asked. 

‘Barry Cabe tell the principal Peter isn’t well and I’m taking him home. Kid you should get to class, I’ll have Peter call you later.’ 

Barry jogged back into the school, he was really hating himself right now. 

‘Ok bye Peter.’ Ned whispered, he did not want his friend to leave.

These last few days he was all alone, he did have acquaintances but no other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	22. Chapter 22

Barry watched as Tony helped Peter into the tower. 

He groaned loudly and threw his head back. 

‘Kid?’ 

‘God I screwed up again. My one job and I failed.’ 

‘Hey don’t beat yourself up. This was a panic attack. I had to deal with Tony’s “death” multiple times.’ Happy said, with hand gestures. 

 

‘You should have seen him. He reminded me of a puppy, you know the kind you just want to protect and hide away from bad things.’ 

‘He can be just like Tony when he wants. We have to protect them and sometimes there’s mistakes and failures but I know for a fact Tony is glad you took initiative and called him.’ Happy consoled him. 

 

They drove back to Barry’s apartment. 

‘Do you know my mom?’ 

‘Yeah Bethany Cabe. She applied to Stark years ago.’ 

‘I know the story.’ Barry said, with a grimace.

He pestered his mom and ended up regretting it.

‘See you tomorrow.’ Happy greeted, as he unlocked the car.

‘I’ll be at tower as soon as you call.’ Barry waved to his superior before entering his building. 

 

—

Peter woke up from him nap. 

‘Hello?’ He answered his phone. 

‘Hey Pete.’ 

‘Hey Harley.’ 

‘Tony said you had a wonderful first day.’ Harley said sarcastically. 

‘Yeah as horrid as they come.’ Peter wiped his eyes. 

‘You know I caused Tony to have multiple panic attacks.’ Harley admitted with a smile.

‘You did?’ 

‘Yeah after New York I guess he was still freaking out or something. I kept on asking him about it and I caused or worsened his panic attacks.’ 

Peter laughed softly. 

‘So any cute girls in your classes?’ 

‘I don’t know, I only went to 2 classes today.’ 

‘Was it that or were you looking for a specific cute girl?’ 

‘Both.’ Peter whispered, he felt flustered. 

‘Tell me everythang.’ Harley said, in a high pitched girly voice. 

‘Don’t ever use that voice again. Her names Michelle, she’s my only other friend and she loves teasing me.’ 

‘Do you know that girls and guys tend to tease the person they like?’ 

‘Let’s talk about something else.’ Peter suggested.

‘Why?’ 

‘I haven’t seen or spoken to her in days. I’m worried.’ Peter put his phone on speaker.

‘Maybe she’s sick?’ 

‘I don’t know anymore.’ 

‘Ok! Sorry Pete my sister wants to go to the park.’ 

‘It’s fine, Bye Harley.’ 

‘Bye Pete.’ 

 

Harley ended the call leaving Peter to check his notifications.

3 miss calls and 4 messages from Ned.

3 messages from Barry.

2 messages from Pepper and. . . 1 miss call from MJ.

 

Peter quickly called her back and began bouncing his leg. 

‘Hello?’ she greeted.

‘MJ!’ he yelped with relief.

‘Hey Peter.’  Her voice sounded weak. 

‘Are you ok? Did you get my messages and my calls?’ 

‘I’m ok. Uh I threw my phone at the w-wall . . I just got it back today. Ned called and told me about your day.’ 

‘Why did you throw your phone at the wall?’ Peter asked, curiously.

‘I’m just going through some stuff.’ she said, leaving Peter even more confused.

‘Can I come visit you?’ 

‘Um. . .uh I’ll come there.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

‘See you in 10.’ 

She cut the call. 

 

Peter quick stood up and went to freshen up. 

 

‘Peter?!’ 

‘I’m here!’ 

Tony entered his closet. 

‘Are you going somewhere?’ 

‘No MJ is coming.’ 

Tony smirked. 

‘When did you wake up?’ 

‘A little while back. Harley called then I called MJ.’ 

‘Why wasn’t she replying?’ 

‘She threw her phone at the wall due to some issues.’ 

Tony frowned and watched as Peter shuffled through his clothes for a T-shirt. 

 

‘MJ has arrived.’ Friday announced. 

Peter quickly ran his fingers through his hair and ran to the front. 

MJ walked out the elevator. 

She had a cast on her arm, a large red gash on her face and she had a sad look. 

 

‘You not ok.’ he stated, taking in her appearance.

‘I am.’ MJ said. 

‘What happened?’ 

‘My dad was teaching me to drive and a drunk driver came out of nowhere and hit us. I didn’t know what to do and he hit us full forced. The car flipped and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital day before, I was out for just over a day. I broke my arm, sprained my ankle and my wrist, the glass cut my cheek. My dad broke his arm and leg, he got cuts on his chest and arms.’ 

Peter took big strides towards her, he lightly placed his hand on her cut free cheek. 

‘I’m sorry I didn’t reply, My phone was crushed, luckily there was a backup and I was able to remove my sim. I got released this morning and mum got me a phone.’ MJ leaned into his touch, she was sad and felt extremely guilty. 

Peter moves his hand and hugged her, ensuring he didn’t touch her cast. MJ chose to hug him back tightly, placing her broken arm across his back. 

 

‘MJ nice to see you.’ Tony said noticing her curly hair from behind. 

‘Hey Mr Stark.’ MJ greeted quickly moving from Peter. 

‘I’m guessing you didn’t throw your phone at the wall.’ 

‘Yeah I met up. . . I was in an accident.’ MJ smiled lightly at the mans concern. 

‘Well if you need something just text Peter or just ask me.’ Tony placed a hand on her shoulder. 

‘Actually can I ask for something?’ 

‘I thought I just offered.’ Tony said jokingly, making her laugh. 

‘Could I stay here tonight? Some of my family are visiting and I don’t feel like being with so many people.’ 

‘Of course you can stay, first call your parents and then we can arrange a sleeping plan.’ 

MJ walked over to the large windows and called her dad.

 

‘Hey, you ok?’ Tony asked bumping Peters shoulder. 

‘I’m worried about her.’ 

‘And you should be, because she’s important to you. But the best thing you can do is help her not smother her.’ Tony felt impressed at his parental advice. 

‘You getting good at this thing.’ Peter said. 

‘I have an important reason to better my parental skills.’ 

Peter leaned his head against Tony’s arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	23. Chapter 23

‘Nooo.’ MJ whined, as Peter suggested another Star Wars movie. 

‘You chose then.’ 

‘If it were up to me, I would be asleep.’ 

‘Why we skipping school then?’ he whined.

Tony decided they should skip and neither seemed to disagree. 

 

‘Shall I make a suggestion?’ Friday asked. 

‘Yes please. She’s so stubborn.’ Peter whispered, the last part but she heard. 

‘Ow.’ Peter yelped as a pillow flew at his head. 

‘Walk it off, you’re Spider-Man.’  MJ started laughing at his pout. 

 

‘Lets just skip the movie.’ MJ suggested. 

‘And do what?’ Peter asked.

‘You can help me with the guest list.’ he quickly suggested.

‘What?’ 

‘My dad asked me to write a guest list.’ 

MJ smirked, ‘your dad?’ 

‘Cut me some slack, I’m still perplexed with this thing.’ 

 

After they collected paper and stationary they sat on the floor in Peter's room. 

‘Friday make the windows transparent.’ 

The black opaque window disappeared and revealed the skyline. 

‘Wow.’ MJ whispered. 

‘It’s amazing.’ 

‘I saw Spider-Man is off duty.’ 

‘Yeah I haven’t had the guts to go through the boxes and find the suit.’ 

MJ nodded before neatly writing a title on her page. 

‘You list all the Avengers and I’ll list the people he likes.’ 

They quietly wrote down the names occasionally asking for spelling checks, Peter proof read MJs list before adding and removing names. 

 

‘I guess it’s not so small anymore.’ Peter said, with a smile. 

‘I want to contact, Bruce Banner and Captain Rogers to see if there’s more hero’s I can invite.’ 

‘Are you sure strangers should be at the wedding?’ 

‘They not strangers if My dads closest friends know them. Plus we having a -nice to see you again- party so my dad and Pep can meet everyone.’ 

‘I like how you call him "your dad", shows you finally comfortable.’ MJ admitted. 

‘It’s still awkward but I can’t imagine him not being around.’ 

 

Peter carefully helped MJ up. 

‘Friday what did my dad say about MJ's sleeping arrangements?’ 

‘Mr Stark said she can sleep where ever she feels most comfortable, the guest room is clean and neat as well.’ 

‘The guest room is at the end of the hall.’ Peter complained. 

‘Peter it’s fine.’

She was clearly unaware of how long the hall was.

‘No why don’t you just sleep here.’ Peter said pointing to his bed. 

‘And where will you sleep?’ MJ asked. 

‘Upstairs on my sleeper couch, it’s comfortable. I fell asleep there yesterday.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ 

‘Of course, I just want my pillow.’ Peter grabbed a red pillow with a Arc reactor.’ 

‘Nice pillow dad's boy.’ 

‘Hey don’t judge, I’ve had this since I was 8.’ 

 

They greeted each other with a hug before going to bed. 

Peter tossed and turned trying to get comfortable on the sofa. 

It was much easier to sleep on it when he was exhausted and could sleep anywhere. 

‘Friday is my dad awake?’ 

‘Mr Stark is in his room, signing documents.’ 

Peter grabbed his pillow and crawled across the walls to get out his room. 

He found it was quieter and he definitely missed using his abilities. 

 

‘Knock knock.’ 

‘Come in Peter.’ Tony replied.

‘You knew it was me?’ 

‘Unless there’s another teenage boy here, I’m pretty sure I will always know it’s you.’ Tony turned off his tablet. 

‘Where MJ?’ 

‘Sleeping. I gave her bed thinking I would sleep on the sleeper couch, it’s not that comfortable.’ Peter explained.

‘Yeah but in all fairness yesterday you would have slept on the floor that’s why it was comfy.’ 

Peter laughed and sat on Tony’s bed. 

‘Can I bunk here?’ 

Tony gestured to the space next to him. 

Peter put his pillow down and cuddled into the duvet. 

‘Goodnight Peter.’ 

‘Night.’ 

 

Tony finished the paperwork and began booking and buying the things for his wedding. 

He was unable to sleep. 

Peter laid his head on Tony’s arm during the early morning hours. 

 

‘Fri call me when the kids awake up.’ 

Tony went down to the lab for some downtime. 

After awhile of tinkering his phone rang. 

 

‘Hello Mrs Stark.’ 

‘Future Mrs Stark, but Hi.’ Pepper corrected him before greeting.

‘Tell me there’s no more documents I have to sign.’ Tony pleaded.

‘Actually. . .’

‘When I signed the company over to you, I though I’d be done with documents.’ 

‘We can’t legally be married if you don’t sign a document.’ Pepper stated. 

‘That’s a document I’ve wanted to sign for ages.’ he replied truthfully.

‘Of course you did.’ Pepper replied sarcastically. 

‘Pepper hun there’s only room for one sarcastic person in this relationship.’ he teased, making them both laugh.

‘I called to say I’m proud of you.’ 

‘Thank you, but why are you proud?’ Tony put his wrench down to give her his full attention. 

‘You making amends with the Rogues. . .’ 

‘Its only for Peter.’ Tony interjected. 

‘Stop being so stubborn and admit that you missed them!’ 

‘Pep I love you but I refuse to have this conversation.’ 

‘Ok fine, I love you too.’ 

Tony ended the call.

 

He quickly went back to his project. 

‘Fri I need a battery check on the lights.’ 

‘Running a test now. . . The battery life stands at 4 hours.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

Tony carried on working. 

 

—

Peter sat up and yawned. 

‘Good morning Peter. I will inform your dad that you are awake.’ Friday announced

‘No don’t bother him, I’ll go see him in a few.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

 

Peter quietly entered his room, MJ was still asleep.

He took a shower and changed quickly. 

‘Knock Knock.’ 

‘One minute.’ Peter said, as he brushed his teeth. 

 

‘Morning MJ.’ 

‘Morning.’ 

MJ tugged her bag into the bathroom, thankfully her dad brought it after she decided to stay. 

‘I’ll be in the kitchen.’ 

MJ hummed in response. 

 

‘Where is he?’ 

‘His in the Lab.’ Friday said. 

 

‘Hi.’ 

‘Hey Sleepyhead. I didn’t know you woke up.’ 

‘I told Friday to leave it, because I was coming here anyway.’ Peter took a seat next to Tony. 

 

‘What are you working on?’ 

‘The lights for Peppers dress, it’s running at 4 hours so I need a bigger battery pack.’ Tony explained. 

‘You should get a flat battery pack, this one seems to wide.’ 

‘Good point, Friday order a lithium-ion battery pack.’ 

‘Placing your order now, Mr Stark.’ 

‘Did you eat?’ Peter asked. 

‘No, you?’ 

Peter shook his head. 

‘Come up in 20 minutes.’ 

‘Why?’ Tony asked. 

‘Just do it.’

Tony nodded and Peter ran out the lab. 

 

Peter began making eggs, pancakes, milkshake and coffee. 

‘What you doing?’ MJ asked. 

‘Making breakfast.’

‘Can I help?’ 

Peter didn’t want her to help with her arm but he knew she would make a remark about "not being useless".

‘Um, you can make the coffee and hot chocolate.’ 

MJ took the mugs from the table and turned on the machine. 

 

‘It’s 20 minutes.’ Tony said. 

The table was set with a breakfast spread and MJ was sitting as Peter put the utensils into the sink. 

‘Breakfast time, Mr Stark.’ MJ said. 

‘Good job guys this looks great.’ 

 

After breakfast MJ and Peter went to watch tv. 

Tony went back to his lab. 

 

—

‘No that’s salt.’ Peter yelled at the guy who was baking. 

‘You are really invested into this show.’ 

‘It’s hilarious.’ 

‘I’m going to watch it when I get home, Nailed it,right?’ 

Peter nodded before talking to the people on tv again. 

 

MJ got into it and together they shouted the Nailed it contestants.

 

After many episodes and snacks MJ’s phone buzzed. 

‘I have to go.’ 

‘Oh ok.’ Peter paused his show and stood up with her. 

 

They walked to the elevator in silence. 

‘See you tomorrow?’ 

‘Yeah I. . .we have to go back to school.’ MJ said. 

They had an awkward Hug-Handshake moment before they high fived and MJ left. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be small time jumps here and there. . .  
> I want to get to the big stuff quickly. 
> 
> Bye bye now :)
> 
>  
> 
> edited


	24. Chapter 24

A few uneventful days passed. 

Peter went to school with MJ and Ned.

Barry hovered in a vacant classroom or outside, he only came for lunch or if Peter called which did not happen. 

Tony planned the wedding and worked on his Nano Tech suit. 

Pepper was at Stark Industries and they did not see her. 

 

‘Hello?’ 

‘Hi is this Bruce Banner?’ 

Peter asked spinning around on his desk chair, his desk was covered in papers and stationary. 

‘Yes, who is this?’ 

‘I’m Peter, Tony Stark’s son.’ 

‘Haha kid, nice joke.’ 

 

‘Hey Brucie.’ Tony said from across the room.

‘Tony?!’ 

‘Some genius you are not believing Peter.’ 

‘You have a son? I know I was gone for awhile. . .’ 

‘Yeah it was unknown to me as well. He wants to talk to you.’ Tony winked at Peter before leaving. 

 

‘It’s Mr. . .my dads wedding next month and I wanted to invite you and Thor, uh do you want to bring any other guests?’ 

‘Tony has a kid and is getting married, wow I’m in on alternate earth.’ 

Peter laughed making Bruce laugh. 

‘I will definitely come.’ 

‘That’s great! Any other guests in your side?’ Peter threw this fist into the air in triumph. 

‘We have picked a few friends, Valkyrie, Korg, Doctor Strange and think we can bring Loki?’ Bruce said as Thor told him names. 

‘Uhhh sure you can bring Loki, maybe ask him not to get up to mischief or stab anyone.’ 

‘I’ll get Thor to do that.’ 

‘Can I get your email? I’ll email the digital invite and details.’ 

Bruce gave him the email before ending the call. 

Peter felt giddy and excited. 

 

‘Hello?’ 

‘Hi, is this Steve Rogers?’ 

‘Speaking and you are?’ 

‘I’m Peter, Tony Stark’s son.’ 

‘Tony doesn’t have a kid.’ Steve replied.

Peter really wished Tony was there to help. 

‘I’m from Queens, you told me you from Brooklyn. Remember? In Germany.’ 

‘Spider-Man?’ 

‘Yes, Spiderman I’m also Tony’s son.’ 

‘You should know Tony and I are not on good terms right now.’ 

‘I know but uh. . .he said I could call.’ 

‘Is something wrong? Is Tony ok?’ Steve asked, Peter detected some concern in his voice.

‘No and yes. My Dad and Pepper are getting married next month. . .’

‘Tell them congratulations.’ 

Peter sighed, ‘actually I’m inviting you. And all the Rogues, Black widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Scarlett witch.’

‘Kid does Tony know you doing this?’ 

‘Yes, yes! I told him and he agrees that maybe it’s time the team gets back together.’ Peter wished he was as easy as Bruce was. 

‘Ok we’ll be there.’

‘Are there any guest from your side?’ 

‘Um. . . T’Challa’s sister and Ant-Man. Seriously kid is Tony ok with this? I really don’t want to mess up his wedding because we are there.’ 

‘He is. We having a small get together soon. So there’s no tension and stuff at the actual wedding.’ 

Steve agreed and gave Peter his email. 

 

Peter ran to Tony. 

‘They agreed!’ 

‘Cool.’ 

Peter didn’t get the reaction he wanted and felt like he messed up. 

‘Pete you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just I’m kind of stress with what’s going to happen.’ 

‘Ok, they know some other people and I said they could come to the party.’ 

Tony ruffled Peters hair. 

‘You manners amazes me.’ 

‘I am SO excited! I mean all my heroes in one room! What if embarrass myself? What if they don’t come? What if things go south. . .’

Tony put his hand over Peters mouth. 

‘You going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Relax things will go fine.’ 

 

‘You need to invite Salt.’ 

‘Who?’ Peter asked curiously.

‘Salt is Peppers best friend from college.’ 

Peter tilted his head in confusion.

‘Savanna Davidson Aka Salt. She’s about Peppers height. She’s 1 or 2 years older. She has white blonde hair and she’s divorced.’ Tony explained the few details. 

‘Salt and Pepper.’ Peter said laughing loudly. 

‘Yeah thats my doing.’ 

Peter nodded before running back to his room to complete the guest list. 

 

Tony went on to book Disneyland Paris as the venue. 

‘Merci.’ Tony said, after a long, partially google translated conversation. 

‘Friday what else do I need to do?’ 

‘You need a caterer and a decorator.’

‘The Disney manager said they will do the decorating and the caterer just email the manager and ask her to sort that out.’ 

 

A little while later Peter came running into the room again. 

‘What about your Honeymoon?’ 

Tony laughed. 

‘I’m serious, stay in Paris for awhile and I’ll come back with Happy.’ 

‘Peter we are not going to leave you alone.’ 

‘I know I’m asking a lot, but it’s because I really want this wedding to be perfect for you guys. PLEASEEE.’ 

‘Ok, tell what you had in mind.’ 

‘Yes! Ok we staying at the Disney hotel the day after the wedding. So when Happy is coming back I’ll come with him. You guys can stay in Paris and tour or whatever. Then you can come home.’ Peter said. 

‘Perfect plan Pete, only one thing where will you stay?’ Tony was really reluctant to leave people. 

‘Here at the tower, with Happy or Rhodey.’ 

‘Fine.’ 

‘Yes ok take Pep to the Eiffel Tour and tell her that it’s my surprise.’ Peter said. 

‘You forgot her surprise didn’t you?’ 

‘Yes so you helped out. Thanks.’ Peter hugged Tony before running out the room yet again. 

 

‘The energy that kid has drains me.’ Tony said, with a shake of his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter spoke to Steve and Bruce.  
> What did you think??? 
> 
> Bye Bye for now :)
> 
>  
> 
> edited


	25. Chapter 25

‘Oh Mannn!’ Peter groaned, for the umpteenth time that day. 

‘Relax loser.’ MJ reassured him yet again. 

‘Yeah just chill Peter.’ 

Peter stopped walking to the school gates and faced his friends. 

‘All my heroes are going to be in one place, I am so freaking stressed and excited, I'm  strexcited.’ Peter spoke as he moved his hands wildly. 

‘Mr Genius that’s not a word.’ MJ retorted, with a laugh. 

‘I know!’ 

 

‘Can’t you guys just come?’ Peter asked. 

‘Not all of us are Stark geniuses that can skip Decathlon practice and still be the best.’ Ned retorted. 

‘And I’m the captain, I have to be there.’ 

Peter groaned again and he rested his head on Ned’s shoulder. 

 

‘What’s up with him?’ Barry asked the teenagers.

‘His stressed about tonight.’ 

‘You dad and I will be there.’ Barry reassured him. 

‘I’m worried about my Dad! What if things go south with the Rogues?’ 

‘Peter relax! You dad wouldn’t have agreed if he thought things would get worse.’ MJ said lightly shaking him. 

‘Ok fine. But I think I’ll wear my wed-shooters.’ 

Happy told Barry about Peters secret-identity, as it was part of his job to ensure it stays a secret. He had to sign a few documents to ensure it remains a secret.

‘Good idea, webbing up experienced superhero’s will definitely amuse them.’ MJ stated sarcastically. 

Peter rolled his eyes before walking to the car. 

 

\--

‘Peter?!’ 

‘In here Mo. . .uhhh Pep.’ Peter quickly shut his mouth as Pepper entered his closet.

‘Did you almost call me mom?’ 

‘Uhhh nooo.’ He replied awkwardly.

Pepper just hugged him, ‘it doesn’t matter.’ 

‘I’m so nervous.’ 

‘Me too Bitsy.’ She said lightly rubbing his shoulder. 

‘Bitsy?’ 

‘Yeah like the Itsy-Bitsy spider.’ Pepper explained, as she handed Peter a hoodie she liked. 

 

Peter ran his hands threw his hair for the umpteenth time. 

‘Peter, stop you messing your hair.’ Ned yelled at him through the FaceTime call. 

‘Then my hair will look like my thoughts.’ Peter retorted sarcastically. 

 

‘Kid?’ Tony called. 

‘I’m in here.’ Peter replied, brushing his hair and ending his call. 

‘You look nice.’ 

‘I look flustered and stressed. Why are you so calm?’ 

‘Whatever happens it can’t be worse then the fight. Why are you so stressed?’ 

‘I’m worried things will go south, thing go become worse and it’s all my fault.’ Peter sat on the sink and faced Tony. 

‘Hey listen to me if things go wrong it’s not your fault. But if things go well then we owe you for doing this.’ Tony patted his shoulder. 

Peter hugged Tony around his waist, feeling slightly calmer. 

 

—

They decided to meet at Pizza Hut as everyone liked pizza and it was in a quiet part of Queens meaning little to no press. 

 

‘Hey stressy pants.’ Barry teased.

‘Hi Care Bear.’ Peter retorted with a grin. 

‘Ok no nicknames.’ Barry stated, cringing at the nickname. 

Peter agreed before bouncing on his feet.

 

‘You do look calmer.’ Barry said. 

‘My dad calmed me.’ 

‘When do you plan on calling him "dad" to his face?’ 

‘I don’t know. I did address him as dad in my speech.’ Peter explained. 

 

‘Ok the pizza is on the tables.’ A waiter said. 

‘We just waiting so the rest.’ Tony replied. 

‘Of course Mr Stark.’ 

Pepper laid her head on his shoulder. 

‘You’ve done good.’ Pepper said, pointing to the bouncy Peter yapping to Barry. 

‘He’s so nervous and so excited, it’s adorable.’ Tony said. 

 

‘Mr and Mrs Stark.’ Rhodey greeted.

Rhodey decided he wanted to move to the Avengers facility, as he no longer needed weekly upgrades or help with his prosthetics.

‘Rhodey.’ Pepper went to hug him. 

‘What’s that Tones?’ Rhodey pointed to the big box. 

‘It’s a bunch of the Rogues stuff from the facility, I thought they would want it.’ 

‘I’m still baffled that you doing this.’ Rhodey lightly hit his friend. 

‘It’s for Peter.’ Tony said. 

‘And he misses them.’ Pepper added in a whisper. 

 

‘They are late.’ Tony said, looking at the time; 20:14. 

‘It’s only 14 minutes Tony.’ Happy said. 

Everyone shared a look as Peter fidgeted with his hands and Tony glared at the door. 

 

Minutes later the door opened. 

‘Sorry Stark, there was traffic.’ Natasha said brushing her dress down. 

‘Agent Romanoff.’ Tony said with a gulp.

Until that moment he did not realize he missed her, he missed all of them.

He felt nervous as more people entered the pizzeria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will compensate for the short chapter in the next one 
> 
> Bye bye :)
> 
>  
> 
> edited


	26. Chapter 26

 

> ‘Congratulations guys!’ Natasha yelled and the rest walked in. 

‘Thank you.’ Pepper said.

Tony seemed to be in shock but Pepper elbowed him ‘thanks guys.’ 

 

‘So who is this unknown son?’ Natasha asked. 

‘Hi.’ Peter greeted, in a cutely nervous voice. 

‘You’re so cute.’ Natasha cooed. 

She seemed to be the only one confident enough to speak. 

‘Uh thanks.’ 

‘I’m Natasha.’ She said, shaking his hand. 

‘I know. You the first female Avenger.’ Peter whispered. 

 

‘Everyone sit, the Pizza is getting cold.’ Happy announced, hoping to ease the tension. 

The Rogues sat down and Tony noticed Bruce and Thor weren’t there. 

‘This is T’Challa.’ Natasha said, pointing to the African man. 

Tony just nodded in acknowledgment. 

 

‘Tony!’ Bruce said, entering the pizzeria. 

‘Bruce.’ Tony jumped up and hugged his friend.

‘Man it’s been so long.’ 

‘Yeah you played the dead card.’ Tony said. 

‘Thor? Your hair and eye.’ Tony took in his friends new appearance. 

‘Man of Iron, my sister did this, too my eye and my hair was cut before I was expected to battle Banner. . .the Hulk.’ Thor patted Tony’s shoulder. 

‘Hey Man. Congratulations on the wedding even though I don’t you.’ A man made of rock said in a unique voice. 

‘That’s Korg and Miek, and that is Valkyrie.’ 

‘Like the female warriors in the Asgardian mythology?’ Peter fanboyed. 

‘Correct uh. . .’ Valkyrie trailed off not knowing the boys name. 

‘This is Peter.’ Tony explained. 

‘Son Of Tony, how are you?’ Thor said in a booming voice. 

‘I’m good.’ Peter said, with a wide grin. 

‘You remind me of an elf.’ Valkyrie said, ‘not the dark elves that invaded Earth.’ She added to avoid any confusion. 

 

‘Nice haircut.’ Steve complimented . 

‘Captain I see you’ve copied my look.’ Thor said, rubbing at his beard. 

‘Thor nice to see you.’ Thor took a seat next to Steve. 

 

‘I sense some tension.’ Bruce said.

Looking how everyone seemed to be talking amongst themselves, or not talking at all.

‘Yeah cap and I had a fall out.’ Tony whispered. 

‘Like the Beetles?’ Bruce asked looking at his friend wide eyed. 

‘Sort of, Peter invited them.’ 

‘He's a good kid.’ 

‘The best.’ Tony said, looking at Peter who was talking to Korg. 

 

‘Hey Man.’ 

‘Hi. You made of rocks, that’s awesome.’ Peter said, lightly touching Kong’s arm. 

‘Thank you little boy. This is Miek, I thought he died and felt guilty but he didn’t.’ 

‘Where’s Loki?’ Peter asked. 

‘Loki stayed to sharpen his daggers.’ Korg explained and Peters eyes widened in fear. 

‘Do not worry young boy. My brother will behave at the wedding.’ Thor explained from across the table. 

Peter listened to Korg babble on about meeting Thor and how Miek died but didn’t die. 

 

‘Bruce?’ Natasha said, coming out the bathroom. 

‘Hey Nat.’ 

Tony patted Bruce’s shoulder, ‘Enjoy buddy.’ 

Tony took a seat by Pepper and Peter. 

 

Rhodey walked into the pizzeria with a box. 

‘Colonel.’ Sam said, staring at Rhodey’s legs. 

‘Sam, Man it’s been awhile.’ They shook hands before Rhodey sat next to him. 

 

Everyone sat quietly eating. 

Peter suddenly started coughing loudly destroying the awkward silence. 

‘Peter are you ok?’ Tony patted his back. 

‘He’s choking.’ Steve stated, quickly rushing to Peters side. 

He patted his back hard but Peter continued coughing violently. 

‘It’s an allergic reaction.’ A new voice said. 

‘What is he allergic to?’ The man asked Tony. 

‘Uh. . . I think almonds.’ 

‘You, is there any almonds in these pizzas?’ The man yelled at a waiter.

‘I think there’s almond oil.’ The waiter said. 

‘Get my bag.’ The man yelled at an Asian man. 

‘Who are you?’ Tony asked, he did not want some random person messing with Peter. 

‘I’m Doctor Stephen Strange and that is Wong.’ 

‘Doctor Stange the Magic guy?’ Tony had seen some videos recently. 

‘Yes.’ 

 

Wong brought the bag and Strange pulled out an Diphenhydramine injection. 

He quickly administered the injection and Peter’s coughing seemed to reduce. 

‘Sorry.’ Peter whispered. 

‘Kid don’t apologize.’ Tony hugged him feeling relieved. 

‘Thank you Doctor.’ Tony shook the mans hand. 

‘Peter I suggest you be careful with your allergy.’ 

Peter nodded at the man. 

 

Steve was standing next to them. 

‘Are you ok?’

‘I’m ok, Captain America.’ 

‘Steve is fine.’ 

‘I’m ok Steve.’ Peter repeated with a weak smile. 

Tony watched their interaction cautiously.

 

‘Can we talk?’ Steve told Tony. 

‘I’m not leaving Peter.’ 

Peter weakly stood up and walked to another table away from the group. 

‘Everyone enjoy.’ Tony announced, walking to Peter. 

 

‘Thank you for trying to help.’ Tony said. 

‘You’re welcome. I’ve never seen you care for someone like you do for him.’ 

Peter laid on the table feeling drained. 

‘Nice job with the hydra bases.’ Tony said. 

‘Thanks. I’m sorry Tony.’ 

‘Sorry for what? Starting a war? Endangering the team members? Putting your shield through my chest?’ Tony was frustrated and stressed. 

‘For everything. I was thinking with my fists.’ 

‘Your fists and your shield Capsicle.’ Tony added. 

‘I don’t have a shield anymore.’ Steve said, with a small smile. 

‘I’m working on a way to get passed the accords, you and the Rogues will be free as well. But no senseless fighting or endangering civilians.’ Tony explained. 

‘I know things won’t be the same but I hope we can be civil again.’ 

‘Civil is all I can do. But let this be known this is for Peters sake, not yours and not your teams.’ Tony said, turning his gaze to the boy. 

 

‘Kid?’ 

‘Dad? I’m tired.’ 

Tony forcefully controlled his reaction and waved Happy over.

‘I can carry him to your car.’ Steve offered.

‘No we’ll do it.’ Happy stated protectively. 

Barry lifted Peter up like you would for a baby. 

‘No! I want to stay.’ Peter groaned. 

‘Go home Peter, Barry or Happy can stay with you. I’ll come back in awhile.’ Tony said. 

‘Yay, the Avengers are backkk.’ Peter said, making everyone coo at his cute voice. 

‘Bye Bitsy.’ Pepper rubbed his flushed face. 

‘Bye cute kid.’ Natasha greeted, waving to him. 

 

Everyone ate and made small talk. 

Tony chose not to speak. 

Pepper and Natasha shared a few words. 

 

‘God I am so sorry! I overslept!’ A messy lady walked in, her jacket was upside down and her lipstick was smudged. 

‘Salt!’ Tony yelled. 

‘Anthony.’ 

‘Sav god what happened?’ Pepper asked, worriedly walking over to her friend. 

‘I said I was going to take a nap after my shift and then get dressed at 7:30. I broke my alarm in my sleep. I woke up it was 8:30 and I had to get dressed in the car. And I don’t think I did a good job.’ Savanna said, taking in her appearance in the mirror door. 

 

Savanna and Pepper went to the bathroom. 

When they came out Savanna looked much better. 

‘Salt you look human.’ Tony joked, earning a middle finger. 

‘Hey where’s the boy I spoke too?’ Savanna asked, noticing all the males were too old to have a teenagers voice.

‘He had an allergic reaction, Happy took him home.’ Pepper explained. 

‘Oh poor baby. Hellooo Everyone I’m Savanna.’ 

She received mumbled greetings. 

‘Wait So everyone is of drinking age?’ Savanna asked with a smirk.

‘No Sav!’ Pepper said. 

‘It’s your wedding week. Live a little.’ Savanna rushed to her car and came back with alcohol bottles. 

 

A few shots later everyone was calmer and the tension was gone. 

‘Peter called me dad today.’ Tony announced. 

‘Wooo.’ Rhodey yelled. 

‘Anthony a dad, who would have known.’ Savanna said between hiccups, she was the most drunk. Valkyrie came in second and was currently being dragged out by Thor. 

‘How are we getting home?’ Pepper asked, she wasn’t drunk but she definitely had alcohol in her system.

‘Call Happy.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally met the Rogues  
> I found this chapter difficult
> 
> I do plan on writing a few more scenes from different characters point of view
> 
> I am sorry if your expectations weren’t met :( 
> 
> Bye Bye :)
> 
>  
> 
> edited


	27. Chapter 27

—

‘Brother turn left.’ Shuri instructed.

‘We have 3 minutes.’ Natasha said. 

T’Challa was driving as fast as the speed limit permitted. 

‘Shuri we need a faster route.’ Sam said. 

After a few sharp turns they got stuck.

‘Don’t turn left a truck broke down.’ 

‘Too late.’ T’Challa groaned, as a car blocked them in. 

‘Wanda said she’s with Vision and they won’t make it.’ Natasha said. 

‘Ok. Tony is going to be mad.’ Steve said, looking at the clock display another minute passed. 

‘Don’t worry I’ll sort it out.’ Natasha said. 

‘I need to see Stark act parental with his kid.’ Sam said. 

 

Everyone got out the car and stood outside the door for a moment, everyone was nervous. 

‘Step aside boys.’ Natasha said confidently, she quickly shoved the door open. 

 

—

‘How are you?’ Natasha asked taking a step closer. 

‘I’m good, you look different.’ Bruce vaguely complimented her.

Natasha smirked, ‘A good different?’ 

‘Uh Yeah.’ Bruce said. 

‘We. . .I missed you. Where were you all this time?’ 

‘I was on some planet stuck as Hulk. Thor and, believe it or not, Loki helped me. We went to Asgard and it got destroyed.’ Bruce explained, moving his hands. 

‘Sounds like you had fun.’ 

‘I don’t remember anything being the Hulk. I do remember you talking to me in the jet.’ 

 

Thor waved Bruce over and they went their separate ways. 

 

—

After Tony and Pepper left the rest of the group exchanged details and headed their separate ways home. 

 

—

Peter felt awkward with the silence and tension. 

His mouth felt tingly but he brushed it off as nerves. 

Suddenly his throat felt closed and his eyes began watering. 

All the sounds and voices were buzzed.

All he wanted to do was scream for his dad, this felt like the building that crashed him and knocked his oxygen out. 

‘D. . .’ He tried to talk, to say anything but nothing came out. 

He felt a poke in his arm and almost instantaneously he could breath again. 

He took deep breaths hoping to get enough oxygen in his body, his finger tips were blue. 

 

He remembered falling asleep on the table while Steve and his dad spoke. 

He woke up in his bed, the sun was peeking through his windows.

‘Fri what happened last night?’ 

‘Barry brought you home after you had an allergic reaction. He removed your hoodie and Happy watched tv upstairs until your dad called him. Salt brought alcohol and they needed a lift home.’ 

That clarified a lot for Peter.

 

‘Is anyone awake?’ 

‘No.’ 

Peter showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen. 

He got milk and Oreos before walking to the sofa, he quickly ran to his room and grabbed his dragon. 

‘Toothless I missed you.’ Peter said hugging him. 

He took Toothless with him and binge watched Dragons: Race to the Edge. 

 

Friday had informed him Tony and Pepper woke up. 

‘See you bud.’ Peter greeted his plush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	28. Chapter 28

Tony and Pepper woke up with slight hangover headaches. 

After the alcohol and pizza was finished everyone headed home. 

Tony was glad Salt brought alcohol, the alcohol was like Peter. Making everyone happy and making things fun. 

 

‘Why are you laughing?’ Pepper asked. 

‘I just thought how the alcohol was like having Peter around.’ 

‘Don’t compare my Bitsy to alcohol.’

‘Mama bear.’ Tony teased. 

 

‘Knock knock?’ 

‘Come in Pete.’ 

Peter walked in he looked like himself again, he did have a small red patch on his cheek. 

‘I heard you had fun last night.’ 

‘Fun is one word to describe it.’ Pepper said her head was aching. 

‘You missed Salt.’ Tony said. 

‘Oh, I wanted to meet her.’ 

‘You can. She fell asleep in the guest room last night. I doubt she will be fun or alive but you can still meet her.’ Pepper said, laughing at her statement. 

 

‘Are things ok with the Rogues?’ 

‘Yeah it’s fine. You know a magic doctor saved you last night.’ 

‘I’m sorry I worried you.’ Peter said. 

‘I think I’m going to invest in one of those chart things.’ 

Peter turned his head in confusion. 

‘You know, the one that parents mark what their kids do. But every time you say “sorry” for unreasonable things I will make you. . . I’ll make Barry follow you around in school.’ 

‘Nooo. Barry scares my classmates.’ Peter pleaded. 

‘Ok then don’t say “sorry” for everything deal?’ 

‘Deal.’

 

‘I was scared last night.’ Peter admitted.

‘Yeah me too. I saw your fingers turning blue.’ 

Peter laid on Tony’s leg. He just wanted comfort. 

‘Bitsy.’ Pepper came out the bathroom and sat next to them. 

‘Are you ok?’ Tony asked, as he rubbed Peters back. 

‘Yeah, I’m just. . .I didn’t know i could have an allergic reaction like that.’ 

‘Let’s be thankful the Doctor was there.’ Pepper reassured him. 

 

The 3 of them just sat there, actually Peter was laying down. 

‘Let’s go wake Sav.’ Pepper told him. 

‘Yeah. Go wake Salt Pete.’ 

‘Um okay.’ Peter stood up and Pepper held him close by his shoulders. 

 

They entered the room and the sight before them was hilarious.

Savanna was laying flat across the bed, her legs where halfway off the bed and her shoes and hand bag was still on her body.

Peter laughed quietly. 

‘Go to her and say “mommy I have school” use a really high voice.’ Pepper whispered to him. 

 

Peter walked to the bed, ‘Mommy I have school. Wake up!’ 

Pepper was amazed at his childlike voice. 

‘No let me sleep. Wait! I don’t have a kid.’ Savanna jumped up her makeup was a mess and her hair was a bigger mess. 

Pepper and Peter began laughing. 

‘So you’re Anthony’s kid?’ She ruffled his hair.

 

‘What happened last night?’ 

‘What do you remember?’ Pepper asked. 

‘I remember pouring the shots and then everyone drank it. But then it’s all a fuzz ball.’ 

‘Everyone has at least 3 shots. You had 6. As we were leaving you started singing wrecking ball.’ Pepper explained.

‘Woo! At least it was fun.’ Savanna cringed at her own scream. 

‘Here.’ Pepper handed her a water bottle. 

‘I need pain killers Pep.’ 

Pepper unscrewed the end of the bottle and revealed the pills, ‘it’s Tony’s hangover bottle. He made it awhile back.’ 

‘Sweet.’ 

 

They left the room and Peter rushed to the elevator. 

‘Hey Barry.’ 

‘Hey Pete. Feeling better?’ 

‘Yeah I’m fine.’ 

Peter took the passengers seat and Barry drove to school. 

‘Mr Stark said you skip today.’ 

‘No I have to go. MJ is removing her cast at 4. We going to get ice cream before.’ Peter explained. 

‘Ok enjoy. I’ll be here as always.’ Barry was given a parking next to the principals car. It was inside the school gate, therefore the press could not get in. 

 

Peter met up with his friends and told them what happened that night.

‘Wow, no one fought but you almost died.’ Ned said. 

‘How did you not know how severe your allergy is?’ MJ asked, frowning at the thought. 

‘I hate tree nuts, I don’t ever eat it.’ 

 

The bell rang and they quickly headed to Physics. 

During lunch they went outside and ate with Barry on the steps. 

‘It was scary, I haven’t known you long but I’ve seen you not breathing twice.’ Barry said, he shook two fingers in Peters face. 

Peter pushes his hand way and stuck out his tongue childishly. 

 

‘MJ would you want to be a bridesmaid for Pepper?’ Peter asked, after they ate and were walking to class. 

‘Uh okay, what would it require?’ MJ asked, she really liked Ms Potts.

‘You need to wear this pinky color dress and walk with Pep and Salt.’ 

‘Ok, I’ll do it.’ 

Peter grinned widely and ran to class. 

 

‘How was school?’ Barry asked. 

‘I told you at lunch.’ Peter said with a frown. 

Barry laughed at his friend.

He dropped Peter at the tower before heading home. 

 

—

‘Hey Kid.’

‘Hi.’ Peter greeted, before high fiving his dad. 

 

‘Oh by the way I solved Peps problem.’ 

‘Huh?’ 

‘Pepper was saying she only has Salt and she would like a bridesmaid. So I asked MJ and she agreed.’ Peter explained. 

‘That’s awesome. Phone her and tell her the news.’

 

Peter nodded and ran to his bedroom. 

‘Fri please Pep.’ 

‘Calling Pepper Potts.’ 

‘Hi Bitsy, what’s up?’ 

‘I got you a bridesmaid.’ Peter said, bouncing on his feet excitedly.

‘Aw thank you.’ Pepper truly felt touched that he seemed to like her. 

‘MJ. Is she going to walk with Salt?’ 

‘Salt is my Maid of Honor, so she’s will walk alone like you. I asked Natasha to be my bridesmaid as well so MJ can walk in with her.’ Peppers slightly intoxicated self had said what she wanted without hesitation. 

‘Awesome Black Widow is your bridesmaid.’ Peter is a super fan, everything about her interests him. 

‘Someone’s a Fanboy.’ 

‘Yip she’s my hero after Iron Man.’ 

‘Yes of course Talia. Sorry Bitsy I have a meeting. I’ll talk to you later?’ 

‘Yeah bye.’ 

 

Peter and Toothless continued their Race to The Edge marathon. Tony was busy in the lab. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	29. Chapter 29

The rest of the week passed uneventfully with the last of the wedding plans being made. 

Tony was communicating a bit with the Rogues, although he did not speak to Steve. 

Pepper was busy at Stark Industries. 

Peter and his friends went shopping for their wedding clothes. 

 

‘Flight E57 to Paris will be departing from gate 6 at 7:00 am.’ 

‘That’s us.’ Tony said.

Today Tony, Peter, Happy and Barry we’re flying.

Salt and Pepper flew the day before, the rest of the guest would be flying tomorrow.

‘Why are we flying with an airline?’ Peter asked.

‘Cause I decided the Rogues could fly in my plane. They on the no fly list and Ross would lose it if they flew on an airline. My alibi is we flew on my plane and that’s why it’s not in New York.’ Tony explained. 

 

Peter understood and chose to stare out the window at the pretty sights. 

He then chose to watch some Star Wars movies while his travel companions were asleep. 

He could never sleep with movement. 

‘Kid sleep.’ 

‘I can’t.’ Peter whispered to his dad. 

Tony rubbed his eyes and sat up. 

‘What are we watching?’ He asked. 

‘You don’t have to stay awake with me. My body doesn’t need much sleep.’ 

‘I’m the parent, I can make my own decisions. Besides I’d rather stay awake with you than have an uncomfortable sleep.’ 

Peter nodded before explaining the movie. 

 

They sat in their seats watching the movie and sharing a few whispered words. 

‘So that kid is going to become Darth Vader?’ 

‘Yip, but that’s only in the next movie.’ Peter explained. 

‘Padmè looks a bit like Thor’s ex girlfriend.’ Tony said. 

‘Thor had a girlfriend on earth?’ Peter raised his eyebrow in curiosity. 

‘Yeah Shield confiscated her work and he took her to Asgard. I heard him talk about it once.’ 

 

‘Keep it down!’ 

Tony and Peter turned to face a old man who was napping. (Stan Lee’s cameo)

‘Sorry Sir.’ Peter quickly apologized. 

 

‘Cabin crew prepare for landing.’ The pilot announced. 

Peter collected his chargers and his phone, put on his shoes and went to the bathroom. 

‘Excited?’ Tony asked.

‘Yeah are you?’ 

‘I’m excited and. . . nervous.’ 

Peter didn’t know what to say and awkwardly scratched his neck. 

 

They collected their bags and got chauffeured to the hotel. 

‘There’s a hidden Mickey there. And there.’ Peter was in awe, everything about this hotel screamed Disney. 

‘Let’s check in Hap.’ 

They left Barry with Peter as he roamed around the hotel lobby. 

 

‘Bonjour.’ Peter greeted a staff member

happily. 

‘Bonjour.’ 

He practiced basic French the whole week. 

 

‘You really are a puppy.’ Barry said. 

He was speed walking after Peter. 

Peter stuck his tongue out at his bodyguard and friend. 

‘I need a leash.’ Barry groaned loudly, trailing after his hyper friend.

 

'I feel like you giving me grey hair.' Barry complained.

Peter chuckled loudly before disappearing behind the concierge.

'Peter?!' Barry frustratedly looked for Peter around the lobby.

'BOO!' 

'AHH!' Barry held his chest, he took a seat.

'I think I'm going to quit.' he threatened after he calmed down. 

'No you won't. You like me too much.' 

Barry couldn't argue with that, 

 

\--

‘This is your room, there are 2 inter-leading rooms. For MJ and Ned.’ Tony explained. 

Peter rushed to the window dragging Barry with him. 

‘That’s the park.’ Peter said. 

‘Yip this is the Castle club room with park View.’ Tony explained. 

 

‘Awesome!’ 

‘This whole floor is booked for us.’ Tony said. 

‘That’s cool Mr Stark.’ Barry said. 

‘Sir the Sleeping beauty suite is ready.’ 

‘Cool, I’ll be there in a few.’ Tony said and the man left. 

‘Is that yours and Peps room?’ Peter asked. 

‘Yip I decided we can stay here for the whole trip.’ 

‘What are the names of the other guests room?’ Peter asked. 

‘The Superior room with Terrace.’ 

Peter acknowledged Tony before going back examining the room. 

 

Everyone went to their own rooms to sleep. 

Peter fell asleep sprawled across the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance.  
> The wedding is coming up and i want it to be perfect.  
> I most probably will take awhile to write it.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Ok Bye Bye :)
> 
> edited


	30. Chapter 30: The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just pictures and a few descriptions. . .  
> Enjoy :)

The entrance. . .

 

The banquet hall

 

Peppers carriage from the entrance

 

THE RINGS 

 

 

Guest List

—

Mickey and Minnie

 

James “Rhodey” Rhodes

Harold “Happy” Hogan

Savannah “Salt” Davidson

 

Michelle “MJ” Jones

Ned Leeds

Barry Cabe

Harley Keener

 

Nick Fury

Maria Hill

Natasha Romanoff

Steve Rogers

Clint Barton

Sam Wilson

Wanda Maximoff

Scott Lang

T’Challa and Shuri

Thor. . .

Loki. . .

Bruce Banner

Korg

Valkyrie

Doctor Strange

—


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be scenes of everyone getting ready before the actual wedding.

Everyone arrived at the Disneyland hotel.

The morning of the wedding they separated into groups and proceeded to get ready. 

 

 

-Brides Party

They entered the fairytale themed boutique.

'Bonjour, how are you ladies today?' A enthusiastic French woman greeted. 

'We are excited.' Pepper said. 

'Of Course. I am Aimée, these are my colleagues: Nichole, Renee and Elise. Each of us will be only for you. I will be doing the bride Pepper, Renee will do the maid of honor Savanna, Nichole will do the teenage bridesmaid MJ and Elise will do the bridesmaid Natasha.' 

'Sounds good.' Natasha said. 

'Mr Stark said only your son, Peter should be allowed to come and go.' Aimée stated.

'Yeah that's fine.' Pepper took her seat in front of the lit up mirrors.

 

After awhile of talking and washing their hair, the stylists began working on each ones style.

 

'Hi.' Peter said, walking into the room in his PJs.

'you are the son, Peter. yes?' Elise asked.

'Yeah, is P. . .is my mom here?' 

Elise pointed to a bigger table where a woman was chatting away. 

'Hey Bitsy.' 

'Hi, you look nice.' 

'We have not done anything yet.' Aimée. 

'oh.' Peter scratched his neck awkwardly.

'You are very sweet.' 

'Thanks.' Peter grinned. 

Peter stood there as she brushed and put product in Peppers hair.

'P. . .mom why don't you take a selfie.' Peter had decided from today he would address them as mom and dad. 

'Bitsy right now?' Pepper asked as Nichole came to assist her superior. 

'yeah.' 

Pepper agreed and took her phone from the table. 

She showed Peter the picture before he told her to post it.

'I like it. I'm going to say hi to everyone. Bye mom.' Peter hugged her quickly before running off.

'He is adorable.' 

'I Know.' Pepper said, watching his through the mirror. 

 

'MJ hey.'

'Peter?'

MJ was sitting with a towel around her hair.

'uh. . .I'm going to say hi to everyone. See you.' Peter mumbled before awkwardly running off, he did not know what to say. 

 

'Hi Salt.'

'Hey Pete.' 

'I like your dress.' Peter said noticing it hang from her mirror.

'Thanks I convinced Pep to let Natasha and I wear metallic pink and let MJ wear the coral.' Savanna explained.

'I'm guessing that's metallic pink.' Peter said, pointing to her dress.

'Yip. MJ is going to walk with you.' Salt stated, Peter frowned in confusion. 

'The 3 of us are going for a Marilyn Monroe kind of look and she's too young for that. So instead of being a bridesmaid, she's your date.' 

Peters eyes widened before heat creeped up his neck and cheeks. 

'Don't worry she agreed.' 

'Um. . .ok Bye.' 

Peter bit his lip nervously.

 

'Hi Nat.' 

'Hey you.' 

Peter noticed Natashas hair was short and curly.

'You cut your hair?'

'No it's pinned up.' Elise explained. 

'Oh.'

'Yeah even Pepper is doing something like this.' Natasha said.

'I've never seen her with short hair.' Peter said.

'Its going to be a big surprise. Don't tell anyone.'

'Promise.' Peter said sticking his pinky towards her. 

 

Peters phone buzzed. 

'Bye!' he yelled to everyone before running to his room suit. 

 

-Grooms Party

'Have you seen my socks?' Barry asked.

'No have you seen my tie?' Ned asked.

Barry, Ned, Harley and Peter decided to get ready together.

'Forget that where's Peter?' Harley asked.

'I'm here!' Peter yelled, running into the room.

'Get ready!' they all yelled at him.

'Okay okay. I just with my mom.' 

'We saw the picture.' Harley said.

'There's socks and a tie in my bed.' Peter complained.

 

'Mom and them have this system to get ready and we have missing clothes.' Peter complained.

'They've been up for ages, we just woke up.' Barry retorted.

 

-Groom Party 2

'is my shoe by you?' Bruce asked Rhodey. 

'No I can't find my jacket.' Rhodey complained.

'There's a jacket in the Bathroom!' Tony yelled frustratedly.

'Thanks Tones!' 

 

'I see what Peter was complaining about.' Tony said to himself.

 

-Space group

'What do midgardian women wear to these things?' Valkyrie asked.

'Dresses Val and they put makeup and do their hair.' Thor explained.

'Hey man, Miek and I just woke up.'

'Korg what are you wearing?' Valkyrie asked.

'My leather straps.' 

Valkyrie began braiding her hair as she did for battle but chose not to tie it up.

'Heres a dress.' Thor said, going her a black dress with white lines.

'Brother where did you get that?' Loki asked curiously, as he put on his black jacket.

'Natasha sent it.' 

'You look nice.' Korg said. 

Loki just glared at him before watching tv. 

'Whats his problem?' Valkyrie asked.

'I took his daggers.' Thor explained. 

The group laughed and Loki glared at them. 

 

-Rogues

'Brother we match.' Shuri said pointing to his red jacket. 

'You guys look nice.' Steve said.

'As do you Captain.' Shuri said.

'I'm not wearing a tie.' Sam complained.

'Neither am I. Because I don't know how to tie one.' Scott said.

Tony was able to pull some strings and get his house arrest on hold for the weekend. 

'How's house arrest treating you?' Steve asked.

'it's fine Cassie makes it fun.' 

'Nervous cap?' Sam asked.

'Who would have thought this fight would end because of Tony's son.' 

'Who would have thought Tony has a kid.' Clint said exiting the bathroom.

Everyone murmured in agreement. 

'Hows the kids?' Scott asked him.

'Getting big.'

 

-Wanda and Vision 

'Wanda you look amazing.' Vision said.

'Thanks Vis, glasses suit you.' she complimented.

'Thank you.' 

Vision was in his human form for wedding. 

'how's this?' Wanda asked holing up a black tee and a skirt.

'Anything looks nice on you.'

Wanda blushed lightly before going to get dressed.

\---

 

-Brides Party 

'Wow.' Everyone said at Peppers appearance.

'You look amazing Pep.' Savanna gushed.

'Ms Potts you look great.'

'So do you MJ, your hair looks amazing.' Pepper complimented her.

'Thanks.'

'Ok beautiful ladies lets take some pictures.' Aimée said, she took her camera.

 

'MJ first.' Savanna said. 

 

'Smile.' 

MJ gave a wide smile and kept her hands at her side awkwardly. 

She didn't like posing.

 

'Natasha.' Elise gave her a soft push. 

Nat sat down and smiled for the camera.

 

Savanna took a seat and posed.

 

'The Bride.' Aimée called.

The rest of the group cheered for her. 

Pepper posed shyly.

 

'I'm glad we chose Marylin Monroe.' Savanna said.

'I'm glad MJ got a date.' Natasha teased.

During their time getting ready they became close. 

 

'Put on the dress and shoes.' Savanna insisted. 

Pepper went into the change room, when she came out Renee turned the lights down. 

Pepper took a seat and put on her shoes.

'He really kept with the Cinderella theme.' Natasha commented.

 

Aimée took them to the garden and began the photoshoot.

 

-Grooms Party

Peter managed to tie his own bow tie and he felt really proud.

 

Ned insisted on wearing his Homecoming attire saying, 'I looked nice and my hat gave me enough confidence to web a bad guy.' 

 

Harley chose a full white tux, one he had worn to his junior prom. 

 

Barry chose to wear a tie and blazer over his normal bodyguard uniform. 

 

Rhodey was so excited for his friends wedding.

They went Tux shopping with Sam last week. 

 

Happy was excited too but did not admit it.

Peter caught him doing his hair.

 

Bruce chose not to cut his hair as it looked nice enough.

Ties made him feel uncomfortable and he opted out of it. 

 

-Space group 

Valkyrie went to Shuri who gladly help her with her Makeup. 

 

-Rogues 

 

-Wanda and Vision 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	32. Chapter 32

 

> ‘Peter come to the gardens.’ Natasha said. 

‘Coming.’ Peter quickly answered, before ending the call. 

 

‘Where are you going?’ Harley asked.

‘By my mom.’ Peter said, unable to hide his excitement. 

 

‘By MJ.’ Ned sang “MJ” to tease Peter. 

Peter groaned and stuck his tongue out at Ned. 

‘I’m going.’ Peter said grumpily, before walking out the room. 

‘Sorry Pete.’ Ned yelled into the hall. 

 

—

‘You called?’ Peter said standing next to Natasha. 

‘Yeah, go stand there.’ She pointed to an area by a heart shaped topiary.

 

‘MJ you stand there.’ Savanna said pointing next to Peter. 

 

‘Hey Peter.’ 

‘Hi MJ.’ Peter said. 

She looked so pretty, he thought. 

Peter scratched his neck nervously. 

 

‘Gosh don’t stand like awkward statues.’ Savanna groaned, she then pulled Natasha next to the teens. 

Natasha made Peter stand at an angle and put his hands on MJ’s waist. 

Savanna put MJ’s arms around Peters shoulders and instructed her to smile. 

 

Aimée complimented them before taking multiple pictures. 

‘Awww.’ Pepper cooed. 

 

Peter turned his attention to Pepper.

‘Wow! Mom you look amazing!’ Peter quickly ran over to her. He was glad to be out of that awkward pose with MJ, but he kinda liked having her close. 

 

‘I like your long hair but I like the short hair too.’ Peter mumbled. 

‘Thanks Bitsy. You look handsome.’ Pepper kissed his cheek and he blushed. 

 

‘Got it.’ Aimée said lowering her camera. 

‘I need all these pictures.’ Savanna yelled across the garden. 

‘Me too.’ Natasha added. 

 

‘Nice lipstick mark, loser.’ MJ said, as she leaned her arm on his shoulder. 

Peter grimaced before rubbing his cheek. 

MJ burst out laughing. Instead of wiping it, he spread it. 

He looked quiet attractive, she thought.

‘Gone?’ 

MJ shook her head, she rubbed her thumb against his cheek. 

‘Now it is.’ She showed him her pink thumb. 

 

‘Sorry Bitsy.’ Pepper apologized, but she had to admit the kids interaction was adorable. 

 

‘Go stand by your mom.’ Aimée told Peter. 

They took some cute pictures on the bench. 

Peppers favorite was Peter hugging her waist and looking up at her as she smiled down at him, it was a candid but it looked amazing. 

 

‘Are you going to take pictures with dad?’ Peter asked. 

‘Yes but after the ceremony, I want to surprise him.’ 

‘I’m pretty sure he will be amazed.’ 

Peter smiled widely. 

 

‘Come take a picture with us.’ Natasha and Savanna called him over. 

 

The 2 ladies leaned their arms on Peters shoulders and smiled. 

‘I feel short.’ Peter said, frowning at their heels. 

‘You are short.’ MJ retorted. 

 

‘We need more of the couple.’ Elise said, as she and the other women returned. 

‘Who?’ Peter asked. 

‘You and MJ.’ Renee explained . 

‘No, uh no. We’re. . .’ Peter stuttered and stumbled over his words. 

‘We’re not a couple.’ MJ said. 

 

‘He is your date. Yes?’ 

‘Yeah but it’s. . .’ 

Renee interrupted her, ‘then you are a couple. Even if it’s for today.’ 

Peter and MJ chose not to argue and listened to the others. 

 

‘Kiss her cheek Peter.’ 

Peter shook his head at Renee, she had taken over for Aimée as Camerawomen. 

‘Do it!’ Savanna and Natasha cheered, they were rooting for the younger couple. 

‘No.’ Peter whisper yelled at them. 

‘They won’t listen.’ MJ said. 

After spending the whole day with them she had learned their ways. 

 

MJ smiled at Peter before stepping back and kissing his cheek. 

Peter eyes widened in surprise but he smiled slightly. 

‘Aw Pep you need to frame this.’ Savanna said, showing her friend the cameras screen. 

 

—

‘Where’s Peter?’ Tony asked entering the boys room. 

‘By the ladies.’ Barry answered, making the guys laugh. 

‘Geez I know his lovable but his MY best man.’ 

‘His crazy about Pepper today. He keeps calling her “mom” and talking about how amazing she is.’ Harley told Tony. 

‘She’s crazy about him too.’ Tony mumbled. 

 

‘He's also crazy about MJ.’ Ned added. 

‘Wasn’t he always?’ Tony asked, making the guys laugh yet again. 

‘The ladies made her his date for today.’ Barry explained. 

‘Yeah Pepper told me last night.’ 

 

‘Anyway you guys clean up nicely. If you see my kid tell him, I’m looking for him. See you guys later.’ Tony closed the door behind him and groaned. 

 

‘His calling her mom? He doesn’t call me dad. Stop being jealous. I’m not! I love his relationship with Pepper but. . . Ugh maybe I’m a bad dad.’ Tony mentally hit himself, as he was arguing with himself. 

‘Wow talking to yourself Stark that’s new. I’m going crazy!’ 

‘You were always crazy.’ Steve said jokingly. 

He closed his room door and walked next to Tony.

 

‘Capsicle. How’s Paris for you?’ 

‘Good. For you?’ 

‘I’m nervous and I’m talking to myself. So it’s great.’ Tony replied sarcastically.

‘It’s your wedding day so nervous is acceptable.’ 

 

‘Yeah whatever. How’s your team?’ Tony and Steve stood in the hall trying to make small talk. 

‘They’re your team too.’ 

‘Not since Germany. . . But forget it, we are supposed to be civil and “friends” for the peace of this wedding.’ Tony groaned at himself for bringing up Germany, something was wrong with him. 

 

‘How’s Peter?’ 

‘Gone rogue. . .ah sorry. He is with Pepper.’ Tony decided he was going to think carefully before talking. 

‘Gone rogue?’ Steve chuckled. 

‘Don’t attack me. My mouth  is running faster than my thoughts today.’ 

 

‘Wow never thought I’d see the day Tony Stark was nervous about getting married.’ Steve really wanted to be friends again. 

‘Never thought I’d see you after Germany.’ Tony retorted. 

The 2 men laughed together for the first time in ages. 

 

‘I got Peter a gift. I felt guilty about the airport fight. . .’ 

‘Don’t worry yourself cap. He was thrilled to be in the same vicinity as his heroes. And I’m pretty sure he enjoyed fighting you.’ 

Steve smiled before handing Tony a gift bag. 

It was a framed picture of Queens skyline, Steve wrote on the frame “You’re a great hero, Queens”. 

‘His going to geek out.’ Tony said. 

‘His lucky to have you Tony. And I doubt he thinks you’re a bad father.’ With that said Steve walked away. 

 

‘Cap and his speeches.’ Tony smiled. 

He had missed his friend even if they bickered a ton and weren’t close for long. 

 

—

‘Dad is calling me.’ Peter announced. 

He was helping the French ladies as Pepper posed for some sunset photos. 

‘Bye Bitsy.’ 

‘Thank you for helping, you would be a great photographer.’ Renee complimented him and he gave her a huge grin.

Peter greeted them and ran to the hotel. 

He was so hyper and energetic that running to and from the hotel did not tire him at all. 

 

Peter ran up the stairs and bumped into someone. 

‘I’m sorry!’ 

‘Oh it’s ok. Hey Queens.’ 

‘Captain America! Hey’ Peter wanted to talk to one of his heroes but his dad was more important. 

‘Your dad is looking for you. Remember I want to talk to you later.’ 

‘Of course, I want to talk to you too.’ Peter grinned and ran off. 

 

Peter turned to wave at Steve while he was running. 

‘Again!’ He yelled as he fell down. 

He ran into someone. 

‘Careful Hyper Spider.’ Tony said as he helped Peter up. 

 

‘Hi dad!’ 

Tony’s expression quickly changed to show his surprise. 

‘Hey Spider-baby.’ 

‘Shhh not in public.’ Peter told him. 

‘This entire floor knows who you are.’ Tony told him. 

‘Oh, never mind then. You called?’ 

‘Yes uh. . .why was I looking for you?’ Tony began backtracking his thoughts. 

‘Not sure. I think you going crazy.’ Peter joked. 

 

‘I had the same thought. Do you want to go into the park? There’s 3 hours till it closes.’ 

‘Yes let’s go! Wait but we dressed.’ Peter said, pointing to their tuxedos. 

‘How long did it take you to dress?’ Tony smiled at his idea. 

‘Under 10 minutes. Why?’ 

‘Me too. We can quickly change into something casual and come back half an hour before the ceremony and redress.’ 

‘Ok.’ 

 

Tony and Peter quickly went to Tony’s suite.

The guys left for a late lunch. 

They changed into jeans and tees. 

 

‘What’s this?’ Peter asked lifting a gift bag with his name on it. 

‘That’s from Capsicle. He felt bad for Germany.'

‘Woahhh. That’s me!’ Peter pointed on the picture. 

‘Cool, I didn’t notice that.’ 

Spider-Man was swinging in the distance of the skyline. 

‘I have to thank him.’ 

‘Later. We need to get a move on.’ 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry for the REALLY late update  
> Not sure if anyone is still following this fanfic. . . 
> 
> Ok Bye Bye :)
> 
>  
> 
> edited


	33. Chapter 33

Tony and Peter quickly rushed out the hotel and entered the park. Thankfully the ladies were at the private garden and the rest of the guests were having a late lunch. 

 

‘I forgot to tell you. I changed my tux.’ 

‘Why? And to what?’ 

‘Its a grey tux, a red button up and a gold tie. I also made a harmless iron man hand.’ 

‘Cool. You’re Iron Man obsessed.’ Peter joked. 

‘Nope if any of us are Iron Man obsessed, it’s you.’ Tony said before pointing to Peters shirt. 

It was a black hoodie with a printed Arc Reactor. 

 

‘It’s comfy.’ Peter said hiding his face in the baggy sleeves. 

 

‘What’s the game plan?’ Tony asked as they stood by the Walt and Mickey statue. 

 

‘We in Walt Disney Studios park. So first Toon Studio. Crushers Coaster, Flying carpets, RC Racer, Parachute drop and the Art of Animation. Then Backlot. Rock N Roller coaster. Next Production Courtyard, there’s a Star Wars show! And last the Front Lot to meet Mickey Mouse and a friends.’ Peter took a deep breath after his plan. 

 

‘Wow you are so prepared. I have no idea where to go, so you direct.’ 

Peter began walking to Crushers Coaster. 

‘I got a Fastpass.’ Tony told Peter before steering him into the right queue. 

 

‘That’s was so cool! Did you see Nemo and the jelly fish?’ Peter began rambling on about the ride. 

‘Nemo’s the cute clownfish?’ 

‘Yup.’ Peter was practically skipping in joy. 

 

—

‘Having fun?’ Tony asked. 

‘Yip thanks dad.’ Peter said happily. 

 

—

‘That was so fun! It was like I was webbing around New York again. I need to be Spider-Man again.’ Peter rambled as they exited Toon Studio. 

Tony walked along side Peter as he rambles about all the rides. 

 

After all the rides and all of Peters excited rambling, they walked to the Front lot. 

‘Oh no. It’s closed.’ Peter pouted. 

‘Don’t worry Spider-baby. We can come back.’ Tony suggested. 

‘Ok.’ 

 

‘We have 40 minutes, let’s start walking back.’ Tony put his arm around Peters shoulder and they walked to the entrance. 

 

‘Peter?’ 

‘Aunt Nat. Oh no is mom here?’ Peter quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Tony speaking to a Disney crew member. 

‘Yeah the park is closing so they coming to take pictures.’ 

‘No! Dad is here, he can’t see mom.’ 

‘Ok relax. You rush him to get out the park and I’ll stall them.’ Natasha quickly high fived him and they rushed into action. 

 

‘We need to go!’ 

‘Why? What’s the hurry?’ Tony asked curiously. 

‘Uh. . .uh I need to pee.’ Peter mentally cringed at him excuse. 

‘Okay let’s go.’ 

Peter sighed in relief and Tony greeted the crew member and they walked to the hotel. 

Tony insisted Peter uses the lobby toilet.

 

 

—

Tony’s outfit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	34. Chapter 34

‘You’re still a kid.’ Tony laughed as they exited the elevator. 

Peter smiled shyly. 

 

‘30 minutes. Get ready.’ Tony shoved Peter into the bathroom where his tux was.

 

‘10 minutes kid.’ 

‘Oh no.’ Peter began panicking.

He walked out the bathroom with his bow tie in his hands. 

‘I can’t tie it neatly.’ 

Tony smiled at his cuteness, he tied the bow tie. 

 

‘I like this tux more.’ Peter said. 

‘Thanks kid.’ Tony said before assembling his Iron Man hand. 

‘Is that a blaster?’ Peter asked. 

‘No it’s a projector and light.’ Tony opened his hand and aimed as he would during a fight. 

Instead of a destructive blast a projection showed on the wall. 

It was a picture of Tony and Pepper in Greece, Tony was smiling widely as Pepper kissed his cheek and showed her ring to the camera. 

‘Nice picture.’

Tony agreed and they met up with the guys. 

 

‘The rest of the guests are at the castle, the bride will arrive in the carriage as soon as you are standing at the altar. MJ will come with the ladies.’ Elise explained to Tony as they walked to the castle, it took 5 minutes. 

 

All the guests were sitting around the aisle. 

The pastor was standing at the steps. 

 

‘We wait for the brides party, then you walk.’ Elise explained. 

‘Ok.’ Tony mumbled. 

‘Brides party arriving now.’ Renee said over the com set. 

‘Over, send the bride on my signal.’ Elise replied. 

 

Happy and Rhodey walked down the aisle first, followed by Barry, Ned and Harley. 

MJ stepped out of the car. 

 

‘The Best man and his date.’ Elise said, she groaned at the 2 standing awkwardly next to each other. 

‘Hold hands and smile, this is a happy day.’ 

MJ reaches for his hand and they smiled at each other before walking down the aisle. 

They sat in the front row. 

 

‘The groom next.’ Elise straightened Tony’s tie before sending him to walk. 

AC/DC’s Back in Black played loudly. 

Tony walked down as everyone clapped to the beat. He stood at the altar and showed off his Iron Man hand, it shined brightly. 

The guests cheered. 

He moved to the beat and everyone hooted and hollered. 

 

The wedding was small and informal, which made it fun for everyone. 

 

‘Now welcoming the bride.’ Elise announces on the mic. 

Everyone quieted down and turned to face the back. 

A gold carriage pulled by white horses stopped at the back. 

 

Peter ran from his seat to the carriage and put his hand out for Pepper. 

She stepped out and Tony’s mind went blank. 

He thought she looked breathtakingly beautiful in her birthday dress. But nothing prepared him for how amazing she looked at that moment. 

 

‘Thanks Bitsy.’ 

‘You amazed him.’ Peter whispered looking at Tony. 

Pepper smiled widely. 

 

Peter ran through the guests and stopped at Steve. 

‘Thanks for the gift Mr. . .uh Steve sir.’ 

‘Your welcome Queens.’ 

Peter smiled widely and went to sit next to MJ. 

 

Tony stood there with his arms hanging at his side and his mouth agape. 

‘Close your mouth you’ll catch flies.’ Rhodey yelled, from his seat in front. 

Everyone burst out laughing including Pepper. 

 

Natasha and Savanna walked down the aisle like a runway show. 

Everyone cheered for them before they curtsied and sat down. 

 

‘Give our beautiful bride a cheer as she walks down the aisle.’ Savanna yelled. 

Pepper smiled shyly and walked towards Tony. 

The spotlights dimmed and her dress shined brightly. 

 

Tony grinned as she held his hand and walked up the steps. 

‘You look amazing Ms Potts.’ 

‘It’s Mrs Stark.’ 

Tony’s smiled widened and he hugged her. 

The pastor cleared his throat and everyone calmed down. 

‘We are gathered here today. . .’ 

 

Peter tuned out what he was saying. 

‘Earth to Peter.’ MJ waves her hand. 

‘Yeah? Sorry.’ 

‘You missed the vows and they called you for the rings.’ 

Peter looked up and saw Tony and Pepper looking at him. 

‘Oh sorry everyone!’ 

 

He quickly grabbed the box from his pocket and handed it to Tony. 

The ring was in a Cinderella plush shoe. 

 

‘I do.’ Pepper said putting her hand for the ring.

‘I definitely do.’ Tony said and Pepper put on his ring. 

‘By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss. . .’

Tony interrupted him and quickly kissed his wife. 

He threw his Iron Man hand in the air and everyone cheered. 

 

‘I’ve been told Peter has a speech.’ The pastor said. 

Everyone looked at Peter curiously. 

 

‘Hey Everyone. So I’m only doing this. . .giving the speech because I know you all and you’re not strangers.’ Peter closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he was nervous but he was glad these people are his family. 

He put his hands around the mic and spoke. 

‘I tried writing a proper speech but it made things seem formal and strict. My dad told me that this wedding is informal and fun. So I’m going to just say whatever comes to mind.’ 

Everyone smiled at him and urged him to carry on. 

‘I have. . . I had a dad and my real mom. Then I got an aunt and uncle and they were like my mom and dad. But I lost them, I called it Parker’s luck. But I’ve come to realize, I’m not just a Parker, I’m a Stark too, I may have Parker’s luck but I have Stark’s resourcefulness and that is why my life will be perfect. I have my real dad and my mom. She’s not my blood mom but that doesn’t matter because she’s still my mom. Um. . . I have my friends and my Aunts and Uncles, that’s you guys. If you want to be my aunts and uncles. . .’ 

‘Don’t say stupid things.’ Happy yelled. 

‘Of course we want to be your Aunts and uncles.’ They announced.

 

‘Ok that’s awesome. Um. . . I’m really happy everyone is here together and everyone seems to be having fun. I’m also happy I got a big family now. I just have one request for my parents.’ Peter turned to face the couple with a wide mischievous smile. 

‘Anything.’ Pepper told him. 

‘Can I get a little sibling?’ Peter asked with a giant smile on his face. 

Everyone agreed with him. 

‘I better be the godfather.’ Rhodey said. 

‘And I better be the godmother.’ Savanna added. 

 

‘We just got married 5 minutes ago.’ Pepper replied. 

‘It’s good to have a future plan Mrs Stark.’ Barry decided to speak up. 

 

‘Okay lets put a pause on this topic. I’m starving and I’m going to eat.’ Tony held Peppers hand and put his arm around Peters shoulders. 

 

Everyone followed them to the banquet hall. 

‘You wedding planning is amazing.’ Proper told Tony. 

‘Why thank you Mrs Stark.’ 

 

‘That was the coolest wedding speech I’ve ever heard.’ Ned told his best friend. 

‘I thought I would be nervous but it was easy.’ 

‘Of course it was. These crazy people are your family.’ MJ said, before sitting next to Peter. 

The table was set for 6 people. MJ, Peter, Ned, Barry and Harley sat together leaving one seat open. 

‘Guy this is Shuri, I suggested she sit with you guys instead of the grownups.’ Savanna told them before a girl sat down. 

 

‘Hey I’m Shuri.’ She greeted. 

‘Hey, Harley.’

‘Hello, Barry.’

‘Sup, Ned.’ 

‘Hi I’m Peter.’ 

The guys greeted. 

‘MJ, I like your hair.’ 

‘Thanks I’m so glad I don’t have to wear the traditional Wakanda clothes.’ 

MJ and Shuri laughed at their shared hate for dressing up. 

 

‘I liked your speech Peter.’ 

‘Thanks. You and your brother are matching.’ Peter said, noticing the similar colors. 

‘He copied me.’ Shuri said. 

 

The waiters brought Gourmet cheeseburgers and milkshakes. 

‘Cheeseburgers at a wedding?’ Shuri was puzzled. 

‘Yeah my dad is obsessed with cheeseburgers. The first thing he ate after being kidnapped was cheeseburgers.’ Peter explained. 

‘I completely understand why he chose these.’ Ned said, between bites. 

‘Yeah it’s amazing.’ Harley said with his mouth full. 

‘Gross.’ Barry laughed at them. 

 

‘You aren’t our age.’ Shuri said to Barry, after everyone ate their burgers. 

‘I’m 21 but I would rather sit with you guys.’ 

‘You know if they wanted all the younger people to sit together, Vision would have to sit with us.’ Peter joked but no one seemed to understand.

‘Vision is 2.’ Peter explained.

They gasped.

‘No way! A 2 year old is in a relationship and I’m still single.’ Barry complained. 

‘That’s insane.’ Shuri said, before staring at Vision and Wanda. 

 

‘Girl don’t stare.’ MJ said.

‘It’s weird dude.’ 

‘So you’re the only girl in this group?’ Shuri asked her while the boys spoke amongst themselves. 

‘Nah you in this group.’ 

‘All my friends are much older than me.’ Shuri said recalling Nakia and Okoye. 

 

‘Now you have us. Guys she’s out newest member.’ MJ announced.

‘Newest member of?’ Ned was confused. 

‘Our friend group.’ MJ explained. 

‘Welcome Shuri.’ Peter said.

‘Thanks Peter.’ 

 

The dessert came. It was white chocolate and rose ice cream. 

‘Your dad has the best choice in foods.’ Shuri said finishing of her ice cream. 

‘I’ll be sure to tell him.’ 

 

‘Hello Peter.’ 

‘Hi Doctor Strange.’ 

‘How are you feeling?’ 

‘Fine my dad got rid of every almond base products.’ Peter said. 

‘Caution is best when it coming to severe allergies.’ 

‘He’s too cautious.’ Peter complained. 

Strange laughed. 

‘I will be sure to tell him to tell him to relax a bit.’ 

‘Ok thanks.’ 

Strange greeted the group before walking over to Wong. 

 

Peter went to Thor and Loki. 

 

‘Son Of Tony.’ Thor greeted loudly.

‘Hi Mr Thor.’ 

‘You haven’t met my brother. Loki.’ 

Loki frowned before shoving Thor’s arm of his shoulder. 

‘He’s grumpy because I took her weapons.’ Thor whispered. 

‘I can hear you. Imbecile.’ 

‘Hi Mr Loki.’ Peter greeted with a huge grin. 

Loki ignored him. 

‘Loki!’ Thor whisper yelled at his brother 

‘What?!’ 

Thor pointed to Peter, he was looking at his feet pouting slightly. 

 

‘I. . .I’m going to my dad.’ Peter said. 

He really liked Loki, even if he tired to destroy the Avengers but he didn’t seem to like Peter. 

Loki and Thor shared a look as the boy walked away. 

 

Loki appeared in front of Peter startling him. 

‘I am sorry child. Thor is being an annoying imbecile.’ 

‘It’s fine. I’m sorry I told him to make sure you didn’t stab anyone.’ 

Loki laughed at the boy. 

‘Do not worry child. I will not stab anyone.’ 

‘Can you really turn blue?’ Peter asked enthusiastically. 

‘I can but I prefer not to.’ Loki had bad memories with the frost giants. 

‘Oh ok.’ Peter felt disappointed he really wanted to see a blue person, he felt worse for asking someone to do something they didn’t like. 

‘Do not be despondent child.’ Loki put his hand in Peters line of view and his fingers began turning blue. 

‘Woah.’ 

‘You are a strange child. I believe your father is unhappy with me being around you.’ Loki said before pointing to Tony, he was watching them attentively. 

‘I’ll tell him you’re cool and you not like you were in New York.’ Peter said. 

‘And how do you know I have changed?’ 

‘If you didn’t you wouldn’t be here or you would have stabbed someone.’ Peter retorted and Loki was stunned. 

‘I saw the dagger in your belt.’ Peter whispered. 

‘You are an interesting child. I like you.’ 

‘I like you too Mr Loki.’ 

 

‘If everyone is done. Get ready to dance.’ Elise announced. 

 

Loki and Peter went their separate ways. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the Wedding scene???
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> edited


	35. Chapter 35

‘May I have this dance?’ Peter asked MJ. 

Everyone on their table gaped even MJ. 

She seemed to be stunned. 

‘She’d love too.’ Shuri said, before pushing her off the chair, into Peter. 

 

Peter intertwined their hands and walked towards the dance floor. 

Instead of only the bride and groom dancing, Tony decided everyone will dance from the beginning. 

 

MJ put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. 

She noticed that she was taller then him and took her heels off leaving them under a table. 

‘You really tall.’ Peter said. 

She was only an inch taller now. 

‘Maybe you’re just really short.’ 

They laughed feeling less awkward. 

Pepper and Tony were dancing in the center. 

Natasha and Bruce were dancing and Peter noticed Bruce is shorter than her, he laughed quietly. 

Rhodey and Savanna were dancing as well. 

 

Suddenly the doors opened and Nick Fury walked in. Maria was behind him wearing a dress, makeup and her hair was done. 

Natasha catcalled, ‘Maria you look great.’ 

 

‘Mr Stark and Mrs Stark. Sorry for being late traffic was a motherf*cker.’ 

Tony burst out laughing. 

‘Not a problem. Do you want to eat or dance?’ 

‘I don’t dance.’ Nick Fury said. 

‘You’re a sour-face.’ Tony said, before calling Elise and asking her to get Nick and Maria some food. 

 

‘Nick Fury is here. Of course he is.’ MJ stated. 

‘Without him the team wouldn’t be here.’ 

‘You seem really happy.’ 

‘I am. I have great parents, a giant family and awesome friends.’ Peter gave her a wide smile, it was contagious and MJ smiled back. 

 

They swayed to the beat, sharing a few laughs and jokes. 

As the song ended MJ leaned in and Peter followed. 

Peter wanted to kiss her but. . .

‘Sorry guys.’ Happy apologized for bumping into them, he was completely unaware of what would have happened. 

‘It’s fine.’ MJ replied. 

 

‘Can I have this dance?’ Pepper asked Peter. 

‘Of course mom.’ 

MJ walked away and Peter danced with his mom. 

 

The whole time they danced Peter watched MJ sitting at the table talking to Shuri. 

‘would that have been your first kiss?’ Pepper whispered. 

‘What?!’ 

‘I saw, I thought you’d need a moment before going to talk to her.’ 

‘Thanks mom. I don’t know what to do.’ Peter admitted. 

‘Just ask her dance again, kiss her cheek and say “I like you”. Why complicate things?’ 

‘What if she doesn’t like me? Or I embarrass myself?’ Peter voices his fears. 

 

‘I know she likes you too. But if she doesn’t then it won’t matter because you guys are such good friends, I doubt you’d let something like a rejection mess it up.’ Pepper said, as she hugged him. 

‘Yeah you’re right. She’s my best friend and it doesn’t matter what she says, I’m going to tell her.’ Peter said. 

He suddenly felt confident and quickly broke the hug and ran to MJ, he wanted to do this while his adrenaline was high and he wasn’t overthinking. 

 

‘MJ want to dance? Again.’ 

‘Sure.’ MJ stood up and Peter noticed she was wearing flat shoes. 

‘I can’t move in heels.’ MJ explained. 

 

The upbeat song abruptly changed to a slow song. Peter saw Tony give him a thumbs up from the electrical system. 

They stepped closer and swayed to the music. 

‘I know it’s late now but. . . You look amazing.’ 

‘You look good too.’ 

Peter smiled and mentally shook his negative thoughts out. 

He quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and said, ‘I like you MJ and it doesn’t matter if it’s not reciprocated b. . .’ 

MJ gave him a quick peck and said, ‘you talk too much. And I like you too.’ 

They grinned at each other. 

 

They danced for 2 more songs. Their arms wrap around each other and MJ’s head on Peters shoulder. 

‘I saw you at the park when we were going to take pictures.’ 

‘Yeah my dad and I went on the rides.’ 

 

—

‘Oh Boy I heard we have a new couple.’ Mickey Mouse said as he entered the banquet hall. 

‘We do? Aw love is in the air.’ Minnie cooed. 

 

‘That’s. . .’ 

‘Mickey and Minnie.’ Peter interrupted her. 

 

‘Don’t you just love weddings Mickey?’ 

‘I love everything you love Minnie.’ Mickey hugged Minnie and everyone cooed. 

 

‘You’re late.’ Elise reprimanded them. 

‘I couldn’t find the perfect bow.’ Minnie complained. 

‘Oh Minnie.’ Elise played along. 

 

‘Where are the lovebirds?’ Mickey asked. 

‘They’re dancing.’ Elise said. 

‘May I have this dance?’ Mickey asked Pepper. 

‘Could I have this dance?’ Minnie asked Tony. 

 

The song played and everyone danced.

Tony and Pepper were laughing as they danced with the animated characters. 

 

‘This is the coolest wedding ever.’ Ned said standing next to his friends. 

‘Definitely the most fun.’ MJ added. 

‘How would you and Peter know? You were too busy giving each other heart eyes.’ Ned teased, but regretted it when Peter punched him. 

‘Ooh are we troubling MJ and Peter?’ Harley asked. 

‘Nope I’m done. He punches hard.’ Ned raised his free hand in surrender, his other hand held the area Peter punched. 

 

‘Don’t be a baby. I didn’t punch hard.’ 

Ned glared at his friend. 

‘Serves you right Neddy.’ Barry joked. 

 

They bickered and joked around while the grownups danced. 

Mickey and Minnie left after 2 dances.

They both gave Peter a hug. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> hope you enjoy 😉

 

Peter rested his head on MJ’s shoulder, whilst she rested her head on his head.

The kids seemed to be on the verge of sleep, but none wanted to leave.

‘Kids I think you should head to bed.’ Stephen suggested.

They shook their heads.

 

Stephen went to Tony, ‘Stark I apologize but they refused me as well.’

Tony as well as multiple adults suggested the teenagers go to bed but none succeeded.

‘I could just transport them.’

‘Thanks for that Dr wizard but I do not think they would appreciate that.’

 

‘I could try.’ Loki offered.

Tony thought for a moment before agreeing on the condition, no violent threatening or weapons were used.

 

‘Children it is your respective bedtimes.’

They frowned at his formality.

‘Mr Loki, we aren’t tired.’ Peter whispered

‘Child you are not a good liar.’

‘I’m not a child.’ Peter pouted sleepily.

 

Ned yawned making the rest yawn in response.

 

‘Ok maybe we are tired.’ Shuri stated in defeat.

‘Dr Stephen Strange will transport you to your rooms. Good night.’ Loki called Stephen.

‘Good night!’ The adults yelled, they received tired murmurs and waves.

 

‘Wait!’ Peter yelled, running to his dad and new mom.

‘Bye.’ He hugged them tightly and ran back to the portal.

The teenagers walked through the portals into their rooms.

Barry was not a teenager but he was a part of their friend group, he too went to his room.

 

—

That morning most of the guests left for their duties and jobs.

Tony and Pepper left early for their tour of the city.

The only people that resided in the hotel was Peter, MJ, Barry and Happy.

Much to his disappointment Ned was called back to NYC by his parents.

 

Peter woke up at the sound of his alarm.

3 texts from Ned informing him of his departure and disappointment.

2 texts from his dad telling him to have fun at the park and reminding him to call for anything.

1 text from Barry stating, he planned to sleep till noon.

 

Peter quickly freshened up and got dressed.

He chose red shorts, a black button up and yellow chucks. Completing his outfit with a pair of Mickey ears and a black watch.

 

Peter smiled at his reflection, ‘I can do this.’

 

He took his phone and key card.

He lightly knocked on the inter-leading door.

‘Coming!’

 

Peter rocked on his feet while shuffling and mumbling was heard behind the door.

‘Oh hey Peter.’ MJ greeted.

She was wearing sweats and a faded tee.

‘Hi MJ, uh do you want to spend the day with me? At the Disney park?’

‘Yeah, come in.’ She moved to the side allowing his to enter her room.

 

‘I’m just going to get ready, you can wait here.’

Before Peter could reply she slammed the bathroom door shut.

 

Peter awkwardly took a seat on the chair, he took out his phone to text Ned.

 

—

MJ frowned at her reflection. Her face was bare, her outfit looked scruffy and her hair was in a tangled, messy pony.

‘He was dressed like Mickey Mouse.’ She smiled at her idea before shuffling through her bag.

She showered quickly and put her hair into a neat bun, she surprised herself by putting on some red lipstick.

MJ stepped out the bathroom wearing red shorts, a black tee and black sneakers.

 

‘I don’t have Minnie Mouse ears.’

Peter gave her a cute smile.

He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a pair on Minnie Mouse ears, , ‘I actually bought you a pair yesterday.’

MJ returned the smile and put them on.

‘We look so cute.’ She commented.

 

They stepped into the hall.

‘Hold it!’

Peter and MJ froze mid step.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ Happy asked, walking in front of them

‘To the park.’ Peter replied softly.

‘Not without a picture, your dads order.’

Peter let out a breath of relief, ‘I thought we were in trouble.’

Happy chuckled at their relieved expressions.

 

‘smile.’ He pointed his iPhone camera at them

They took one picture standing awkwardly and smiling.

‘You’re on a date, act like you’re together.’ Happy instructed.

MJ stared at her shoes while Peter fiddled with his shirt.

 

Realizing they weren’t going to comply, Happy pushed Peter closer to MJ.

‘Hold hands or hug, kiss even. You look more awkward than usual Pete.’

Peter put his hand out and MJ held it.

‘Ok better but I’m still feeling the awkwardness.’

MJ turned her body and kissed his cheek.

Happy snapped the picture, ‘Perfect, now go on your date.’

 

Peter chose not to release MJ’s hand while they walked to the park.

’So is this a date?’ MJ asked, she secretly hoped it was.

‘Do you want it to be?’

She nodded with a smile.

‘Its a date.’ Peter stated, returning her smile.

 

‘Do you think Happy would send me those pictures?’ She asked.

‘You can ask, if he refuses I’ll just hack his phone.’ MJ giggled at his response.

 

‘AWWW!’

Peter and MJ turned at the voice.

‘Oh hey Renee.’

‘You 2 are perfect, jeune amour.’

 

Peter frowned at her French statement.

She tapped her forehead, ‘I forget you don’t speak French. Jeune amour means Young Love.’

MJ blushed and lightly tugged on Peters hand, ‘ok Bye Renee.’

 

‘Whats first?’ MJ asked, breaking the awkward silence.

‘How about breakfast?’

‘I heard the waffles and ice cream are amazing.’

Peter nodded leading them to a cafe he saw yesterday.

 

\--

MJ couldn’t understand how Peter was so energetic.

Walking and queueing for hours should tire anyone, but it definitely didn’t tire Peter.

 

‘That’s it, I can’t walk anymore.’ She complained leaning against the wall.

‘The Parade is starting MJ.’

‘Go without me, I’m so tired.’

Peter pouted at the thought of leaving her behind, ‘I have an idea.’

His pouted turned into a wide grin.

 

‘I have a feeling I won’t like this plan.’

‘I could just give you a piggyback ride.’ He suggested.

 

‘No way.’ She shook her head in refusal.

‘I could easily do it, I have super strength.’ Peter replied, whispering the last part.

‘No’

‘Yes’

‘No’

‘Yes’

’N. . .’

 

Peter cut her off with a peck, ‘please.’

‘Ok.’ She agreed in a slight daze.

MJ secured her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, ensuring she wasn’t choking him.

Peter sprinted to the main area, just in time to see the first float arrive.

 

MJ moved to stand beside Peter.

Due to the slight height difference she put her arm around his shoulders.

 

After the parade they went on a few rides and met multiple characters.

 

They walked into the hotel hand in hand.

‘Best date ever.’ MJ commented, kissing his cheek and disappearing into her room.

 

Peter threw his fist into the air in triumph.

‘Yoo!’

He mumbled an apology when a passing guest glared at him.

 

It was 8 pm and after last night and today all he wanted to do was sleep.

 

—

Tony and Pepper returned to the hotel.

They went to Peters room to make sure he was ok.

Pepper cooed at the sight. Peter was sprawled across the bed in his pjs.

Tony pulled the covers to his chin, ‘night night.’ He whispered.

 

‘Shall we go to sleep Mrs Stark.’ Tony asked, offering her his hand.

‘We shall Mr Stark.’ Pepper replied, happily leading him to their room.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Happy, Barry, Peter and MJ flew back the next morning.

Tony and Pepper greeted them over a video call, having left early for the Eiffel Tower.

During the flight, Happy and Barry slept in their own row of seats.

MJ slept on Peter’s shoulder as he watched the rest of the Star Wars movies.

 

‘Sleep.’ MJ said.

‘I can’t really sleep during a flight.’ Peter explained.

‘Ok, I can stay awake with you.’ She suggested after yawning.

‘No, you should sleep. I’m entertained.’ He pointed to the paused Star Wars movie.

MJ reluctantly agreed before resting against his shoulder.

 

A few hours later they landed.

Happy dropped Barry home.

‘MJ do you want to come to the tower?’ Peter asked.

MJ nodded.

 

‘Are you staying here?’ Peter asked, noticing Happy made no move to get out.

‘Savanna is staying with you.’

Peter nodded before tugging his bag and MJ to the elevator.

 

‘Hello sweethearts.’ Savanna greeted, from the kitchen table.

‘Hi Aunt Salt.’

‘Hey Sav.’

Peter and MJ shared a look at the different nicknames.

 

‘MJ are you staying with us?’ Savanna asked.

‘Yeah, what are we going to do?’ Peter directed the last part to MJ.

She shrugged.

 

‘Go to your room and freshen up. I need to finish an email for Stark Industries and then I’ll make dinner.’

‘You work at Stark Industries?’ Peter asked curiously.

‘I am an Accountant, Pep asked me to make sure everything was in order.’ Savanna explained.

 

Peter nodded and took MJ to his room.

‘Do you want to shower?’ Peter asked.

‘Yeah I have extra clothes, these feel icky.’ She said, pulling at her wrinkled shirt.

‘You shower in my bathroom, I’ll use my dads.’

 

He grabbed some clothes and left.

 

—

MJ quickly showered and dressed.

 

‘Hey.’ MJ said, answering the call.

‘Hey Shelly, what are you doing?’

‘I am at Peter’s house.’

‘I need to meet this guy.’

‘No you do not.’

‘Waittt, shelly tell him who I am.’

‘Bye Seb.’ she greeted, avoiding his request.

 

 

‘Whose Seb?’ Peter asked, entering the room.

He was showered and dressed.

 

‘Uhh. . .’

‘Its ok, I won’t make you tell me.’

‘No I'll tell you.’

Peter sat on the floor in front of her.

 

‘Sebastian is my older brother. He is my moms kid from her first marriage. When I was 12 he joined the army, he was 19 at the time. He only came to visit once. I. . .I really miss him, we call and text but it’s not the same. He was- he is my best friend, he has been badgering me to tell my new friends who he is.’

 

Peter let out a sigh of relief, MJ gave him a confused look.

‘I though Seb was your boyfriend or something.’ Peter admitted.

MJ began laughing, ‘You’re so cute.’

She stood up and pulled him into a hug.

 

‘Your brother sounds awesome.’ Peter said

‘He is.’ MJ handed Peter her phone.

‘My Gramps was a professional photographer, now he just takes pictures of his family. He took this one when Seb came to visit.’

 

‘You don’t look alike.’ Peter said.

‘We both have my moms super height but he looks like his dad, who is. . . dead.’ MJ chuckled awkwardly at her statement.

 

‘Knock knock.’

‘Come in.’ Peter told Savanna.

‘You guys ready for dinner?’

They nodded and followed her out.

‘The email took longer than I anticipated so I just got pizza.’

‘Perfect.’ Peter said.

‘Smells amazing.’ MJ stated, grabbing a slice.

 

‘Are you staying over tonight?’ Savanna asked her.

MJ shook her head as her mouth was full with pizza.

‘My dad will fetch me soon.

 

‘Oh ok. Pete I am staying tonight and tomorrow. Rhodey will stay with you on Tuesday and Wednesday, Thursday the honeymooners are home. Barry will take you to school as usual.’

‘Ok.’

 

MJ left and Savanna went to bed.

Peter was watching tv in his upstairs room.

 

A little while later.

His phone rang from an Unknown number.

‘Hello?’

‘Hey uh is this Peter Stark?’ A males voice spoke.

Peter got used to being called Stark not Parker.

‘Yes, who is this?’ Peter asked cautiously.

’Sebastian Jones.’

Peter began stuttering, ‘uh. . .huh. What she just. . .and you. . .’

Sebastian cut Peters rambling off, ‘She texted me that you know I am her brother.’

‘Oh, sorry I was just freaked.’

‘I wanted to freak you out, I am her older brother its my duty to make sure she dates a good guy.’

Peter felt his face heat up, ‘we went on 1 date.’ He whispered.

‘I need your help.’

‘With?’

‘A surprise for MJ’s birthday this week.’

Peter gaped at the news.

‘I’m in.’

‘Awesome.’

Sebastian began explaining his plan to Peter.

Peter made sure to remember what he was required to do.

‘Thanks Peter.’

‘You’re welcome Sebastian, bye.’

 

Peter began listing gift ideas for MJ.

‘Peter?’ Savanna asked sleepily.

‘Aunt salt?’

‘Its so late, get to bed. Theres school tomorrow.’

‘Ok, night.’

 

Savanna made sure he was in bed before going to guest room.

 

Peter stared up at his LED stars.

“I hope she likes her gift and surprise.” He said told himself before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character alert.


	38. Chapter 38

Peter stared at MJ across the classroom. Thankfully her back was facing him.

He wasn't sure he would survive anymore of her interrogations or deadly glares. 

When Sebastian and Peter discussed MJ's birthday surprise, Sebastian made it deathly clear Peter cannot slip up.

That caused him to stress, as he was atrocious with secrets (and spoilers).

How he was able to keep his identity a secret still puzzled him, multiple people knew but it was less than he assumed would. 

 

'And Peter and Michelle.' 

Peter snapped his head at the Teachers statement.

'Mr Peter! please pay attention.' 

After they went public with Peter's biological father, the teachers started calling him "Peter" seems many weren't sure of his surname anymore. 

'yes sir, sorry sir.' Peter mumbled, looking for some clue as to what he was talking about. 

'Michelle explain what I just said to Peter.' 

Peter hid his face in his hoodie, he hated attention and being yelled at. 

 

'We have a project, logical explanations on why no one can lift. . .m-m, Thors hammer.' 

'Mjolnir.' Peter helped her.

'Oh you can speak, I was starting to think you had laryngitis.' 

Peter flinched at her hostile tone.

'MJ I am so sorry. I'm. . . I just miss my dad and I want to be Spiderman again but I'm freaking out. . .' 

 

MJ pecked his cheek instantly ending his rambling excuses. 

All his excuses were truthful, he also was extremely carful not to mention her surprise.

 

'what was that for?' Peter asked, _shouldn't she be mad not kissing me?_

'You're so weird. It's ok, but uh. . . you forgot something. About today.' 

 _The hard part,_ Peter thought.

'Yeah don't worry I'll definitely be at decathlon practice. I can't let my Captain down.' Peter added some humor, seeing her grin disappear. Again.

'Good, I can't have my top participant losing his title.' 

Peter forced a smile seeing her fake grin. 

 

They wrote a few points for their project and handed it in.

Peter frowned when MJ rushed out the class, pushing everyone away and disappearing into the crowd.

 

She was kind of mad at him due his minimal speech and refusal to be alone. But she seemed extremely upset now,  Peter wanted to abandon the plan and tell her he didn't forget. 

He wanted to scream "Happy Birthday MJ" and that was a strange feeling, he would never do something so confident and attention capturing. 

 

'I just saw MJ running to the field.' Barry said, as Peter got in the passengers seat.

'I pissed her off.' 

'First fights suck, but you guys are a freakin power couple.' 

Peter groaned at Barrys statement. 

'We aren't a couple.' he explained for the third time. That day. 

'Doesn't matter what you are. Get out this damn car and go make things right!' Barry unlocked the car for Peter to leave.

'I can't.' Peter whispered.

'Can't what?' Ned asked, taking a seat at the back.

 

'He pissed MJ off and "can't" make things right.' Barry made quotation marks with his fingers. 

'is this about the surprise?' Ned asked. 

Peter nodded, staring at his pizza.

 

Savanna and Rhodey were taking turns to stay with him. Peter refused to bother them about school lunch. 

Barry would order takeout while they were in class. 

 

'Today is her birthday, why can't you do the surprise now?' Ned asked. 

In all honesty Ned was extremely curious, Peter refused to reveal a detail of this surprise.

'I have to wait. . .' Peter was cut off by his phone ringing. 

 

'Peter where are you?'

'Silver Audi in the school gates.' 

He ended the call and rushed out the car.

 

The security guard opened the gate and a tall man in uniform walked in, Sebastian.

'Hey. You know you don't have to be nervous, right?' Sebastian noticed Peters nervous expression.

'I'm just worried MJ is mad at me. And Hi.' 

'She will understand when I explain.' 

 

'Sebastian?'

Barry and Ned stepped out the car. 

'Barry freakin Cabe, what are you doing here?' 

They shared a bro hug.

'I'm Peters bodyguard, what are you doing here?' 

'Peter is helping me surprise my sister for her birthday.' Sebastian explained.

'MJ is your sister?' Barry asked.

'Yeah small damn world.' 

 

Ned let out a cough.

'Seb and I were competitors in high school.' Barry stated.

'Yeah we were close friends but the biggest competitors at martial arts.' Sebastian explained further. 

 

Barry and Sebastian shared a few words before Peter came back, with the mascots suit in hand.

'So what is your plan?' Ned asked.

 

'The marching band will play Happy Birthday lead by Peter. I will follow as the mascot. When the song ends I'll remove the mascots head.' 

Sebastian slipped the suit over his army uniform, handing Barry his hat and bag. 

'Ned you get Betty. Barry you tell the band to get ready, they at the field practicing. I will get the confetti blasters. Everyone meet at the field in 10.' Peter took charge, surprising his friends.

Everyone went to get their respective tasks done. 

 

Peter felt adrenaline rushing through his bones as he inspected the blasters. 

_I hope she likes the Sebastian surprise and my surprise too._

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote that ending.   
> I am sooo sorry, I am the worse writer to follow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

—

 

Exactly 10 minutes later everyone was at the field, behind the bleachers.

MJ was sitting across them, avidly reading her book.

 

‘Ms observant is so oblivious right now.’ Sebastian teased, putting the mascot head on.

‘Does everyone know what to do?’ He asked.

The group murmured in agreement.

 

‘So Go!’ Sebastian yelled.

The band walked out onto the field.

Their normal band hats were replaced with Party hats.

Peter, Ned and Betty joined the band, confetti blasters in hand.

 

MJ lifted her head at the sound of the drum beat, the band began playing the Happy Birthday tune.

No words were sang but MJ knew it was the birthday song and she knew it was for her.

She grinned widely as she caught sight of her friends.

 

The song came to an end and they shot the confetti blasters.

The mascot slowly removed his head as the confetti fell.

 

MJ stared at the sight in shock.

‘Happy Birthday Shelly!’ Sebastian yelled enthusiastically.

Realization hit MJ, this was real.

 

She gently placed her book on the bench and ran down the bleachers.

Sebastian jogged towards her, she leaped into his arms.

Her feet were off the ground due to Sebastian’s height.

‘Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my. . .’ MJ began repeating as she hugged her brother.

‘Shelly relax.’

MJ released him and punched his shoulder.

‘Jerk! I thought you and my friends forgot my birthday, or something happened to you. I was panicking.’

She tried glaring at him but with her wide grin and teary eyes, her glare was ineffective.

 

‘We didn’t forget.’ Peter stated.

MJ wiped her face and hugged him tightly.

‘You were in on the surprise?’

Peter pulled away to look at her.

‘Yeah, I’m sorry I was avoiding you and I pretended I didn’t know it was your birthd. . .’

‘Shut up and hug me.’

Peter carried out her instruction happily.

 

‘Can I get a hug?’ Ned asked.

MJ slowly released Peter and hugged her friend, she then hugged Betty.

‘Thanks guys.’ She told the retreating marching band.

 

‘You’re welcome Decath Cap.’ The lead in the band greeted her and they left.

 

Barry came to the bleachers and they all took a seat.

‘I can’t believe you are here.’ MJ whispered, laying against Sebastian’s shoulder.

‘Believe it baby sis. Peter has another surprise for you.’

MJ glanced between her brother and Peter.

‘Go and talk to him.’

MJ climbed to the top of the bleachers, away from eavesdroppers. Peter followed her.

 

‘Seb said you have a surprise.’

‘Yeah, um. . .bare with me?’

‘Of course, take your time Mr Awkward.’

‘I really l-like you and I uh. . .do you like me too?’ Peter chose staring at his hands was better than her observant eyes.

‘Of course I like you.’ MJ stated in confusion.

‘Ok cool uh. . . d-do you want to be my girlfriend?’ Peter rushed out his question, he refused to chicken out.

 

MJ frowned at him making Peter gulp in worry of her response.

‘Took you long enough.’ MJ stated.

Before Peter could reacted she kissed him.

lightly placing her hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder.

Peter took a moment before responding to her kiss.

 

‘Is that a yes?’ he asked, as they broke the kiss.

‘Don’t be dense, boyfriend.’

Peter grinned at her statement and pecked her cheek.

 

MJ leaned her head against her boyfriends shoulder and Peter laid his cheek against her messy hair.

Sebastian and Barry were roughhousing at the bottom of the bleachers, Ned and Betty were animatedly talking about something. At the moment Peter and MJ felt deeply content with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end it here and create a second book for the other storylines I have in mind. . .  
> or   
> Should I just continue writing in this book. . .  
> ???


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning Peter was up at 3 am knocking on the guest rooms door. 

‘Aunt Salt are you awake?’ He whisper yelled. 

‘Babe why the hell are you awake?’ She asked him rubbing her eyes. 

 

Peter scanned his eyes over her attire. 

‘Rhodey has the same T-shirt.’ Peter stated, recognizing the faded black T-shirt. 

‘Uhhh. . . yeah. Why are you awake?’ She asked rubbing her eyes. 

‘They get home today.’ Peter said happily, pulling her with him to the entrance. 

 

‘Looks good babe.’ 

‘Thanks Aunt Salt.’ 

Peter hung up the banner he had made with Ned and MJ, he put up streamers and LED lights.

 

‘Will Rhodey come tomorrow?’ 

‘Um, he’s actually here.’ Savanna admitted quietly. 

Peter frowned in confusion for a moment, then realization hit him. 

 

‘Oh my goshhh, are we going to have another wedding soon?’ He asked excitedly. 

‘I don’t think so. Let’s see where this goes first, we have been on 2 dates and uh. . . stayed together, but relationships are complicated so.’ 

‘Oh ok, if you have a wedding can I be a small part of it?’ 

‘You won’t be a small part of my possible wedding, you are going to walk me in. Only if and when I get married.’ Savanna spoke clearly, she didn’t want to get the boys hopes up. 

 

‘Whose getting married?’ 

The 2 turned at the voice. 

 

‘Dad!’ Peter yelled, he ran and jumped onto his dad. 

Thankfully he was light and sticky. 

‘I missed you too, Spider-baby.’ Tony whispered.

He dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Peter, who was hovering slightly above the ground as he hugged his dad around Tony’s neck.

 

Peter jumped down and hugged Pepper around her waist tightly. 

He felt something weird as he hugged her.

‘What’s wrong?’ Tony asked, observing Peter’s confused frown.

 

‘I don’t know.’ 

 

‘You still haven’t told me, whose getting married?’

‘Rhodey and Savanna are dating. And MJ has a brother who was in the military and she’s my girlfriend and we have a date today.’ Peter quickly began rambling excitedly.

 

‘Wait back up, Salt and Rhodey are dating?!’ Pepper squealed in surprise.

‘Explains the shirt.’ Tony mumbled. 

‘You told them?’ Rhodey asked, walking to the group. 

‘I told Peter, and my babes is an excited blabberer.’ Savanna explained, walking over to him. 

 

‘I’m sorry.’ Peter apologized, feeling really bad. 

‘It’s ok, I was going to tell Tones anyway.’ Rhodey reassured him. 

‘We had tons of fun babysitting you.’ Savanna said and Rhodey agreed. 

They pulled him into a group hug. 

 

‘Hey! we want him back.’ Pepper complained, pulling him to her side. 

Peter froze, ‘shhh.’ 

He leaned closer and after a silent minute he gasped, his facial expression held surprise. 

 

‘What is it?’ Rhodey asked.

 

Peter began mumbling incoherently. 

‘Slow down Pete.’ Tony calmed Peter. 

‘I heard a heart beat.’ Peter said. 

‘Peppers?’ Savanna asked feeling extremely confused. 

 

‘Yeah and one in mom’s tummy.’ 

Everyone’s facial expressions matched Peter’s surprised one. 

‘Aw you very cute but Bitsy, I’m not pregnant.’ 

‘I’m so sure mom.’ 

 

Tony glanced between his son and his wife a couple times. 

‘Friday order a box of pregnancy tests.’ 

‘Tony! Come on, I think I would know.’ Pepper glared at Tony. 

‘Consider it Pep, we were together before the wedding and. . .’ Tony cut himself off to be safe. 

 

‘If you say I’m getting fat I will hit you.’ She threatened.

‘Pep honey, remember when you were putting on your dress and you said that the zipper was kinda tight?’ Savanna said, knowingly saving Tony with a smirk. 

Peter watched the seen before him in amusement. 

 

Pepper remained silent in defeat. 

‘Fine, I’ll pee on the stupid stick.’ 

 

‘I want a baby sibling.’ Peter admitted.

 

‘Ok nap time.’ Tony stated, hoping to break the awkwardness.

It was now 3:30 am.

‘I normally never agree but Anthony is right.’ Savanna said. 

Rhodey and Savanna hugged Tony and Pepper before heading to the guest room.

 

Tony headed to his room to freshen up quickly. 

‘Night night.’ Peter said, walking to his room. 

‘No way, I know you’re a big boy but I missed you.’ 

 

Pepper held his hand taking him to hers and Tony’s shared room. 

‘I’m going to shower and change.’ 

Tony walked out the bathroom in sweats and a loose tee. 

Pepper kissed his cheek and shut the bathroom door.

 

‘You know Pepper could be 8 weeks pregnant.’ Tony said, sitting next to his silent son. 

‘Huh?’ 

‘I remembered you can’t hear the babies heart beat from day one so I asked Friday and apparently 8 weeks is the norm for doctors to hear it. But who knows the norm for a spider-generic power heart beat detection thing.’ 

 

Peter laughed at his dads difficulty choosing words. 

‘Would you want a baby? I mean when my mom was. . .’ 

Tony immediately cut him off, ‘if I could go back I would have been your dad from day one. Irrespective as to whether or not Mary and I stayed together. I am so sorry I wasn’t your dad, but I’m also glad. You got 2 other father-figures who raised you incredibly well.’ 

 

Tony statement made Peter smile and hug him. 

‘And yes, I want a baby. Preferably a girl, since I already have an awesome son.’ 

‘I think I want a baby sister too.’ 

 

Pepper bit her lip and quietly closed the door. 

She leaned her head against the door as the scene replayed in her mind.

They both wanted a new addition to their family. 

But what if she wasn’t having a baby? 

‘Don’t, don’t think like that.’ She shook her head and walked out the bathroom with a smile on her face. 

 

‘Mom, I’m sorry if I put you on the spot.’ 

‘Bitsy it’s ok.’ 

 

Peter pressed the button on the little couch and it reclined into a sleeper couch. 

Pepper handed him a pillow and blanket from the closet. 

‘You can sleep in the bed if you want.’ Tony offered. 

 

‘I may be a kid but I’m not sleeping in the same bed as my parents.’ 

‘WOAH, the teenage attitude is starting to show. Maybe we shouldn’t have left him with Sav and Rhodey.’ Pepper teased. 

 

‘Mom, I don’t have an attitude. Wait do I?’ Peter’s whine faded into concern that he was being the teenager May told him not to be. 

‘Gosh no, you are the sweetest teenager I have ever met.’ Pepper reassured. 

 

Tony and Pepper got into their bed as Peter covered himself with the blanket on the sleeper.

The early hours of that morning weren’t the warmest. 

‘Sweet dreams family.’ Tony greeted.

‘Sweet dreams boys.’ 

‘Sweet dreams mom, dad and maybe. . .baby.’ 


	41. Chapter 41

Tony woke up to the buzz on his wrist. An alert he set on his smart watch for when his order arrived. 

He gently removed his arms from Pepper’s torso. He took a moment to admire his beautiful sleeping wife and adorable sleeping son, who for some reason was sleeping upside down. 

 

He walked to his closet, opening the modernized Stark Industries dumbwaiter. He stared at the small box before letting out a shaky exhale and picked up the box. 

‘I will not panic, I will not overthink things and stress myself out before getting the results.’ 

 

‘Dad?’ 

Tony quickly shoved the box under Peppers bath towel.

‘Hey kiddo, did I wake you?’ 

‘No, I set an alarm on my watch. I have a date today with MJ.’ 

Tony smiled at Peters statement, like father like son. 

‘Lets go get breakfast.’ 

 

Peter reminded him they need to brush their teeth and quickly ran out the room. 

He noticed his dad stashing a purple box under the towel but decided not to question it, ‘dad will tell me soon.’ He reassured himself. 

 

They met up in the kitchen where Rhodey and Savanna were making breakfast, something Peter had gotten used to. 

‘Hi.’ He greeted them happily. 

Savanna mumbled a tired greeting the stove whilst she flipped pancakes and Rhodey replied enthusiastically whilst holding his mug of coffee. 

 

Peter went to help set the table and Tony went to wake Pepper up. 

 

When he entered the room the bed was empty and the bathroom door was shut. 

‘Pepper, honey are you in there?’ 

‘Anthony Stark, get in here!’ 

Tony slowly entered the bathroom, Pepper was holding one of the tests while 2 remained on the sink. 

Pepper stared at the test in her hands, not meeting his eyes and he knew why. She could keep her expressions void of emotions but her eyes were always full of them. 

‘Good morning my. . .’ 

Pepper interjected his overcompensated greeting, monotonously stating ’It’s positive.’

Tony froze unsure of how to react and his thoughts were running wild. 

 

‘We’re having a baby?’ He whispered.

Peppers expression changed and she grinned widely, ‘yeah we’re having a baby.’ 

Tony pulled her into a tight hug. 

‘Oh my god, we going to have another kid.’ Pepper mumbled happily 

 

‘Peter.’ 

That one name instantly changed Pepper’s attention, she broke the hug and have him a serious look, ‘what about Peter?’ 

‘I’m going to be a dad to this baby from the beginning. What if I can’t be a dad to this kid, I wasn’t always Peters dad and he is perfect. I can’t screw things up, I just can’t screw. . .’ 

‘Hey listen to me. We will figure this out and we have the best big brother for this baby, things will be fine as long as we are together.’ 

Tony hugged her again, if anyone could calm him down with emotional reassurance it was Pepper. 

They tidied the bathroom, putting the tests in the box and back into their closet. 

 

‘Lets go for a Doctors appointment today while he’s on his date and have a big family meeting to announce it tomorrow.’ Tony suggest, feeling enthusiastic now. 

’Tomorrow?!’ 

‘Yeah, they might give us some crap but they’re my crazy family and if your family can’t be happy for you then who will be.’

‘You are so lucky I love you.’ Pepper gave in feigning reluctance, but after his statement about family she couldn’t resist. 

‘I love you too. Tomorrow at the tower, a family barbecue and an announcement. But I think we should tell Peter tonight.’ 

‘We should and we can tell Rhodey and Sav we going for a doctors appointment and then hold off on telling them till the announcement. Sav said they heading home this afternoon, so they won’t be here to badger us for the results..’ 

 

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen. 

 

‘So did you pee on the stick?’ Savanna teased Pepper, recalling her outburst last night. 

‘Oh shut up, we decided to go to a doctor.’ 

‘Good idea.’ Rhodey said. 

 

Peter are his breakfast slowly as he was still sleepy. 

‘Babes it’s 13:40.’ Savanna informed him. 

‘I’m so late!’ He yelled, running passed Pepper and Tony.

 

Peter quickly showered and changed.

 

‘Fri where’s my chucks?’ 

‘upstairs Peter.’ 

He quickly ran up to grab them, hopping down as he slipped them on and tried to zip up his hoodie simultaneously. 

Unfortunately that was a poor choice and he ended up tripping over his backpack.

A loud thud echoed as he hit the floor in his bedroom. 

 

‘Mr Stark, Peter fell and he isn’t getting up.’ Friday announced. 

‘Spider-baby!’ Tony leaped out his seat and rushed to Peter’s side. 

He remained flat on the floor before mumbling ‘ouch.’ 

 

‘Bitsy are you ok?’ 

‘Babes please tell me you’re ok?’ 

‘Stark Jr you fine right?’ 

‘Guys give me a moment!’ Tony yelled sternly. 

 

Tony put his hands on Peter shoulder gently and turned him, laying his head gently in his lap. 

His nose was bleeding, his lip was split and the hand that was zipping up his hoodie was bent in an uncomfortable direction. 

‘Lets get you to the medic ward.’ 

‘No. . .MJ. . .can’t. . .promise.’ 

‘MJ cares about you and I’m pretty sure she will understand why you won’t make it. . .’ 

 

On cue Peter’s phone buzzed. A selfie of Peter and MJ displayed on his phone. 

 

Tony quickly answered the call.

‘Hey loser, I’m almost there.’ 

‘Hello MJ, it’s Tony.’ Tony grinned at her greeting. 

‘Oh. . .uh hello Mr Stark. Where’s Peter?’ 

‘He fell and I’m pretty sure he broke his wrist, not sure what else. He doesn’t want to miss your date. . .’

‘He broke his wrist and he is worried about our date, Can I hit him when he’s better?’ 

Tony laughed at her request, ‘he likes you lot. I know this is a strange request, but do you want to have your date here? I’m pretty sure I can get anything you wanted to do, well maybe not a Peter that’s 100% ok but he should be ok by this evening.’ 

He could not believed he was acting awkward about asking a girl out. . .asking a teenager girl out for his teenager son who was currently passed out with a broken wrist, that was healing with supernatural spider abilities as he spoke.

‘Yeah I don’t mind spending the day with Peter, cause he got hurt.’ 

‘Ok, when you get here Fri will send you up.’ 

 

Tony maneuvered his arms under Peters legs and around his shoulders. 

Thankfully Peter was lighter than kids his age and Tony would work out regularly for his duties as Iron Man. 

 

‘Oh my god!’ The 3 cried simultaneously. 

‘He fell over his bag, MJ is coming over so I’m taking him to the medic ward. One SP IV drip should speed up the healing process.’

‘What’s a SP IV Drip?’ Rhodey asked. 

‘Why is the date still on?’ Savanna questioned. 

‘A Spiderman IV drip, specially for when he needs to recover quickly. And Peter promised so I figured i’ll give them a home date, i know he wouldn’t want to miss it.’ 

 

Tony walked off after explaining, it was rude but carrying a 16 year old was difficult. 

He set up the drip and took a seat next to Peter. 

‘Hey.’ 

‘Hey Pep.’ He replied, not taking his eyes off Peter. 

 

‘I didn’t know, you know how to put on a drip.’ 

‘Peter’s mom taught me, she said I might need an IV drip one day because I don’t take care of myself.’ 

 

‘Did you get a doctors appointment?’ Tony asked, changing the subject. 

‘Yeah, it’s in an hour.’ She replied.

‘Oh, ok as soon as he wakes up we can go.’ 

‘You can stay, I’ll go with Sav.’ 

‘No. When MJ gets here, i doubt he would want me here and then we can go.’ He instructed. 

Pepper sensed his reluctance to leave Peter, but chose not to fight him. 

 

They sat quietly waiting for him to wake up. 

 

A few minutes later which passed agonizingly slow Peter woke up. 

He bolted up only to groan in pain and lay back down. 

 

‘Next time just take 2 minutes extra to change, instead of damaging yourself.’ 

‘Dad?’ 

‘Hey spider-baby, how’re you feeling?’ Tony moved to stand next to bed.

‘I’m ok. My hand and chest kinda hurts, oh and my nose.’ 

‘Fri run a medical scan.’ Tony instructed. 

Peter laid still as a light beam flashed over his body. 

 

‘Peter’s right wrist is broken, 3 ribs on the left are fractured and his nose is fractured as well. His lip is split as he bit it when he fell and he has multiple external bruises from the fall.’ 

 

‘Hey mom.’ Peter greeted, noticing her when Tony moved. 

‘Hey bitsy, no more running down the steps. If I wasn’t worried I probably would I have yelled at you.’ She gently rubbed his cheek before walking towards the door, ‘see you in a bit.’ 

 

MJ held the door open for her to exit as she entered. 

‘I was going to hit you but you look like you took a beating so, chocolate.’ She held out a white box with calligraphy writing “get well soon loser”. 

‘Thanks MJ.’ Peter said, grinning at her. 

‘Wow you are very creative.’ Tony stated looking at her writing. 

‘Thank you Mr Stark.’ 

 

‘So I’ll leave you guys to your uh. . .hospital date, enjoy.’ 

 

‘Wait, our date?’ Peter tilted his head to MJ in confusion.

‘Your dad asked if I wanted to spend the day here, apparently you didn’t want to miss our date even in your shit state.’ 

Peter laughed before wincing in pain. 

‘Seems like a bad fall.’ 

‘Kinda but it wasn’t my worst, I just fell down the stairs and I landed like 2 meters away. I probably shouldn’t have tried putting on my jacket and shoes at the same time.’ 

‘Yes you probably shouldn’t have.’ she retorted.

 

They awkwardly sat in silence, MJ’s eyes ran over the room, observing the state of the art medical facility and Peter kept fidgeting with his shirt.

 

‘What did you have planned? For our date.’ He said breaking the silence. 

‘Seb was going to take us to the mall and then he was going somewhere, he won’t tell me where and he won’t tell me why he was discharged.’ 

‘I’m sorry MJ maybe he just needs time. Um can I ask what we were going to do at the mall?’ 

MJ grinned at his determination to get his answer. 

‘I thought we could watch IT: Chapter 2 or maybe Joker and then we could walk around.’ 

‘You could still watch those movies if you like?’ Friday asked. 

‘What?’

 

‘Mr Stark gets all the movies that are released in cinemas, I could play it for you guys if you like.’ 

‘No way, why didn’t you or my dad tell me that?’ Peter asked excitedly.

‘I do not know Peter, I assumed you knew.’ Friday said. 

‘Peter you chose.’ MJ said. 

‘Um. . .Joker, I-i hate horror movies, I know I’m supposed to be manly and stuff but some horror movies are freaky and I already barley sleep and if I were to watch them I might never slee. . .’ 

MJ cut him off with a quick peck. 

 

‘i like Joker, he’s my favorite comic book character.’ 

Peter grinned up at her, not making a move to sit up again. 

 

Suddenly a wave of pain hit Peter, he clenched his good hand into a fist and bit his lip. 

‘Hey are you ok?’ 

‘MJ. . .uh my ahhh. . .dad.’ 

‘Ok, I’ll go find him.’ 

 

MJ ran out the room, but she was unsure of where to go. 

‘Um. . .Friday where is Mr Stark?’ 

‘He left with Mrs Potts.’ 

‘What!? Oh shit, okay what do I do?’ MJ began freaking out. 

Her boyfriend was in excruciating pain and she didn’t know what to do. 

‘Peter mentioned human touch releases Oxytocin and it helps him with the pain.’ 

 

‘Okay thanks A.I lady.’ 

MJ went back into the room with a forced smile on her lips. 

Peter had a few drops on blood on his lip, probably from biting it again. She didn’t want to think about how badly he hurt his hand. 

She took a seat next to him on the bed and forced his hand open to reveal the blanket was torn, his palm had deep crescent marks.

 

‘Your dad just stepped out uh for a moment and um. . .Friday said touch makes the pain better.’ 

Peter kept his eyes shut and leaned his head against her leg, ‘I t-think the d-drip is. . .finished, stay with me?’ He whispered. 

 

MJ nodded before leaning against the wall and laying her legs on the bed.

Peter laid his head on her lap, slowly turning his body to lay straight and avoid causing himself any pain. 

‘Fri please put on Joker.’ Peter whispered. 

Friday fulfilled his request, a projector came out the wall, the room windows tinted and the movie began playing. 

 

‘Your dad is. . .something else.’ 

‘Yeah he is. I’m glad you’re here, if you weren’t and my dad wasn’t, I don’t what I would have done.’ 

Peter stared up at her with teary eyes, the pain was increasing tremendously. He couldn’t remember where the extra drips were and he didn’t want MJ leaving him to go get the pain killers, not like they would help anyway. 

If he were to tell anyone how many he took after he fought the Vulture they would assume he was trying to overdose, but he most certainly was not he was only trying to get rid of the pain. 

 

10 minutes in Peter had fallen asleep as MJ slowly caressed his hair. 

She turned her attention to the movie. 

Enjoying the origin story of her character. 

 

\--

Tony clenched his jaw as the receptionist took her own sweet time with the bill and their file. 

’Tony relax, Friday said they’re watching a movie.’ Pepper whispered, kissing his cheek in a comforting manner. 

‘I know but I’m still worried, he doesn’t know we aren’t there. Maybe we should have rescheduled.’ 

‘We literally just need to pay and sign.’ 

 

‘Please sign here Mr and Mrs Stark.’ 

They had chosen a private but professional clinic an hour away, it was best for their privacy. 

Tony quickly scribbled his signature down and tapped his credit card on the machine.

 

‘ok thank you so much have a good day bye.’ he quickly rushed out, before pulling Peppers hand. 

As soon as they got into the car, Pepper burst into a fit of giggles. 

‘What?’ 

‘God, i can’t decide if you are adorable or overprotective.’ 

Tony rolled his eyes at her before taking her hand and kissing it. 

 

They drove home in a soothing silence. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? :)


	42. Chapter 42

Tony parked his car like an armature before jogging to the elevator.

‘Just leave the pregnant women behind, it’s fine.’ Pepper teased, getting out the car.

‘Sorry, I just uh. . . god I feel like I’m being torn in 2, you and baby should have all my attention at the moment but i can’t help but feel like Peter needs me too.’

‘In all honesty this baby doesn’t have all 100% of my attention, I wanted to reschedule but I know you and you were adamant to go today.’

 

Pepper kissed his cheek before telling Friday to take them up to the medical ward.

 

Tony pushed the door open ready to rant about how sorry he was for leaving, but he stopped when he caught sight of the 2 teenagers.

Peter was sleeping with his head on MJ’s lap and she was asleep leaned back against the wall with her hands on his chest.

 

‘Friday was Peter ok?’

‘He experienced pain when the drip ran out but MJ stepped in and held him till he fell asleep.’

Tony groaned loudly, ‘shouldn’t have left him.’ He mumbled.

 

Tony hooked up another drip, thankfully he just had to change the wire and bag.

Pepper blew him a kiss, ‘i’m going to get my assistant to plan tomorrow’s barbecue and take a nap. Give my Bitsy a hug for me.’

‘Bye Pep.’

 

Peter made a whiny sound in his sleep and Tony rushed to his side.

He put his hand on Peter’s cheek. ‘Dad?’ Peter whispered hoarsely.

‘Spider-baby I’m so sorry I left.’

‘Dad. I love you.’

 

MJ woke up with the noise but remained quiet and still, letting them have their moment.

 

‘Peter I love you too. Are you ok?’

Tony noticed the tears in his eyes and gently held his good hand, unaware that just hours ago he had cut through his palm with his own nails.

 

‘Dad, I c-can’t b-breath.’

MJ clenched her jaw and closed her eyes tightly.

Tony took action, placing the oxygen mask over Peter’s nose and mouth.

‘Peter you can breath, just relax. In. . .and. . .out.’

 

 

After a few months his shallow gasps turned to soft whimpers, MJ relaxed a bit and Tony let out a sigh of relief.

He wanted to say so many things and pull Peter into a tight hug but decided against it after all who would want that after experiencing a panic attack.

Peter closed his eyes to avoid their concerned eyes.

 

‘Fri run a scan.’

‘Of course Mr Stark.’

 

The beams ran over Peter’s body again, ‘His external bruises and split lip are at 90% recovery, his wrist is at 40% recovery, his nose is completely healed and his ribs are at 10% recovery.’

Tony was happy enough with the results.

 

‘Where were you Mr Stark?’ MJ asked.

Tony gasped, ‘Damn! I thought you were asleep.’

‘I woke up just after you came in.’

 

‘Pep and I were at the doctor. Peter you were right, you’re going to be a big brother.’

Peter quickly opened his eyes and lifted his head, ’Seriously?’

Tony nodded with a grin.

Peters depressed stated seem to disintegrate instantly, he grinned widely laying his bead back in MJ’s lap.

‘I’m going to be a big brother.’ He told her enthusiastically.

‘I heard, the baby can be a new member to our friend group.’

 

‘Wow, where’s mom?’

‘She went up to rest, I wanted to do a big barbecue to announce the baby tomorrow. Do you feel up for it?’ Tony wanted to be the father he always wanted, that meant asking and not ordering.

‘Everyone from the wedding?’ Peter asked, he had to mentally prepare himself if it was strangers.

‘Yes and you can invite anyone else.’

‘I’ll be fine, can I invite the Jones?’

‘I said anyone, and besides I think it’s time I meet the girlfriends family.’ Tony teased, making both teens blush.

‘Dad!’

 

Tony winked at him making Peter face palm, ’MJ it’s time for Mr clumsy to sleep. . .’

‘I don’t want to sleep.’ Peter whined, he didn’t want MJ to leave and he wanted to heard more about his new sibling.

’No arguments. Sleep! MJ do you want to stay and watch some more movies?’ Tony stated sternly, before looking at MJ for her answer.

‘No thank you, I’ll go home and see you guys tomorrow.’ She said.

‘I’ll wait outside.’ Tony said, excusing himself.

 

‘I’m sorry todays date sucked.’

‘It was good. I got to watch Joker, I learnt you hate horror movies and don’t sleep much.’

Peter cringed slightly as he sat up allowing her to stand.

‘I will see you tomorrow.’ She said again.

Peter pecked her cheek before laying down, ’definitely.’

 

MJ raised her hand in an awkward wave as she exited the room.

 

‘Ready to go?’ Tony asked her.

‘Yeah, you don’t have to walk me downstairs.’

‘I want to personally invite your dad to the barbecue and make sure you get there safely.’

They waited outside the tower silently for a few minutes.

‘How come Peter became happy and energetic so quickly?’ MJ asked breaking the silence.

‘The drip kicked in, its like an IV drip just a lot stronger and faster. I think the baby talk was just the distraction to trigger the serotonin. Just like when you came in you distracted him and triggered the serotonin.’

 

’Shelly!’ A man yelled humorously before honking.

‘Dad! Behave.’ She responded, holding the door open revealing Tony.

‘Hello Mr Jones, I’m uh Peter’s dad. Tomorrow we’re having a barbecue and I wanted to know if you and your family wanted to come.’

‘Oh, a barbecue with the boyfriends family.’

‘Dad!’ MJ whined, blushing at his antics.

‘We would love to come, and please tell Peter to get well I heard he bruised his ribs.’

MJ decided to downplay the injury incase her family met Peter and questioned his recovery speed.

‘I will tell him and I will get Peter to text MJ the details of the barbecue after my wife plans it.’

 

Mr jones chuckled lightly, ‘God I remember when my wife did all that, thankfully Shelly took over. I would be lost without my girl.’

MJ grinned at him before getting into the car.

‘See you tomorrow Mr Stark.’

‘You know I’m so tired of the “Mr Stark” business find something creative to call me.’

‘I’ll get back to you.’ She said, with a confident grin.

‘Please do.’

He waved at them before taking the elevator up to the medical ward.

 

Despite Peter’s protests, he was fast asleep sprawled across the bed. Tony smiled at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to end this book :( 
> 
> what did you think???


	43. Chapter 43

Peter woke up feeling better than he had that evening. 

He could move his wrist and his breathing was easier. And that’s all he really cared about, the bruises, split lip and nail indents on his palm weren’t anything to worry about, they were actually a norm to him. 

 

Ever since Peter was a kid he was known to be clumsy, he was used to having bumps and bruises the only difference was now it healed quicker. 

 

He stretched carefully be gentle with his ribs before gazing around the room. 

Tony was asleep on the sofa, in a upright position with his head leaned against the arm. 

Peter instantly felt bad for his dad, it must have been uncomfortable to sleep there and he knew his dad felt really bad about leaving him. 

 

‘Dad, Dad!’ 

Peter stretched out to poke Tony while he spoke. 

Tony startled and jumped upright, ‘Spider-baby are you ok?’ 

On instinct his hands went to Peters cheeks turning his face side to side to look for any injuries. 

 

‘Dad. . .’ 

‘If anything happened to you, i would loose my freakin mind. . .’

‘Dad i’m fine.’ Peter reassured him, with a grin. 

 

‘You know i love you, right?’ Tony exhaled deeply before sitting next to him. 

‘I know. Do you know i love you?’ Peter mimicked his dads question. 

Tony smiled widely at Peter, a major part of his world. ‘I think you need to remind me more often.’ he teased. 

 

‘I’m still tired and i’m going to say you’re still tired too, so let’s go back to sleep.’ Peter said, shifting to give Tony space. 

‘Why are you moving? You might fall off the bed.’ Tony reprimanded, holding Peters arm in attempts to stop his shuffling. 

‘I’m giving you place on the bed, sleeping on that chair is uncomfortable.’ 

‘I thought you’re too big to sleep in the same bed as your dad.’ Tony retorted. 

 

‘Dad.’ Peter whined, ‘Just sleep here or you can go to your room and leave me here, alone.’ 

Tony rolled his eyes at the boy, ‘Don’t guilt trip me you pouty devil.’ 

He leaned his back against the wall and stretched his legs in front of him. 

 

Peter laid flat on his back avoiding any pain in his ribs, ‘Night dad.’ 

‘Night Peter.’ 

He didn’t feel the need to correct Peter telling him it was 6 am already and that he had slept the night away. 

 

Friday informed him Pepper was still asleep so he got to work, emailing all his friends about the barbecue. 

It was going to be a great day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is short. . .but i really wanted a Tony-Peter/Fater-son moment 
> 
> hope you enjoy 
> 
> the next chapter will be exciting! :) 
> 
> what were your opinions, please share.


	44. Chapter 44

MJ woke up early. She showered and began panicking about her day ahead while trying to decide on what to wear, all quietly, because her brother and dad were asleep.

The doorbell rang and she quickly put on her long sleep shirt to answer to door.

She opened it a tiny bit cautious peeking out, ‘Let me in girl.’

 

MJ exhaled in relief before opening the door completely, ‘Hi Shuri, what are you doing here?’

‘Your message said “I’m freaking out and I don’t know what I’m doing” so I’m here to help.’

Shuri was wearing a green dress with her tied up, MJ thought she looked great.

 

‘Oh thank goodness.’

‘Show me your closest.’ Shuri said, following her into the room.

 

She browsed through all the clothes before turning to her friend with a strange expression.

‘Do you only posses jeans and t-shirts?’

‘I have dresses.’ MJ countered, pointing to the 3 that hung at the very back.

Shuri raised her eyebrow, ‘I expected this so I brought some of my clothes.’

The duffle bag sat at her feet before she yanked it up, tossing all the clothes onto MJ’s bed.

 

Every item was a winter dress to be matched with tights, ‘I don’t want to wear a dress.’

‘You can impress Peter.’ Shuri teased.

‘No need, he’s my boyfriend already.’

 

Shuri dropped the dress in her hands and her jaw dropped in sync, ‘Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me?!’

‘I didn’t have your number and I thought it would be awkward to say “hey Peter can I get Shuri’s number so we can talk about you?” he would think I’m insane Shuri.’

‘Well damn girl, remind me to tease him and give you my number.’

MJ nodded before they went back to clothe browsing, MJ dismissed every dress and Shuri didn’t seem to mind.

 

‘Ok I have the perfect outfit but since its not a dress and its from your closest, you have to let me do your hair and makeup.’

‘I don’t have make up.’ MJ said with a grin, assuming it would get her out of it.

Shuri smirked before pulling out a big makeup case, ‘I came prepared.’

 

MJ took the clothes from her hands, going to change in the bathroom while she set up her makeup.

MJ actually liked the outfit, a white cropped top with a baggy jean jacket, brown slacks and her white chucks.

‘Can I wear a longer white shirt?’

‘No! Now sit.’

 

MJ quickly followed her instructions as she sounded stern.

Shuri laughed at her friends compliance.

She got to work on MJ’s hair, she put it into a tight bun using hair wax to keep the stray hairs in place.

For the makeup she kept it simple with eyeliner, mascara and baby pink lipstick.

 

’Shelly!’ Sebastian yelled, barging into her room as he did when it was left ajar.

He froze in place at the stranger girl putting lipstick for his baby sister.

‘Oh crap, I am so sorry I didn’t know. . .’

‘Its fine, we are done. I’m guessing you’re Sebastian, I’m Shuri nice to meet you.’

‘Nice to meet you too.’ He replied.

 

MJ stared at her hands feeling a bit awkward, Sebastian had never seen her all dressed up, wearing makeup and stressing about a boy.

’Shelly you look amazing, Peter is going to swoon.’

‘Thanks Seb.’ She whispered.

 

‘We going to leave in 10, Shuri are you coming to?’

‘Yeah I’m invited with my brother, T’challa.’

Sebastian nodded as if he understood who that was, ‘we just waiting for Bare.’ He added before leaving.

 

‘He’s cute.’ Shuri said.

MJ cringed and glared at her.

‘What? I’m not crushing on him, I’m just saying he’s cute and awkward. A bit like Peter.’

MJ shook her head while chuckling at her friend.

’Shelly honey do you and your friend want breakfast?’ Mr Jones asked behind the closed door.

 

MJ looked at Shuri and Shuri looked at MJ before simultaneously nodding, ’Sure dad, be out in a minute.’

She quickly bent down to lace her chucks and headed out the room.

 

They silently ate their breakfast, waffles and syrup with berries on the side.

 

 

 

—

Peter woke up to a strange feeling on his face, his sleep instantly disappeared when he discovered Ned was about 2 inches away in a Vader helmet.

‘I am your best friend.’ He said, using the voice filter.

 

Peter couldn’t help but laugh, instantly regretting that when he got pain in his ribs.

’Sorry Peter.’

‘It’s ok, what are you doing here?’

‘Mr Stark invited me and I decided I would help you chose an outfit.’

Peter frowned at his statement.

 

‘Cause you are a fashion disaster. Remember your sweater vest phase?’

Peter glared at him, ’You aren’t the next fashion critic either.’ He retorted.

’Shut up, lets go.’

 

Peter reluctantly got up realizing it was almost midday. Ned helped him to his room, letting Peter using his shoulder to lean against.

Peter despised feeling helpless but he had to deal with it just for a little while longer.

 

Ned made Peter sit before going through his closet, he was looking for something specific but made sure not to make it look suspicious buy showing Peter other outfits.

‘What about a button up and jeans?’

‘My dad said the barbecue is casual.’

Ned nodded hanging the shirt back.

 

‘I like these pants, and you could wear a plain shirt and maybe a jacket.’

 

Peter looked at the brown slacks, ‘I remember those. May got them for me, I was her date to the hospital fundraiser.’

’Now you can wear it to your dads barbecue with your girlfriend. I think May would be really freakin happy to hear that.’

 

Peter bit his lip before taking the clothes and some underwear into the bathroom.

‘You can go play games upstairs or whatever.’ He said, before shutting the door.

 

Ned waited till the water turned on before texting Shuri.

_Operation Cutie outfities is a go, on my side. PS I hate the name sounds like a damn belly button._

 

He quickly got a reply back.

_Ha it was a go on my side hours ago, we were just taking long cause I actually pulled off a facebeat. Shut up its better than Twinsies._

 

Ned spent the rest of his time texting Betty, she was really interesting and for some reason she actually found him interesting.

 

Peter came out the bathroom, his hair was wet and messy.

‘What’s going on with your hair?’ Ned asked.

‘I can’t um. . .my ribs hurt so I can’t fix it.’

Ned nodded in realization before telling him to sit.

 

Neds grandma was a hairstylist and loved teaching her favorite boy all her favorite styles.

He just dried his hair and brushed it back neatly making it look perfect and shiny.

 

‘Friday where’s my dad?’ Peter asked, as soon as he was completely dressed and Ned made sure he tied his laces while sitting.

 

‘Mr Stark is outside starting up the grill.’

Peter shot a web onto the roof and lifted himself up slowly, he peeked from the skylight, it gave a perfect 360 of the garden.

‘You still wear your web shooters?’

Peter nodded with a sad smile before walking with Ned to the garden.

 

 

[DSC_1587-682x1024.jpg](https://www.tedxrockcreekpark.com/image/www.thewelldressedtable.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/DSC_1587-682x1024.jpg)

 

 

All the decorations were yellow and not giving away the reason for the barbecue.

Blue, pink, yellow and white lanterns were hung across the garden.

A large wooden table with black and white chairs sat in the middle, the grill was on the left and a buffet table was next to it.

 

Pepper was putting flowers on the table and Tony was at the grill.

Peter walked over to Pepper, hugged her from the side. He was shorter than her and with her heels her felt tiny.

‘Bitsy.’ She cooed, hugging him back.

‘Hi mom,’ he said at his normal volume, ‘hi baby sibling.’ He whispered quietly.

 

Tony turned to smile at them, the only thought then ran through his mind was, _how the hell did i end up so_ lucky?

 

‘Hello Ned.’

‘Hey Mrs Potts.’

Pepper kissed Peter’s cheek and wiped the baby pink lipstick mark off before going back to her work.

 

Peter walked over to Tony.

‘Hey dad, need help?’ he asked, peeking into the grill, the fire was warm but didn’t look hot enough.

‘I was going to get some more coal and blitz. And the smoke isn’t good for your chest, go inside with Ned.’

Peter pouted, ‘don’t bother i am being the tough dad now. Inside Pete.’

 

Peter nodded and walked inside, Ned followed him. ‘Sooo.’

‘Sooo’

 

They stared at the Netflix home screen unbothered to scroll through the movies.

‘I heard you spent the day with MJ.’

‘Yeah um. . .i fell before our date so she came here and we, well she watched Joker while i slept.’

 

Ned nodded with a smirk, making Peter roll his eyes.

‘May i suggest a movie?’ Friday asked.

‘Sure Fri.’

‘Murder Mystery is a humorous film with a plot, something i believe you would enjoy Peter.’

 

‘Ok, please play it Fri.’

Peter kicked off his sneakers and pulled his feet on the sofa, getting comfortable before the movie started. Ned reclined the single sofa he was seated in as the intro played.

 

Before the big twist was revealed someone covered Peters eyes, startling him.

‘Hey loser.’

He instantly calmed down at the sound of MJ’s voice, ‘Hi MJ.’

‘Hello lover boy.’ Shuri greeted, taking a seat next to Ned.

’Shuri?’ Peter gently pushed MJ’s hands away and turned to face them.

 

MJ and Peter gazed at the others outfit before looking at their friends.

[zendaya-tom-holland-sq-1564166507.jpg](https://hips.hearstapps.com/hmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/images/zendaya-tom-holland-sq-1564166507.jpg?crop=1xw:1xh;center,top&resize=480:*)

 

‘This is why you came this morning.’ MJ ask Shuri, to which Shuri nodded with a smile.

‘I knew something was up when you came to give me fashion advice.’ Peter told Ned.

‘Aw.’

The 4 friends turned their attention to the voice.

 

Barry and Sebastian smirked at teenagers.

‘Cute couple.’ Barry teased.

‘Cute boyfriend.’ Shuri retorted.

The 2 looked at each other with disgust before pretending to gag.

’Never! My heart is already taken.’ Barry said.

‘Yeah, never ever!’ Sebastian stated with a grimace.

’Shuri they’re cousins.’ MJ reprimanded her friend.

 

Shuri grimaced, ‘Oops sorry, you guys look nothing alike.’

‘He is my late fathers nephew and my best friend.’

Peter frowned in confusion because he was pretty sure Mr Jones was alive and well.

‘Sebastians dad and our mom were married and when his dad died, our mom married my dad and they had me. So we are half siblings.’ MJ explained sensing his confusion.

‘Oh, never would have expected that, you guys look so much alike.’ Ned said, scrutinizing their appearances.

 

‘Peter!’ Pepper yelled, from the garden.

 

Peter was about to grab his shoes to wear while standing, but MJ rushed to his side.

‘No, sit.’ She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Peter complied, sitting on the sofa and putting on his shoes.

‘Come on.’ He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the garden.

 

‘Wow.’ MJ said, taking in the sight of the decorated garden.

 

‘Thank you MJ.’ Pepper said.

‘You’re welcome Mrs Potts, can I ask you something?’

‘Of course.’ Pepper replied happily.

‘Why are you throwing such a big barbecue?’

Pepper looked at Tony before explaining, ‘Because Peter is getting a baby sibling. But It’s a surprise till everyone else comes, ok.’

 

MJ smiled at the adults, ‘Congratulations.’

Then she turned to Peter and engulfed him in a tight hug and whispering in his ear, ‘Congratulations.’

Peter returned the hug, ‘Thank you.’ He whispered back.

 

‘Friday said you guys were watching a movie, why don’t you finish that before everyone comes.’ Tony told them.

‘Ok dad. Wait are you sure you don’t need help?’

‘Pretty sure, go enjoy the movie. And nice outfits you two.’

 

Peter blushed lightly before MJ entwined their hands and walked back to the movie room.

‘What did your mom want?’ Ned asked.

’She wanted to know if his ribs are ok.’ MJ answered.

‘Ok, lets finish the movie, so at the start. . .’ Ned began explaining what happened before they played the movie.

Everyone spread out across the empty movie room, But MJ and Peter decided to sit on a double movie seat and held hands for the duration of the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello 
> 
> I apologize for being a horrible human and not updating.   
> I am so bad at time management :(   
> I promise to make a writing plan specially for you guys :) 
> 
> bye bye for now :)


	45. not an update

25.11.19  
\---  
Hi :)

ummm so I am really struggling to update and in my opinion this fanfic is cliche, boring and just. . . sucks. 

So uh, I am sorry to those who wasted their time reading it. 

 

I had so. . . so many ideas and an actual plan but i'm struggling to update.

 

Ugh, I sound so cliche *rolls eyes* 

I'll shut up now, since I don't think I should write about myself. 

 

I did really like reading your comments.

 

What I want to ask you guys and girls is, what you think of this fanfic? 

(any comments are welcome) 

 

Ok bye bye now :)


End file.
